<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heavenly Mistake by Blondie2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831819">The Heavenly Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000'>Blondie2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The French Mistake [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Angels, Angry Jack Kline, Angst, Apocalypse, Apocalypseverse (Supernatural), Apocalypseverse Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, BAMF Kevin Tran, Dreams, Empath, F/M, Feelings, Forgiveness, Gen, Helpful Hannah (Supernatural), Humor, Hunter Jessica Moore, Hurt Michael, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jealous Raphael, Kevin Tran is So Done, Minor Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), Monsters, Prophet Kevin Tran, Protective Michael, Raphael is a Little Shit, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The French Mistake 2: An Archangel Nightmare. They all survived the actors world and now they are in a new world a world they all hoped they would never see again. With the absence of Dean still looming over them can TFW 2.0 beat the new threat and get home or will they be trapped forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apocalypseverse Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Apocalypseverse Michael &amp; Dean Winchester, Apocalypseverse Michael &amp; Sam Winchester &amp; Castiel &amp; Jack Kline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The French Mistake [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's finally here. The sequel to The French Mistake 2 An Archangel Nightmare. I apologize for the long wait I did have other stories to complete.</p><p>It's time for another ride of craziness, jumping worlds and a couple of chic flick moments. I will suggest to read the first story otherwise you will have no idea what is going on lol.</p><p>it's time for The Heavenly Mistake</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Michael!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cas runs in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam stands up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cas."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sam you are okay?" Cas sighed with relief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Castiel</em>
  <em> what is it?" Michael asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Something is wrong. Outside."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The archangel without hesitation opens the door and goes outside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The gardens, houses, cars and streets </em>
  <em>have been replaced</em>
  <em> with a land that </em>
  <em>had been bombed</em>
  <em>, destroyed. Corpses </em>
  <em>are scattered</em>
  <em> across the rocky ground with their eyes burnt out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! Michael thought with horror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam, Jack and Cas come out and they all had the same matching expressions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This </em>
  <em>can't be</em>
  <em> happening." Jack says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Worry appears on Michael's face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Danneel</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all turn round but the house is gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No." Michael says his eyes wider than ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then both the angel and the archangel gasp and their eyes glow blue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your powers are back." Jack says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's because we are in a different universe." Sam says. "We are in the Apocalypse World."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at Michael.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"His world."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Now</strong>
</p><p>The grey sky casts over the gloomy atmosphere. There was no sound of life everything was silent. A type of silent that only caused uneasiness and uncertainty.</p><p>There was no sign of life on the wasted lands. However over the hills there was four humans walking through the deserted landscape.</p><p>The first man had long brown hair, brown eyes and was very tall. He charged ahead of the group looking like he needed to be somewhere. His expression is eager and determined.</p><p>Closely behind him is a man with blue eyes, short black hair and wore a trench coat. He to looked just as determined but also wary. He kept his guard up and he observed his surroundings taking in every detail.</p><p>Next to the blue-eyed man is a younger man possibly around his teens. This young man also looked determined however there is a hint of worry in his eyes as well.</p><p>Lastly at the back of the group is a man with fair blonde hair and green eyes. He looked sad, damaged, lost. He looked like someone who just lost a loved one. He looked like he is grieving.</p><p>The youngest of the group looks over his shoulder at the blonde man. He frowns and faces the trench coat man.</p><p>"Castiel, I'm worried."</p><p>Castiel frowns at him.</p><p>"What about?"</p><p>"Michael." His eyes go on the blonde man known as Michael. "He's been quiet too quiet. I don't like it. "</p><p>Castiel glanced over. His eyes met Michael's for a second. Michael huffed and lowers his eyes again.</p><p>"I see what you mean Jack."</p><p>"He's been like this since we started the journey." Jack tried to keep his voice low but it was hard when Michael had enhanced hearing and can hear everything what they are saying. "What do we do?"</p><p>"Ask him if he is okay?" Castiel suggested.</p><p>Jack snorted. Michael was an enemy. Their greatest enemy. They were once at each other's throat. Now they are concerned about him? All of them has certainty come a long way in their relationship with the enemy turned possible ally.</p><p>Jack picks up in pace and taps the long hair man on the shoulder.</p><p>"Sam."</p><p>"Yeah Jack?"</p><p>Sam looks down at the youngest of the team with concern.</p><p>"Can you ask Michael if he is okay?"</p><p>Sam paused in his tracks.</p><p>"You want me to do what?"</p><p>"Keep walking." Jack says. "Otherwise Michael will think we're up to something."</p><p>The two of them start walking again. Jack sent Michael a few concerned looks before facing the hunter.</p><p>"Something is up with Michael." Jack explained. "He's been quiet, hasn't said a word."</p><p>"What do you expect him to say Jack?"</p><p>"This is his world. Don't you think he would have a lot to say? His army is here but no he hasn't said a word." He wants for a response but Sam looked too deep in his own thoughts to answer him. Jack perked up and said. "Do you think he is plotting against us? Giving us the silent treatment thinking we wouldn't suspect anything? Is he using angel radio?"</p><p>"A minute ago you were worried about him. " Sam scoffed.</p><p>Jack snaps his head back and huffs in frustration. Sam can see the kid is agitated and desperate for answers. Not just that as soon as they all ended up here the soldier within the former nephilim was triggered. The need to stand, take leadership and fight consumed the kid. Sam can see this place affected Jack. The former nephilim and Mary Winchester fought against the archangel Michael in this world. This was the time the nephilim shone. He was seen as the all-powerful leader and hero then that all fell apart when Lucifer took his grace leaving him vulnerable and human.</p><p>The quietest member of the team suddenly stopped and looks up at the sky.</p><p>"I think we should stop."</p><p>Everyone snaps their heads towards the archangel who has spoken for the first time since they arrived here. Michael looks at each member and awkwardly shifts from side to side.</p><p>"It's getting late." Michael explained. "Seeing that Castiel and I are not up to full power it is not wise for us to be out here especially on a full moon."</p><p>Sam craned his neck upwards. The sky is dark and grey Sam wasn't sure how the archangel knew it is a full moon. Michael again lowers his eyes looking lost in thought again.</p><p>"The plan." Sam frowned. "We agreed to go to your fortress, get the ingredients and open the rift to go home."</p><p>"It's far Samuel." Michael cringed at the reminder. "If my wings are operating I could have taken us there but..." He rolls his shoulders to prove a point. "It seems being human has taken a toll on me. I advise you all of you to take shelter for the night."</p><p>"As much as I want to disagree he's right." Jack nodded. "Bobby told me about all the monsters here. Their not normal. Sam, Castiel you already met the vampires. The werewolves are to not be messed with either. The monsters here are not like Michael's monsters. Their worst because due to lack of food their need to feed is strong they can't control their hunger when there is nothing to help them control it. Furthermore monsters have lost themselves their humanity is gone so here they are just crazy, starved bloodsucking beasts that will do anything to get what they want. You don't wanna be around them trust me. "</p><p>Sam and Castiel looked impressed by the nephilim's knowledge of the Apocalypse World.</p><p>"You did your research." Michael nodded.</p><p>"Had to know my allies and enemies especially when it came to protecting innocent people from you and your army." Jack put coldly.</p><p>Michael looked uncomfortable. Jack smiled, pleased by the archangel's reaction.</p><p>"So we set up camp." Sam says. "Umm Michael."</p><p>Sad green eyes turn to the younger hunter.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Anything from Dean?"</p><p>Dean was Sam's first question as soon as they arrived in this waste of a land. Although Michael had his powers back he couldn't sense Dean he wasn't strong enough to form a connection yet. Usually he would tease Sam regarding his close bond with Dean but instead the archangel shook his head and mumbled an "Sorry nothing." and looks the other way.</p><p>Sam understood what Jack meant now. Something is wrong with Michael. He wasn't sure if it because they are back in his world. Michael did abandon his army, left the angels stranded while he crossover to the Winchesters world. Are the angels really going to welcome him back in open arms?</p><p>That's why Sam made sure he stayed vigilant on this mission. He had a feeling going to Michael's fortress is not going to be easy.</p><p>The four of them start to gather wood. Sam stayed with Michael as they searched for wood. Although they are on good terms now Sam didn't trust him. Not yet. Anything could happen once they retrieve the ingredients Michael could turn on them, go through the rift and leave them behind.</p><p>The whole speech back in the actors world about stopping his monster army, restoring Heaven, leaving Dean it could just be another one of Michael's lies.</p><p>Michael did save them from the kidnappers. Well from what Sam can vaguely remember. The younger hunter wasn't in the right frame of mind after that hit to the head.</p><p>"Take a picture it will last longer."</p><p>Sam immediately looks the other way trying to make a point that he wasn't staring at the archangel. Michael wasn't stupid. He carried the wood under his arm and gives Sam a frown.</p><p>"I know you are all talking about me."</p><p>Sam opens his mouth to argue but the archangel didn't want to know. Sam sighs and follows the archangel back.</p><p>"Looking good Cas." Sam forced a smile.</p><p>Cas admired his camp fire. He nods and smiles back at the younger hunter.</p><p>"I'll take the first watch." Jack says.</p><p>"No." Cas and Sam both said at the same time.</p><p>"Why?" Michael asks. "Jack knows what he is doing."</p><p>"He..."</p><p>"Doesn't have his powers." Michael argued. "I don't remember that affecting his level of intelligence."</p><p>"I don't need you standing up for me." Jack glared.</p><p>Michael felt like he been stabbed. He couldn't understand why the former nephilim hated him. He thought he and kid are okay now. Michael thought he had a chance to build a relationship with his nephew.</p><p>Deep down Michael knew why. It's this world. Being here again has brought up memories for the both of them. This world was their battlefield. They fought each other and both had the same goal that only one will survive this war. Michael knew he is going to have to talk about this with Jack but now wasn't a great time. Michael still had problems of his own to deal with. Problems he couldn't quite explain. The feelings are new to him. He has felt like this since they arrived. According to humans this feeling he is experiencing is home sick. No he wasn't home sick about this world, he missed the other world the one where he had a wife and children.</p><p>The thought of Danneel made Michael's heart ache. He missed her so much. Although the archangel knew he had to leave that world he didn't realize how much of an impact it was going to have on him. He hated this feeling it made him feel weak but he couldn't shake it off.</p><p><em>Once we're back in the paradise world I'm going to pay Jo a visit. </em>He thought with a nod.</p><p>It wasn't nothing to do with the fact that Jo wore Danneel's face. No not at all.</p><p>That's what Michael kept telling himself anyway.</p><p>"I'm taking the first watch and that's final." Sam snapped at them all.</p><p>Cas nods and yawns. Although his powers are back the basic human needs remained. Being low on grace makes him tired. He had to build his strength. The angel insisted he will take the next watch and if Jack wants to join him that's fine. Michael frowns no one asked him if he wanted to be on watch. They probably didn't trust him with their lives.</p><p>The archangel lies down on the cold hard ground. He grimaced at the reminder that this land was once full of grass, flowers, animals. He took that away with one order. The angels destroyed everything under his command.</p><p><em>You already have one emotion to deal with, we don't want guilt on top of it now do we. </em>He told himself.</p><p>The archangel couldn't control what emotion comes first. He had no control at all on how he feels.</p><p>He curled in and made himself as small as possible. If the others wanted to stare so be it he really didn't care anymore. However he refused to go to sleep. Last thing he needed is to bump into Dean and go through another nightmare. So the archangel stayed awake and watched as Sam made himself comfortable on the log.</p><p>A tear rolls down Michael's cheek. He quickly blinks the tears away and buries his head deep. Cas and Jack got themselves comfortable and eventually their eyes closed.</p><p>What any of them did not know is in the bushes someone is watching them.</p><p>And a grin spreads across their face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long night morning finally came and our heroes are up and ready to continue their mission.</p><p>Sam at the front again, Cas and Jack behind and Michael at the back. Yes the archangel is still sulking. Jack thought enough is enough. He turns and glares at the archangel.</p><p>"What the Hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Michael stiffened by the former <span class="hiddenSpellError">nephilim's</span> glare.</span>
</p><p>"Um...nothing."</p><p>"Don't lie to me." He growled.</p><p>"Jack."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Sam. <span class="hiddenSpellError">I</span> can't put up with this." Jack snapped at him. "He's hiding something I mean look at him. Is it Dean?"</span>
</p><p>Michael shakes his head.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"The angels. You contacted them?"</p><p>"Heaven's no."</p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"You plan on leaving us here. You gonna do what you are good at? Betraying people."</p><p>"Jack what is wrong with you?" Michael frowned. "I thought we were good."</p><p>"I guess this place reminded me why we became enemies in the first place." He points his finger at the archangel. "Truth Michael now or I will..."</p><p>"You will do what Jack?" Michael smirked. "Remember who has the power here."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Jack <span class="hiddenSpellError">sighs</span>. The archangel had a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Jack has a point." Sam says. "For this alliance to work we need <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> on the same page. That includes secrets. We gotta be honest with each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"You really want to know?" Michael asks. He then nods. "Alright I'll tell you." He sighs. "I miss <span class="hiddenSpellError">Danneel</span>, I miss JJ, I miss the twins. I miss their hugs." He wraps his arms around himself. "It made me feel so warm, it made me experience emotions that I wished I experienced years ago. At the same I wished I didn't. These human feelings <span class="hiddenGrammarError">are complicated</span>. One minute I'm <span class="hiddenSpellError">fine</span> then I'm not fine then I want to cry then I'm angry then I'm guilty then I'm fine again. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uhhhh</span> I'm so confused and it's got worst since we landed here. Jack I want to punch you and hug you at the same time." He looks at Sam. "Is that normal?"</span>
</p><p>Sam, Cas and Jack all stared with a stunned expression. Their reaction caused Michael to laugh.</p><p>"It's not normal is it." He looks up at the sky. "I'm a mess."</p><p>"Do you feel guilty by what you done?" Cas asks.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"You mean here? Yes I do. Happy now!" Michael looks round with a pained expression. "This world used <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> so beautiful. I destroyed it. I ruined father's work oh." He drops to his knees and tears formed in his eyes. "Why couldn't we go to your world why did we have to come here it's too painful."</span>
</p><p>"Uh Michael."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"I'm <span class="hiddenSpellError">fine</span>." Michael's smile faded after a few seconds. "No I'm not <span class="hiddenSpellError">fine</span>." He lies on the ground. "I'm not fine at all."</span>
</p><p>Cas awkwardly goes down and checks his brother over.</p><p>"I think the guilt is eating you up."</p><p>Michael takes a deep breath.</p><p>"I thought we feel more when we're human. Since I got my powers back I'm...my feelings have heightened and it's like they are having one big fight in my head."</p><p>"How do you feel now. One emotion. Focus on the one." Sam says.</p><p>"Deep breaths brother." Cas says.</p><p>Michael takes several breaths. The trembling in his hands stop and his breathing slowed down.</p><p>"I'm okay." Michael admitted his voice small.</p><p>"You sure?" Cas asks.</p><p>"I...I think so." Michael rubs his head. "I'm an archangel I shouldn't even be experiencing a headache."</p><p>"How do you feel now?" Sam asks.</p><p>"Be honest." Jack warned.</p><p>Michael stands up.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"I miss my fake family." He shrugs. "Little bit angry, hurt even. Tired." He folds his arms and thinks. "I think you're right brother. It has <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> the guilt." He clasps his hands and puts on a smile. "Shall we get moving."</span>
</p><p>Sam nods but his expression remained uneasy.</p><p>"Maybe join me at the front." Sam suggests. </p><p>Michael joins him and they continued their journey.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Jack kept his eyes on the archangel. Michael felt the former <span class="hiddenSpellError">nephilim's</span> intense stare burning into him. It was making him anxious. Another feeling stirred in him as well. Rage. Michael turns and faces the kid.</span>
</p><p>"Seriously!" Michael waves his hands. "Just spit it out."</p><p>"Was that an act back there? That panic attack." Jack asks going straight to the point. "Trying to make us feel sorry for you."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Now the archangel <span class="hiddenGrammarError">is pissed</span>. Seeing the anger and mistrust in Jack's eyes infuriated him even more.</span>
</p><p>"I have been honest." Michael growled. "I made it clear I was on your side. I helped you against the kidnappers, I gave up my plans for you. I did this because I care about you Jack. I don't want to kill you. I get it. This place brings back memories awful memories I hate it here too but...Jack I changed."</p><p>"Lucifer said he changed but he didn't." Jack argued.</p><p>"I'm not Lucifer."</p><p>"You are just as evil as him."</p><p>Shock fills the archangel's face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Jack just stared and allowed his words to sink. Then the former <span class="hiddenSpellError">nephilim</span> steps forward. Michael clenched his fists and glares at his alternative nephew.</span>
</p><p>"I see he is returning. The archangel Michael is slowly coming back." Jack says. </p><p>"Jack what are you doing?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Proving a point <span class="hiddenSpellError">Castiel</span>." He gestures to the archangel "Look at him. I bet he would love to kill me. Didn't he slip up earlier and admitted that he wanted to hit me. "</span>
</p><p>"And hug you." Michael answered. He takes a shaky breath. "Jack I would be very careful, the emotions they are doing..."</p><p>"Doing what?"</p><p>"Clouding my thoughts." The archangel grits his teeth as he felt another headache coming on. "If you keep pushing me I'm going to do something that I will regret. I don't want to hurt you Jack."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"That's what I don't understand." Jack points out. "<span class="hiddenSpellError">Castiel</span> did you feel emotions more as an angel or a human."</span>
</p><p>Cas looks at Michael's pained expression.</p><p>"I did feel more as a human. When I got my grace back the emotions were still there but... " He eyes Michael up and down. "I didn't act like that."</p><p>"Maybe it's because Michael is not used to um...feeling." Sam says.</p><p>"That could be the reason." Cas nodded.</p><p>"Combined with his umm angel senses it might be overpowering him?" Sam shrugged.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Excuses excuses." Jack huffed. "Michael is hiding something. He is putting on this performance to distract us. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Castiel</span> I think you should check him. We should all check him. "</span>
</p><p>"Jack."</p><p>"If that makes him feel better." Michael sits down. "Check me. Do anything to shut him up."</p><p><em>It may even soothe my nerves. </em>The archangel thought.</p><p>"Sam. "Jack folds his arms. "Remember who Michael is possessing. Whatever he is plotting will affect our chances on getting Dean back. This is why we need to find out before it's too late. "</p><p>Sam knew Jack was right. However his gut told him that Michael is telling the truth. Why would the archangel present himself as an emotional wreck? What is he getting out of it?</p><p>Cas leans forward. His eyes glow blue and he places his hand on Michael's head. Everyone waited as Cas searched through the archangel's mind.</p><p>Horror appears on Cas's face. The reaction caused Michael to become horrified.</p><p>"What? What did you find?"</p><p>"Uh oh... "</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"<span class="hiddenSpellError">Castiel</span> what did you find?" He pulls the angel <span class="hiddenSuggestion">forward</span>. "ANSWER ME!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Sam and Jack go to jump in <span class="hiddenSpellError">but</span> Cas raises his hand and assures them he is okay.</span>
</p><p>"Brother." Cas faces his alternative brother. "The emotions, not all of them are yours."</p><p>Michael frowns.</p><p> "What?" </p><p>"Jack's anger, I and Sam's worry you are feeling it."</p><p>The archangel looked lost.</p><p>"You are going to have to elaborate."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Michael it seems when we got our grace back a new ability <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was unlocked</span>. "</span>
</p><p>"New ability?" Michael glares at Cas's worried expression. "Brother just say it."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Cas <span class="hiddenSpellError">sighs</span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Michael, you're an <span class="hiddenSpellError">empath</span>."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will hint the empath ability and the Apocalypse World are linked. It will be explained. Next chapter coming soon. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael's expression goes blank. His lip twitches followed by laughter. Cas frowns as his brother laughs. He laughed so much he had to raise his finger to wipe a tear away.</p><p>"Brother." Michael places his hand on Cas's shoulder. "I can assure you I am not a psychic freak."</p><p>"Don't want to sound blunt but it appears that you are a psychic umm freak." Cas says .</p><p>Michael's smile drops. Cas's serious expression said it all.</p><p>"Castiel." Jack turned concerned. "Did my anger hurt him?"</p><p>Cas looks round.</p><p>"An overload of negative feelings can impact an empath massively. This place itself is full of pain and death. No wonder Michael is feeling shaken up."</p><p>Michael stands up and starts backing away.</p><p>"You're wrong. Castiel you made many mistakes in your life you could be wrong about this to. After all we just got our powers back you might be a bit rusty."</p><p>"I am certain I am not wrong about this." Cas said his tone with confidence.</p><p>Michael bit his lip. He can feel the surge of confidence from his alternative brother as well.</p><p>"But." Sam frowns. "How did he become a..."</p><p>"Maybe getting his powers back triggered a new ability." Cas shrugged.</p><p>"An ability I would rather not have thank you very much."</p><p>Michael clenched his fists and his shoulders tightened with stress.</p><p>"Brother deep breaths and calm down."</p><p>"Can you stop telling me to calm down."</p><p>However the archangel did obey and he breathed in and out. Sam had to hold in a chuckle. This reminded him when Dean had a panic attack when they thought the Impala went missing but it was actually Bela who hid it from them.</p><p>Castiel is ready to approach his shocked alternative brother however Jack got to the archangel first and asked.</p><p>"Did I hurt Dean?"</p><p>Michael shakes his head while keeping his eyes closed. Jack nods and lowers his head unsure what else to say.</p><p>"I'm good." Michael opens his eyes. "Right so where were we?"</p><p>" I said you were a emp... "</p><p>"Right yes hmmm." Michael folds his arms. "I assume whatever sent us here wanted to make a few adjustments. I'm not sure whether it is to improve or make me suffer." <em>I do deserve the punishment. </em>He thought. "However we have a mission and it's important we complete this without any interruptions." His intense green eyes go on Jack. "I get you are pissed off I am to but we're both stuck here unless we work together so suck it up and get on with it." Jack gave him a glare for that. Michael rolls his eyes at the kid's behavior. "Life is a bitch but hey God wasn't going to make our lives a walk in the park. You are heroes your lives have to be dramatic and adventurous. You should know Samuel you are the bookworm of the family." He looks at the younger hunter. "So do heroes have a quiet peaceful life?"</p><p>"Uh no."</p><p>"You see no."</p><p>"Villains in the story get killed right" Jack said with a smirk.</p><p>Michael raises his eyebrow at Jack's amused expression.</p><p>"Oh ha ha funny. Sorry Jack but we skipped that part. I'm not going in any refrigerator, freezer and most certainly I am not going to be killed by you." His fingers brush through his short stands. "I'm not going to become a red-head."</p><p>"Red head?" Sam frowned .</p><p>Michael smirked remembering when he found out he was supposed to be possess Rowena. Then the archangel put his hand on his stomach and frowns.</p><p>"Castiel." His eyebrows furrow. "I'm hungry."</p><p>Cas cocked his head and his expression turns curious.</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>"Very."</p><p>The two angels look at each other curiously.</p><p>"Dean is most of time hungry maybe you are feeling it." Cas suggested.</p><p>"Perfect." Michael sighed. "So I'm feeling everyone including my own vessel." He raises his arms. "Seriously what next?"</p><p>There was suddenly a growl that came from the distance. Michael straightened up as another growl echoed across the land. Sam gets out his weapon and looks round. Jack goes by Cas's side and looks round.</p><p>"Monsters." Jack stated.</p><p>As soon as Jack said that, a figure sprung out and sends Sam on the ground. Sam grits his teeth and struggles with the weight on him. The monster showed his fangs and Sam swallowed as memories of when he got killed by the vampires come flooding back to him. Cas charges in but another vampire jumps out and sends him on the ground.</p><p>Jack grips his weapon and starts to move back. The pack of vampires move towards the kid. The boy's scent caused them to drool. His young blood is fresh, pure and sweet. There hasn't been any food source for ages. Now these four humans have turned up. The vampires finally have the perfect feast they been waiting for.</p><p>Michael sensed the excessive hunger rolling off each and every vampire. The more he felt the more hungrier he became. That explained why he felt hungry in the first place. The archangel knew when monsters are like this they will not be thinking straight. This means he had an advantage. The archangel picks up a shred of glass and places it on his skin.</p><p>"Ladies, gentlemen." Michael calls out. He then digs the glass and causes blood to draw out. He raises his arm and a smirk forms on his lips. "Come and get it."</p><p>A female vampire is the first to turn and her eyes go wide at the sight. She looks at Michael's seductive expression then back at the arm. Hunger took her and without hesitation she charges at him. Michael grins and his eyes glow. He swings his fist and hits the vampire. Her head snaps back. Michael punches her in the stomach causes her to groan. He then grabs her by the hair and smashes her face against the tree. One of her fangs breaks off and falls on the ground. Michael laughs and moves towards the pack.</p><p>Cas manages to push the vampire off him and gets to his feet.</p><p>"Brother here." Michael says.</p><p>Michael tosses the glass to his alternative brother.</p><p>Cas frowns.</p><p>"You want me to cut myself?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Cas's frown deepens.</p><p>"I am not feeling suicidal brother. Even if I tried I would heal."</p><p>Michael rolls his eyes.</p><p>"The blood will send them crazy." He explained. "When they are crazy they will do reckless things. I already can feel their struggle. They are struggling to focus." The archangel raises his bloodied arm. "Over here!"</p><p>Another vampire who was close to Jack's neck stops and looks at the archangel. Like the female vampire he turns and charges at Michael. Michael steps to the side and grins when the vampire falls into the bushes.</p><p>Cas pulls his sleeve up and makes a small cut across his arm. The vampire who attacked him earlier growled and runs towards him. Cas's eyes glow and he places his hand on the vampire. The vampire screams and his face glows bright white. There is a flash and the vampire drops down to the ground. Cas's eyes return to normal and he stumbles slightly. He felt the energy from that attack slowly draining from him.</p><p>"Smiting was a bit too far." Michael shakes his head and he hits the vampire on the head with a rock. He drops the bloodied rock and goes up to his alternative brother. Cas raises his hand to say he is fine. Michael raises his eyebrow and gives him the 'really look'. "You classed me as a psychic freak so you should know you can't lie to me. I can feel the exhaustion from you."</p><p>"Am I putting you to sleep?" Cas tried to joke.</p><p>The archangel yawns but quickly snaps himself out of it. He spots Jack stabbing a vampire in the leg and pushing him off the younger Winchester. The vampire turns and snarls at the former nephilim. Jack raises his blade and slashes across the vampire's throat. The vampire gasps and starts to choke up blood. Sam finishes the vampire off by chopping his head off. Sam kicks the head away.</p><p>"You okay?" Jack asks the younger hunter.</p><p>Jack notices Michael looking at him with a proud expression. Jack turns away and focuses his attention on the younger Winchester.</p><p>"I should be asking you the same thing." Sam smiled.</p><p>"I'm fine." Jack assured him.</p><p>Sam looks round.</p><p>"Cas you good?...umm..."</p><p>"Dean is fine." Michael assured him.</p><p>"I was actually gonna ask you if you were okay."</p><p>Michael looked surprised. Sam ducks his head down feeling awkward. Michael smiles.</p><p>"I feel fine now that you asked." He beamed.</p><p>The archangel didn't want to admit it but Sam thinking about him made him feel touched and it kind of made him feel part of the team. He also wanted to praise his alternative nephew but he decided to stay quiet Jack didn't want to hear anything from him. That caused the familiar feeling of loneliness to return to the archangel.</p><p>Sam felt something hard press against the back of his head.</p><p>"Don't move." A female voice warned him.</p><p>Sam tensed up and his eyes widen.</p><p>"Turn around." The same voice ordered.</p><p>Sam turns round with his hands up in the air. All the air left Sam's body when he faced the owner to the voice. His legs shook and his mouth opens and closes but no words came out. He took a shaky breath and swallowed. He finds his voice and one word came out.</p><p>"Jess!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why but I thought because we haven't got the brotherly interactions between Sam and Dean I decided to replace it with Cas and Michael. Also duh duh meet AU Jess. This is certainly going to be an emotional moment for Sam. Yes I know I haven't got round to explaining the empath thing yet but I will eventually.</p><p>Next chapter coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jess!"</p><p>Jessica frowns. This man has looked like he has seen a ghost. There is recognition in his eyes. He knows her. She certainly didn't know him.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" She demanded.</p><p>Sam's face fell. He should have expected that. This is not his Jess. It's the other world's Jess. Sam never existed in this world so he would have never met Jess.</p><p><em>Jess survived because I was never born. </em>He thought sadly.</p><p>"Hey." Jessica snapped him out of his thoughts. "Answer the question."</p><p>"We don't mean no harm."</p><p>Jess looks at the other man who had green eyes and he seemed very protective of the long-haired man. She had to admit they are both handsome son of a bitches</p><p>"That wasn't the answer to my question. You seem to know who I am so I wanna know how you know? Who told you about me?"</p><p>"I'm not exactly a social kind of guy but..." Green eyes laughs a little. "I thought the first thing in a conversation is saying our names. I'm M...Dean." He points. "That's my brother Sam. That's my friend Cas and that's Jack."</p><p>Jess looks between Cas and 'Dean'. She looks at the kid. She looks at their blood stained clothes.</p><p>"You been busy."</p><p>"We got ambushed." Cas says.</p><p>"I see you were able to take care of yourselves." She looked impressed as she looks at the dead bodies. "Seriously now I need answers."</p><p>"Jess!" A man jogs up to her side. "Don't run off like that." He scowled. "It's not good to be separated."</p><p>Sam's eyes widen.</p><p>"Caleb?"</p><p>Caleb looks at him and raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Do I know you?"</p><p>"We don't." Jessica answered. "I'm trying to find out how these guys know us. They have been dodging the question."</p><p>
  <em>Caleb and Jess...their together. Hunting together!</em>
</p><p>Sam couldn't wrap his head around the fact his friend who has been like a brother to him has met his girlfriend.</p><p>
  <em>This is not our Caleb this is not my Je...</em>
</p><p>Another wave of emotions crush down on the hunter. The shock is starting to sink in. Seeing more blasts from the past made him feel unsettled and the familiar feeling of grief returns to the surface.</p><p>Sam didn't realize he is shaking until Caleb pointed it out.</p><p>"Dude you alright?"</p><p>"That's a stupid question!" Michael snapped. "He is far from fine. Can't you see..."</p><p>"Dean." Cas sneered at his brother.</p><p>The feelings from Sam was too hard to bear. The archangel understood grief. Killing Lucifer hurt him to the core but shortly after he would move on. Angels don't dwell or grieve for their siblings it is to time consuming. Humans they can't move on that easily. Those feelings stay with them for a long time possibly for life.</p><p>Sam's grief for Jess never went away it was hidden deep inside him. Now seeing her alive and breathing but knowing it's not her at the same time has brought up so many emotions Michael can feel the conflict raging in Sam's mind. Those emotions did not help the archangel's mind state. It made him miss Danneel all over again. The loss, leaving without saying goodbye. He can relate to Sam in that way. Sam never got to say goodbye to Jess. Michael never said bye to Danneel.</p><p>Sam's emotions blended perfectly with the surroundings. Everywhere Michael looked it was death. This world stank of death. Although the bodies have decayed as time went on their last moments remained fresh and alive in these wastelands. Many people died under Michael's leadership. Every soul wasn't ready to go to Heaven. Lots stayed on Earth as ghosts and their souls soon turned twisted and they became vengeful. The negative energy Michael knew it is coming from those tormented souls. The archangel again blamed himself. This world used to be beautiful, peaceful and now it's destroyed and full of anguish and sorrow. Michael revealed himself during that ambush so those spirits must know who he is.</p><p><em>I bet they </em><em>are pissed</em><em>. </em>Michael thought as a shiver went down his spine.</p><p>"I'm fine." Sam slips on his mask and tucks his emotions deep down. "You want answers sure we will give them. We are from another world."</p><p>"Another world?" Caleb frowned.</p><p>"We had a Caleb and Jessica in our world." Sam explained.</p><p>Jess bit her lip. She heard about alternative universes. Rumors went round that the Archangel Michael got killed while others believed he went to another world that was said to be paradise. She also heard about the great war between the archangel and the boy with the powers. Now thinking about it. She looks at the youngest of the group. She remembered hearing about a Jack.</p><p>"You."</p><p>Jack points to himself.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Name was Jack?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Were...Were you the kid with the powers. Who fought Michael?"</p><p>Jack smiles.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>Jessica's mouth hung open. Caleb's eyes widen as the conversation became clear to him.</p><p>"No way." He gasped. "You are really him?"</p><p>Jack straightened up looking proud of himself.</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>Caleb looked at the kid with awe. Jessica looked shocked yet happy at the same time. It was like they are meeting their celebrity idol.</p><p>"Oh man um...are these your friends?" Caleb asks.</p><p>Jack nods.</p><p>"They are."</p><p>Caleb smacks the gun out of Jess's hands. Jess shoots him a glare but Caleb was over the moon to even notice. The Savior, the boy who stood up to the angels is here. Hope rose in both him and Jessica. For Jack to be here he must be here to help them.</p><p>"Did you take down Michael?" Caleb asks. "Is the rumors true is he dead?"</p><p>"He better be." Jess growled. "If I ever saw him again." Anger rose in her. "I will beat he feathery ass and burn him alive. Humans can't kill him but we can sure as Hell make him suffer. The sick bastard."</p><p>Michael gulps at the threat. He saw the murderous look in her eyes. He knew for her to react like that he has obviously hurt her. She is not mad at him going nuclear on the planet no this is personal. She has a grudge against him due to personal reasons. He had a gut feeling whatever happened caused her to become a hardened survivor.</p><p><em>It's not like I can exactly apologize. </em>Michael thought.</p><p>Before Jack could come up with an answer Michael butts in.</p><p>"He's dead. Jack killed him." Jack looks at him but Michael remained blank. "Michael underestimated him." The archangel explained. "That cost him his life."</p><p>The others knew the archangel is talking about his death from the script.</p><p>"Was it painful." Jess asks. "Did he suffer?"</p><p>"Very." Michael nodded. "The death would indeed be very satisfying to the fans."</p><p>His face fell as he thought of the Supernatural fans. The happiness they would have felt when his death episode aired. Michael didn't know why but the thought of being hated bothered him so much now.</p><p>"Good." Is all Jessica said.</p><p>That's all she needed to hear. She is relieved the bastard suffered.</p><p>"So are you here to help us with the other son of a bitch?" Caleb asks.</p><p>"They have a new leader?" Sam asks .</p><p>"Uh huh and this one is a bigger dick than Michael." Caleb replied. "Raphael."</p><p>Michael's eyes go wide at the name.</p><p>" Did you just say Raphael as in the Archangel Raphael? "</p><p>"Yeah. I thought Michael was worst but oh this bastard." Caleb growled. "Skins you alive...literally. He is a scary motherfuc..."</p><p>"We gotta find him and kill him." Jack interrupted.</p><p>There it was. The soldier in Jack has made an appearance once again. He had a new mission and he will not leave this world until he completes it. People saw the former nephilim as a hero. Jack had to show them that he is still the hero they all grew to love and respect.</p><p>"Jack!" Cas says.</p><p>"We're doing it." Jack glared at the angel. "They have faith in me. I can't let them down."</p><p>"Jack."</p><p>"Sam." Jack forced a smile. He looks at the Apocalypse world hunters. "Take us to your camp. It's best if I meet them all."</p><p>"They would love to meet you." Jessica smiled.</p><p>Sam wanted to argue. Instead he stayed quiet. Now Raphael is alive in this world. The mission to go home has become complicated. The former nephilim made a point they had to stop this new threat.</p><p><em>Michael. How is he taking this? </em>Sam thought.</p><p>Sam looks at the archangel. Michael looked deep in thought.</p><p>"You guys coming or what." Jess yelled.</p><p>Everyone followed Jessica and Caleb to their base. Michael stayed at the back with Sam. Michael leans forward and whispers.</p><p>"This doesn't make sense."</p><p>"Raphael in charge." Sam scoffed. "One of your brothers and sisters would have taken the throne eventually."</p><p>" It's impossible...Sam. "</p><p>He got Sam to stop. Sam looks into the scared green eyes. Sam had to admit he has never seen the archangel look so terrified.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Raphael, last time I saw him..."</p><p>He swallows .</p><p>"...I killed him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an abandoned church in the middle of nowhere a young man hurried down the hallway clutching a tablet in his hand. He reaches the double doors where two men stood.</p><p>"I have news." The young man told the guards at the door.</p><p>The guards look at each other. Before a voice came from the inside.</p><p>
  <em>"He can come."</em>
</p><p>The guards nod and one of them opens the door. The young man steps through and a shiver went down his spine as the cold air hit him. He looks across the room. A man stood with his back him. His arms are behind his back and he was looking at the cage swinging in front of him.</p><p>"Prophet." The man spoke.</p><p>The younger man...Prophet straightened up.</p><p>"Lord Raphael." Raphael turns round. His dark eyes lock straight on to his new arrival. The Prophet laughs. "Oh um..."</p><p>He quickly goes down on his knees. Raphael steps in front of the Prophet. He puts his hand out. The Prophet reaches out and kisses the archangel's hand.</p><p>"My Lord." He again bowed to the archangel.</p><p>Raphael's lips form into a smirk.</p><p>"Prophet Kevin Tran. What news do you bring?"</p><p>Kevin waits for the archangel to order him to stand up. Once he does Kevin stands up.</p><p>"It's great news no fantastic news. Your brother, he has returned."</p><p>Kevin watched Raphael form a wide smile. Happiness shone in his eyes.</p><p>"Your vision has finally come true." He grinned .</p><p>The Prophet thought that this is the first time the archangel has truly smiled. Since Kevin's vision of Michael returning home months ago Raphael has become obsessed. He had waited days, weeks, months for his older brother to return. He wasn't planning on throwing his brother a welcome back party no Raphael had plans for his brother. Michael is the key to getting to the paradise world.</p><p>The archangel puts his hand on Kevin's shoulder.</p><p>"I knew Michael made a mistake giving out that order." Raphael looks down at the kid like he is gold. "I knew your work was not done."</p><p>Kevin nods but he didn't look pleased. After obeying Michael and sacrificing himself Kevin went to Heaven and he was reunited with his mom. Kevin had to give it to Michael he did keep his word.</p><p>Kevin remembered helping his mom cook. The doors opened and a bright light poured in. He screamed for his mom as he was dragged out of the door. Next thing he knew he was in bed.</p><p>Raphael was hovering over him.</p><p>Kevin at first thought it was Michael. Raphael's vessel did resemblance Michael's vessel. Both had dark eyes, bit of growth. Kevin remembered Michael's vessel is from Raphael's bloodline. The younger archangel let Michael borrow a vessel from his bloodline because it would was able to contain an archangel. Kevin had to guess the vessel Raphael was wearing had to be a younger brother or cousin to Michael's vessel.</p><p>"How..." Kevin looks round. "How am I back? My body...it...it..."</p><p>"I restored it." Raphael smiled down at him.</p><p>Kevin bit back a groan of course he restored it. Raphael is a healer, a builder. While Michael was good at destroying things Raphael was good at building. It wasn't a surprised that the younger archangel gathered the scattered pieces of the Prophet's body and healed the damage. Then Raphael flew to Heaven, took Kevin's soul and reunited it with the body.</p><p>The Prophet was brought back.</p><p>Kevin hated Raphael for what he did. The archangel took away the one thing Kevin wanted.</p><p>That was peace.</p><p>Kevin tried to kill himself. One time he found a shred of glass and he used it to slash his wrists. When the blood formed Raphael was there within seconds and he healed the serve injuries.</p><p>Kevin screamed. He just wanted to die. All Kevin wanted was to die. He didn't want to live another minute longer on this planet. He wanted to be in Heaven. He missed his mom.</p><p><em>Let me die. </em>He thought.</p><p>Kevin screams as Raphael held him by his throat.</p><p>"You should be grateful." The archangel snarled. "I brought you back. I gave you life. You were going to throw all that away!" He punches the Prophet and throws him on the ground. "I brought you back to serve me. You don't get to choose when you die."</p><p>He kicks the Prophet in the stomach. Kevin winced in pain but part of him welcomed the pain. He wanted Raphael to beat him to death.</p><p>"I don't serve you...You winged dick!" Kevin yelled through gritted teeth. "I never will...GO TO HELL!"</p><p>Rage flashes across Raphael's eyes. This is it. This is it. Kevin went over the line. He is going to suffer. Hope filled his chest as the angels joined their leader's side. Raphael bends down never taking his eyes off the Prophet. Kevin closes his eyes waiting for his life to end.</p><p>The Prophet felt warmth spread across his body. He didn't even have to open his eyes to see what the archangel did.</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>Tears roll down Kevin's cheeks. He looks up at Raphael's smirking face.</p><p>"Do you think I am stupid Tran." He stands back up and puts his hands on his hips. "After that little incident it is clear to me that you wish death. You thought I was going to grant your wish?" He laughs. "Why would I do that when you know how much you mean to me. You are a Prophet of the Lord. You saw the rift open months before the abomination Castiel came through with the two mud monkeys. You see things that no one else can. I need you because I believe although my brother went to paradise I do not believe that is the end I feel something is big is coming. Going to another world and then it goes quiet just like that." He shakes his head. "My brother is sure to stir trouble. He never was the best when it came to making friends."</p><p>"Raphael." Kevin sobbed. He clears his throat "Lord Raphael. I do not think there is gonna be anymore visions. Michael went through. It was always meant to be Michael. My visions never included you."</p><p>Raphael's lips form into a snarl. A spark of jealously flash across his eyes. Why was it always Michael? Michael and Lucifer it was always Michael and Lucifer. Raphael and Gabriel would be pushed to the side. Raphael could be in the same room as his two older siblings but he would be ignored. Then Michael was given the title as Prince, Commander of Heaven. Again why? Michael couldn't lead. Okay he led and won armies and followed every order but since Lucifer's dead, Michael wasn't the same. God leaving his family it hurt Raphael but it hurt Michael massively. The fury and rage Michael had towards his father is the reason this world became a dust bowl.</p><p>That's when Raphael knew Michael was emotionally unstable to rule and thought now it was time for him to step up and take his older brother's place. Confronting his older brother on the matter cost the younger archangel's life.</p><p>That's what Michael thought anyway.</p><p>Raphael wasn't a fool to confront his brother in person. The way Michael was it wasn't a surprised that the older archangel chose to kill him. The thought of another taking his throne, it scared the older archangel greatly.</p><p>After faking his death Raphael went into hiding. He had a few eyes and ears on the inside providing him intel. Let's just say not everyone supported Michael's leadership. The day Michael went through the rift with his alternative brother Lucifer was the day Heaven was betrayed. Their leader left his army, he betrayed them. As a healer Raphael felt it was his duty to act and heal the damaged nation. Making the world how it should be.</p><p>For starters instead of killing everyone like Michael was doing Raphael captured the humans and forced them to work for him. The mud monkeys became slaves to the angels. What better punishment than death is being forced to work for the enemy. At first it wasn't easy. The reckless, foolish mud monkeys fought back and tried to escape. Both failed miserably. Michael would kill the pathetic humans on the spot. Raphael had another plan for those who break the rules. He would physically and mentally torture the humans. Once the session was over rather than leaving them broken, beaten and weak Raphael would heal them back to full health. Can't have workers on the site if they are not up to full scratch. Also because Raphael knew the humans would want to beaten to death and that simply won't do. No one is getting a pass to Heaven on his watch.</p><p>Sometimes Raphael would heal the humans and let them experience the sudden rush of energy and warmth that goes through their body. He would let them cherish the moment of being healed before he tears them apart again. It was like being on the rack of Hell. The soul torn apart then put back together only to go through the same process all over again.</p><p>Once his empire grew Raphael became bored. He was impressed with how much he had built since he became leader but the archangel grew restless he was tired of seeing the same grey surroundings everyday. He needed a change. He wanted...</p><p>...paradise.</p><p>Raphael had to admit he was curious about the world his brother went to. It sounded fascinating, fresh, exciting. But he couldn't go. One he didn't know how to and two if he went over there he could bump into Michael. The older archangel would be furious if he knew Raphael was alive.</p><p>As time went on Raphael couldn't stop thinking about the other world. He thought of what he could build. Build a Kingdom that would be much better than this church. Get the humans to bow to him like he was God. Raphael grinned. He liked that. Being the new God. With his immense power he could change the world to how he wanted it.</p><p>Again his thoughts go to his brother.</p><p><em>I would have to get him </em><em>out of the way</em><em> first. </em>He thought.</p><p>The archangel realized there is one person he could turn to to gain information about rifts. That person was in Heaven.</p><p>The Prophet Kevin Tran was the first to see the rift open, he saw that many great things were yet to come. What if there is another rift, another opportunity Kevin would be the first to witness it. It was final Raphael brought Kevin back.</p><p>At first Raphael didn't mind waiting the Prophet has only just come back. His gifts needed to wake up. As time went on Raphael grew impatience. Kevin attempting suicide that was the last straw.</p><p>The look on Kevin's face. His eyes pleading for death is what got Raphael to stop. He healed the kid and smirks at the Prophet's defeated expression.</p><p>Kevin thinking that there will be no more visions Raphael refused to believe it. Surely something must be happening over in the other world. He knows his brother he loves to make his presence known. The younger archangel felt he must play a part in stopping whatever diabolical mess Michael is causing over there.</p><p>Just when Kevin went rigid. His muscles tightened and his shoulders went tense. His face screws up. Then he jerks left and right. His body shakes violently.</p><p><em>Seizure.</em> Raphael thought. <em>He is having a seizure.</em></p><p>The archangel made a move but stopped when Tran began spitting out words in Enochian.</p><p><em>This isn't just a seizure. </em>Raphael steps back and the widest grin forms on his face. <em>You young Prophet. You are </em><em>having a vision</em><em>.</em></p><p>Kevin suddenly went still and his body slumps in exhaustion. His eyes remained wide in shock and his breaths come out in short gasps as he tried to figure out what happened. He yelped when Raphael goes right in his face.</p><p>"So what did you see?"</p><p>Kevin looks left, right, up, down anywhere to avoid the archangel's face.</p><p>"Do you mind um...you are in my personal space and it's making me feel very uncomfortable."</p><p>To Kevin's surprise the archangel moves back but the curiosity never left his face. Raphael looked like an excited kid asking his parents what his Christmas presents are.</p><p>"Can I have some water?" Kevin asks. His taps his throat. "Dry." He coughed.</p><p>Raphael orders his guards to fetch some water. One angel came back with a bottle. Kevin takes the bottle and gulps it down. He let out an "Ah" and he leans his head against the wall.</p><p>"Now?" Raphael asked.</p><p>" I need a chair? "</p><p>Raphael grumbles and pulls a chair round. Kevin smiles and sits down on the chair.</p><p>"Anything else?" Raphael growled.</p><p>Kevin took another swig of his water and shakes his head.</p><p>"I'm good."</p><p>Raphael sighs with relief.</p><p>"Good." He sits in the chair opposite but he couldn't seem to relax. His leg bounced and his face had a mixture of curiosity and nerves. "So Prophet what did you see?"</p><p>"I saw...I saw your brother Michael he...he's back."</p><p>Raphael's mouth drops open.</p><p>"He came back?"</p><p>"That's what I saw. He wasn't alone. He had the angel with him. Castiel."</p><p>"That abomination." Raphael grimaced. "Continue."</p><p>"The two humans. The hunters they are there to but...here is the thing...Michael is possessing one of the humans."</p><p>Raphael thought back months before the rift opened. His brother was very excited. According to the older archangel one of the mud monkeys was special. Michael insisted he must have this special human when the time is right. Now Michael is possessing this human hmmm.</p><p>Raphael's eyes widen.</p><p>"Michael has his Sword."</p><p>Kevin let out a gasp.</p><p>" I thought the guy was righteous. He did seem perfect. Honestly... " Kevin clicks his tongue. "He actually does look Michael's type. That guy had a warrior vibe to him."</p><p>Raphael stands up and walks to the window.</p><p>"Well well brother it clearly was paradise to you wasn't it. You got your Sword." Jealously showed in his voice. "Question is why did you come back? Why are you with them?"</p><p>"There's another one. " Kevin piped up. "The nephilim."</p><p>Raphael spins round.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>" Jack the one Michael was at war with. Yeah he's back. "</p><p>"Michael is with not with one but two abominations." He barked out a laugh. "Has my brother lost his mind. I knew he was going insane but working with the lowest of the low, he has clearly lost it. Prophet may I see this vision for myself?"</p><p>Kevin knew he couldn't say no. So he sits back and allows the archangel to dig into his head. Raphael gasps as the vision transfers from Tran to him.</p><p>He saw Castiel and the nephilim they call Jack. Something was off with the kid. Raphael couldn't see the great power. There was nothing from the nephilm.</p><p>
  <em>He's human.</em>
</p><p>Raphael grins. The archangel had an advantage. The other world group have lost their most powerful ally. Castiel was already low on power, a disgust in Raphael's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>He </em>
  <em>will not be</em>
  <em> a problem either.</em>
</p><p>The brother of the Sword is nothing but a mud monkey Raphael will have no problem with him. At the back of the crowd looking like a lost puppy was his dear brother Michael. Raphael laughed. He couldn't help himself but this is hilarious.</p><p><em>What have they done to you brother? </em>He snorted.</p><p>Raphael can see Michael's vessel is worthy, a warrior, a fighter, self-righteous. From one look Raphael can tell this is the Sword. Looking at Michael's sad expression well it does affect the image of the Sword massively. Michael was supposed to look heroic in it not a wimp. It was actually incredible how easy this is going to be.</p><p><em>You dear brother are going to show me your holiday home. </em>He smirked. <em>I'm getting a one way ticket.</em></p><p>He looks at the empty shell that was once Earth.</p><p>
  <em>I'm never coming back.</em>
</p><p>"See Prophet." Raphael grinned. "I was right and you were wrong."</p><p>Kevin nods.</p><p>"You are right once again my Lord."</p><p>Raphael squeezes Kevin's shoulder.</p><p>"All we do now is wait."</p><p>"We wait."</p><p>Kevin looks down as he said it. Raphael forces the kid to look him in the eye.</p><p>"If I ever see you committing an act like that again I'll put you in the cage. It could be your permanent room. Would you like that?"</p><p>Kevin shivered as he thought of the swinging cages that causes horrific pain. Pain that even an archangel can't handle.</p><p>"I won't try to kill myself again." He answered. Raphael folds his arms. Kevin sighs sadly. "I won't try to kill myself again...Lord Raphael."</p><p>Raphael smiles as he saw defeat in the young Prophet's eyes.</p><p>"Your are dismissed."</p><p>He leaves the room and ignores the soft cries that came from the Prophet.</p><p>Months went on and Raphael waited. He was patient because he knew the vision will soon take place.</p><p>The day Kevin ran in and told him his brother has returned, it was the best news Raphael has heard in a long time. Raphael was delighted that he made the right call bringing the Prophet back.</p><p>
  <em>That's why I am the perfect leader. I make the right choices.</em>
</p><p>"What do we do now?" Kevin asked.</p><p>Raphael smiles down at him.</p><p>"Get ready we will soon be having guests." Kevin swallows but nods. Raphael noticed the fear from the Prophet. "Do not worry about Michael. He will not hurt you. I will deal with him."</p><p>Kevin let out a small "Thanks".</p><p>"Can I umm can I go now?"</p><p>Raphael waves to the door. Kevin sprints out of the door. Raphael turns back to the cages. His fingers wrap around the bars.</p><p>"You will soon be having company." He grinned.</p><p>He pushes the cage and smirks when his prisoner moans in pain. Raphael waved a goodbye and leaves the room.</p><p>"Gather the troops." He ordered the guard.</p><p>"Is it time?" The guard asks.</p><p>"It is." Raphael answered.</p><p>The guards vanish.</p><p>Raphael gets out his blade and runs his fingers along it.</p><p>This is going to be one Hell of a family reunion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter turned out longer than I expected. Lol.</p><p>This chapter was inspired by the story The Road back to you by Becciehill1976. You should check it out it is a really good story.</p><p>Next chapter coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Caleb and Jess entered the camp they immediately lowered the wardings for Cas and Jack to enter. Cas is worried on what will happen when the hunters realize Jack is not the powerful being they once knew. Cas knew the hunters would feel hopeless and angry. If they knew about the certain archangel in their camp oh that would not go down well.</p><p>From what Cas observed Caleb is clearly the one in charge and Jessica is more like a second in command. Caleb barked orders across the camp forcing everyone to come and meet their newest guests. Eventually the hunters crowded around the fire eagerly waiting for the boy who defeated Michael. Again worry crept up on Cas. What if they want to see Jack's powers? What happens then?</p><p>Sam stood in the background his eyes never leaving Jessica. Michael anxiously stood by Sam's side. He expected a reaction from Sam. Shock or confusion. To Michael's surprise Sam just shrugged. From Sam's experience people rarely stayed dead. Gabriel has pulled that trick many times until Michael killed him for real. Michael felt puzzled by Sam's lack of reaction. The Archangel Raphael is alive and ruling the world. Michael knew his brother loathed humans. Raphael is disgusted by them. Michael remembered his confrontation with his brother. Raphael trying to take the throne, putting his big brother down insisting Michael was mental. Michael knew he wasn't in a good place but mental, crazy, emotionally unstable. Those words did hurt Michael it enraged him that Raphael said those things about him. What happened to being a supportive brother? Did it hurt when Michael killed Raphael of course it did Michael loved his brother. Raphael is alive how the Hell is that possible? Michael saw the light leaving his brother's vessel, he saw the burnt wings.</p><p>How Raphael is here is not the problem. The problem is what to do next? Michael is sure Raphael is not going to welcome him back in open arms. This is going to turn into a war. Another war. Michael sighs. War is second nature to him now. Every day is a war. For once Michael is grateful to have lived in a world where his life was fake. Not because he had Danneel but also Michael was at peace. No war, no fighting, no chaos it was nice.</p><p>"Guys this is Jack." Caleb grinned.</p><p>Jack put on his biggest smile as he went to greet his audience. By looking at the excited and hopeful faces the former nephilim felt he had a purpose again. He missed this feeling.</p><p>"Hello everyone." Jack waved. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."</p><p>Everyone mumbled to each other with excitement. One hunter an older man with a scruffy beard and a cowboy hat leans forward and raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"You're really the kid? The boy with the freaky ass powers?"</p><p>" I am. "</p><p>The hunter scratches his beard and his frown deepens.</p><p>"I expected you to have more muscle."</p><p>"I been working out. I do boxing."</p><p>"Hmm." His eyes shift on to Caleb. "You really believe this kid is the real deal?"</p><p>"I do. They told us they are from the other world."</p><p>"Anyone could say they are from another universe."</p><p>"They know us." Jessica says. "Well they know another version of us. Their world has me and Caleb." When the hunter rolls his eyes at her she immediately glares at him. "Come now Quentin."</p><p>Quentin studied Jack closely. He folds his muscular arms and narrows his eyes.</p><p>"If he is the miracle boy he can give us a taste of his angel mojo."</p><p>" I don't think that would be necessary. " Cas says.</p><p>"No I wanna see. Go on...Jack. Show this old man what you can do."</p><p>Jack hesitated.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea. Raphael could sense it."</p><p>"You don't need to go over the top." The hunter points. "Move that."</p><p>Jack looks at the duffel.</p><p>"That?"</p><p>"Yeah. Move it."</p><p>"Quentin." Caleb puts his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack has just got here. No need to grill him."</p><p>"Don't we do that to all our guests." Quentin huffed. "How do you know his friends are human. Did ya check?"</p><p>"We know Castiel is an angel." Jessica says. "We had a Castiel in this world as well. Expect their Castiel is on our side. He is good."</p><p>Cas saw by Quentin's face that he has already made the decision to hate the angel.</p><p>Quentin turns his intense gaze on to Sam and Michael.</p><p>"What about those two?"</p><p>"Human." Jessica replied.</p><p>"Did ya check?"</p><p>"No but..."</p><p>"Damm girl you losing your touch? Since when did you become so accepting."</p><p>"I'm sure about this." Jessica glanced at Sam and smiles at him. "I believe them."</p><p>Sam gave a small smile back.</p><p>"Same. I know it sounds crazy but..." Caleb laughed. "...I feel they are being honest. I know when people are lying. Quentin how many times do I catch the kids out." He smirked.</p><p>"They are kids. You can tell a kid is lying. It's obvious." Quentin sighs. "Caleb I know you have a heart of gold and you see the good in everyone but one of these days someone is gonna get hurt and that will be on you."</p><p>Caleb grits his teeth with frustration.</p><p>"Again Quentin." Jessica rolled her eyes. "This is getting boring."</p><p>"Just saying if I was in charge."</p><p>"Well you're not. I'm in charge." Caleb snapped. "So I suggest you shut the Hell up and treat the kid with respect."</p><p>Quentin's lip twitched. Anger flashed across his eyes. Sam could tell the older hunter didn't like being ordered round by someone who is much younger than him.</p><p>"I will respect the kid if he moves my bag." Quentin nodded towards the former nephilim. "Come on boy ain't got all day."</p><p>Caleb gives Jack a concerned look.</p><p>"Jack."</p><p>"I can do it." Jack nodded.</p><p>Jack focuses on the duffel. He takes a deep breath and focuses on his soul. He felt the soul magic humming in his chest. Jack knew if he did this it will burn off some of his soul. If Jack moved the duffel just a little bit his soul should be fine. Cas and Sam will be angry but Jack wanted to do this. He wanted Sam and Cas to be accepted into this group. Jack wanted to prove he can help take down Raphael.</p><p>Jack is about to access the soul magic when suddenly the duffel shifted. Jack blinked. Did he do that? Jack moves his hand and to his surprise the duffel slides across the ground. It stops at Caleb's feet. Caleb smirks and picks up the duffel.</p><p>"Well?" He smirked at the older hunter.</p><p>Quentin raises his hand.</p><p>"Give it here."</p><p>Jack smirked.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Jack raises his hand. The duffel floats in the air and flies towards Quentin. Quentin catches it. He looks at his duffel.</p><p>Jessica raises her eyebrow.</p><p>"Well Quentin."</p><p>Quentin looks at the huntress with a scowl on his face.</p><p>"I'm going for a nap."</p><p>The hunter stands up and walks off.</p><p>"Don't take any notice of Quentin." Jessica sighed. "He's an awkward son of a bitch. Disagrees with everything we say."</p><p>"It's okay." Sam smiled.</p><p>"You guys hungry?" Caleb asks.</p><p>"I could eat something." Jack answered.</p><p>Caleb smiles.</p><p>"Come. I'll give you a tour round the camp then we'll eat."</p><p>"Okay."Jack follows Caleb. The former nephilim stops and waves. "You guys coming?"</p><p>"Actually." Jessica holds on to Sam's arm. "Sam is going to help me cook."</p><p>"I am." Sam frowned.</p><p>Jessica smiles at him. Jessica's smile warmed Sam's heart. He immediately followed the huntress. That left Michael and Cas.</p><p>"Go we'll catch up." Cas nodded.</p><p>Jack nods and goes off with Caleb. Cas turns towards his alternative brother.</p><p>"Yes." Michael smiled.</p><p>"I know that was you." Michael's lips press into a thin line. Cas glares at him. "What were you thinking? If Quentin noticed you..."</p><p>"He didn't. They were all watching Jack."</p><p>"Now Jack thinks he has his powers back. I'm going to have to tell him that you moved the bag. He is going to be upset thanks to you."</p><p>Michael frowns.</p><p>"Brother I was only trying to help. I didn't want Jack to embarrass himself in front of everyone."</p><p>"What are we going to do against Raphael. Everyone will be relying on Jack. If they know who you really are..."</p><p>"We'll worry about it when the time comes. Raphael, I will kill him before he even thinks about laying a hand on Jack." The archangel growled. "Raphael is my brother. My responsibility. I will deal him. Once he is out of the way we can go to the fortress, get the ingredients and go back to your world."</p><p>"You sound like you already know what you are doing."</p><p>Michael laughs.</p><p>"Brother you know me. I always have a plan."</p><p>He claps Cas on the back and starts to walk.</p><p>"Where you going?" Cas calls out.</p><p>Michael turns and smiles wide.</p><p>"I'm going to go and make some friends." Cas frowns causing Michael to roll his eyes. "I'm going to talk to the hunters. Get information on anything that involves Raphael or the angels."</p><p>"Should I join you?"</p><p>"No be with Jack. You can trust me Castiel. I will be good..." Michael's eyes slide over to a woman. The woman smiles at the archangel and pats the seat next to her. Michael gives a little wave. "Maybe I have to be a little bit naughty."</p><p>"Michael."</p><p>"Don't blame me." He points to his face. "Blame Dean. I'm just borrowing the face. I'll let you know if I find anything useful."</p><p>The archangel joins the woman and sits with her.</p><p>"Hi I'm Amber." The woman smiled seductively.</p><p>Michael smiles back.</p><p>"Dean." He leans back. "So I was wondering if we could talk...Ah."</p><p>Michael grits his teeth as he felt Amber press down between his legs. Her eyes are full of lust and desire.</p><p>"I'll talk." Amber purred.</p><p>Michael forced a smile.</p><p>"That's great. I do have some questions."</p><p>Her eyes suddenly widen when she felt something hard press against her palm. She smiles devilishly at the archangel.</p><p>"That was quick." She grinned.</p><p>Michael laughed nervously.</p><p>"Uh yeah umm excuse me."</p><p>Michael pushes her hand away and covers his bulge that showed through his jeans. He saw the hunters giving him puzzled looks. Michael turns away and hurries off into the trees.</p><p>He leans on a tree and removes his belt. He again grits his teeth as he touches his stiff cock. Amber's horny behavior made him feel horny as Hell. So much for getting information</p><p>The archangel groans.</p><p>"I really hate being an empath."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jack is starting to figure out how to use the soul magic. Good job Michael intervened. The end was random but this is a comedy series so there are going to be random moments like this lol.</p><p>Next chapter coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had no idea why he is here. Jessica didn't even need his help. She was only cooking a can of beans and rice. She seemed fine she didn't look like she was struggling. Sam simply watched her. He watched the way she moved and spoke. His heart fluttered when she started to hum as she cooked the rice on the fire. He recognized the song she was humming. His Jess used to sing it every time she baked.</p><p>Sam takes a deep breath and mentally counts up to ten. He breathes out and shoves the grief deep down.</p><p><em>Looks like her but it's not her. </em>He kept telling himself over and over.</p><p>When she looked at him he felt the grief crawling its way back up to the surface again.</p><p><em>Damm</em> <em> it!</em></p><p>Fortunately she turned away and went back to focusing on her food again.</p><p>
  <strong>"Sam. "</strong>
</p><p>Sam jumps and looks round. There is no one else here.</p><p>
  <strong>"Sam are you okay? "</strong>
</p><p>Sam looks across the camp and sees Michael standing by the tree. The archangel was watching him. He looked concern.</p><p>
  <strong>"Sam I can feel your grief from here. "</strong>
</p><p>Michael's mouth wasn't moving yet Sam can hear his brother's...Michael's voice in his head.</p><p>Sam wasn't sure how to respond. Does he shout out he is fine or reply mentally to him.</p><p>
  <strong>"Sam!"</strong>
</p><p>Michael started walking towards him.</p><p>
  <em>I'm fine!</em>
</p><p>Michael paused. He heard Sam's voice in his head. He smirks.</p><p>
  <strong>"You can't lie to me. I know you are struggling. Want me to pull you out? You can help me find information on my dear little brother."</strong>
</p><p><em>I'm fine. Sorry my emotions are annoying you. </em>He replied sarcastically.</p><p>Michael frowns.</p><p>
  <strong>"I was just trying to help Sam. I know how it feels to lose a woman. It...hurts. It hurts a lot."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Lose a woman. Seriously when have you ever...</em>
</p><p><strong>"Her name was </strong> <strong>Danneel</strong> <strong>."</strong></p><p>Sam goes quiet when he saw the pain in Michael's eyes. The younger hunter mentally kicked himself. He was so consumed in his own grief he forgot about Michael's relationship to Danneel. It was the first time the archangel experienced love. He fell in love with God's creations. Then Michael lost her. Just like he lost his father. Everyone Michael loves he loses them.</p><p>No wonder Michael had issues.</p><p><strong>"My apologizes." </strong>Michael lowers his eyes. <strong>"I'll leave you alone."</strong></p><p>Sam sighs.</p><p>
  <em>Michael.</em>
</p><p>The archangel turns away and walks off.</p><p>"You okay?" Jessica joins Sam's side and frowns. "You don't look to good."</p><p>" I'm fine. " He replied.</p><p>Jess's lips press into a thin line. She didn't look convinced. She knew Sam was hiding something. Whatever it was it was clearly bothering him. She wasn't going to push him to open up. She has only just met him she couldn't expect him to suddenly tell his life story to her.</p><p>Though she had to admit she was curious on how he knew her counterpart.</p><p>Knowing she needed a distraction Jess starts putting the food into containers. She glanced at Sam now and then. She examined his board back, shoulders, long wavy hair that she so badly wanted to touch. Both brothers are handsome but there is something about Sam that made her feel complete. He made her feel whole again.</p><p>Jessica couldn't bear the thought of being away from him so that's why she asked him to join her. These sudden feelings she has gained scared her. She is a survivor. She's been independent since the day her parents were killed by Michael's army. When Jess watched her parents being tortured and killed, something changed inside her. She put all her focus on one emotion and that was anger. She used that anger to fight through battles and kill every angel that got in her way.</p><p>Her goal was to kill Michael. She wanted his head on a spike for everyone to see. He gave out the order to kill everyone who lived in her town. Innocent people died including her parents. She to was meant to die that day but Caleb arrived and saved her seconds before she met her tragic fate.</p><p>From that day her and Caleb hunted the angels and saved the humans. That's how they formed this group.</p><p>Her anger kept her going and helped her survive. Her and Caleb are inseparable. They are the hunting duo. They had sex in the past. There was nothing romantic going on between them. It was more of a friends with benefits type of relationship or as Jess once said to him she saw this as a stress reliever a way to unleash her anger. Having all that built up rage needed to go somewhere.</p><p>When she met Sam. When she pointed that gun at him for the first time in ages she felt different. The anger she once had subsided. When they announced Michael's death she felt relief. There was rumors going around Michael was killed but now the rumors are confirmed Jess felt a heavy weight lift off her. The burden she carried was gone.</p><p>Spending time with Sam has caused other emotions to come to the surface. The anger was gone and she found herself feeling relaxed. She felt drawn to Sam like she was meant to meet him. She felt they were meant to be together which was weird considering she has never seen him in her life. She felt happier when being around him she felt safe. If he left her now she would feel alone and vulnerable.</p><p>Jessica really couldn't understand this sudden wave of emotions. She never had feelings like this with Caleb.</p><p>
  <em>What the Hell is this?</em>
</p><p>Her thoughts are interrupted when Sam clears his throat.</p><p>"Want me to help you with that?"</p><p>"Um yeah sure."</p><p>She gives him the container. His hand goes on hers. Both pause and look into each other's eyes. Then Jess ducks her head and pulls her hand away. She runs her fingers through her messy pony tail and says.</p><p>"I'm gonna go and get Cal. Tell him supper is ready."</p><p>"Uh yeah okay."</p><p>Jess nods and walks or more like runs off. Sam leans on the table and takes several breaths.</p><p>
  <em>Why did we have to come back. Why?</em>
</p><p>Sam sits down. He sighs sadly.</p><p>
  <em>I wish you were here Dean.</em>
</p><p>He sat like that for a while. Grieving for everyone he lost including Dean. Although Dean is alive he is not there by Sam's side.</p><p>Caleb's yell causes Sam to stand up and he goes and joins everyone around the camp fire.</p><p>Jack is sat next to Cas. The former nephilim felt gutted. He thought he used his powers. When Cas told him it was Michael Jack was mad. He didn't want Michael's help. He wished Michael would back off. Jack knew he was being dramatic but being back here in this world with these people it brought back all the bad memories. His hatred towards the archangel was increasing by the second.</p><p>Judging by Michael's crushed expression Jack knew Michael was feeling his anger.</p><p>The archangel turns away from his alternative nephew's face and focuses on the other people in the group. Amber was smiling at him. She then uncrossed her legs like Sharon Stone from the movie Basic Instinct. Michael almost gasped as she revealed her passageway to him. She crosses her legs and puts on an innocent face. Michael's dick twitched in response. He hated it. He would happily smite this woman right here right now.</p><p>Quentin swallows his spoonful of rice and clears his throat.</p><p>"So boys. What happened in your world. Tell us everything."</p><p>Caleb raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Really Quentin?"</p><p>"I wanna know why it is called paradise. Caleb you must be curious to. They said they knew you and Jess." His eyes go on to Sam. "Tall boy care to share to the class."</p><p>"Um..." Sam nervously looks round. He saw Jess staring at him with a curious expression. He swallows and rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Okay well um I knew Caleb for years. He was a hunter."</p><p>"Aww so my other me went down the same road." Caleb laughed.</p><p>"You..umm he was a good hunter."</p><p>"Was?"</p><p>"He...died."</p><p>Guilt shows on Sam's face as he remembers Caleb's death. Caleb slaps the younger Winchester on the knee and grins at him.</p><p>"Don't feel bad at least I helped people right?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sam smiles. "You did."</p><p>"What about the girl?" Quentin asks.</p><p>"The girl has a name." Jessica glared.</p><p>Quentin ignores her.</p><p>"Maybe we should leave it there." Michael says not liking where this is going.</p><p>"I ain't talking to you!" Quentin glared.</p><p>Michael looked worried.</p><p>"Sam you don't have to say anything."</p><p>"No its okay." Sam assured him. "I knew Jessica. We both went to Stanford."</p><p>"You went to Stanford?" Jessica asks.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So did I." Jess grinned. "How cool is that other version of me went to Stanford."</p><p>Jessica didn't want to push Sam earlier about his life but now that he is talking about it she wanted to know more.</p><p>"Me and her we were um friends um good friends."</p><p>Quentin choked on his beans. He coughs and bangs his chest.</p><p>"You were an item?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Jessica's eyes widen. Is this the reason why she had feelings for him? Did she have the same feelings as her counterpart? Was Sam playing with her mind? Jessica suddenly didn't want to know anymore. She can already feel the sweat pouring down her face at the realization. Of course Quentin wanted to know more.</p><p>"You say you were friends." He said the last part in a dramatic tone. "What happened?"</p><p>Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek. It was easier talking about Caleb's death but Jess is a different story all together.</p><p>"She...She died."</p><p>Jessica blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Although she has never met her counterpart her death did hurt.</p><p>"How did she die?" Quentin asks.</p><p>Sam's hands are shaking. The fire and her screams still haunted him to this day. A tear rolls down his cheek. No one noticed because he kept his head down. Michael noticed due to enhanced senses. He looks at Quentin.</p><p>"That's none of your business." Michael snapped at the older hunter.</p><p>"It is my business." Quentin glared at him. "This is my damm camp after all. You should be grateful to be a part of it."</p><p>Michael laughs.</p><p>"You don't even want us here."</p><p>"What about you smart ass." Quentin raises his eyebrow. "Who did you lose?"</p><p>"Lose?"</p><p>"Clearly death follows you."</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"It's funny how you both knew Caleb and Jessica and now they are both dead." He spat out the last part. "Makes me wonder if my Caleb and Jessica will suffer the same fate."</p><p>"They won't." Michael stated firmly.</p><p>"Hmm. I'm not convinced."</p><p>"Quentin please leave it." Caleb begged.</p><p>"Tell me." Quentin leans towards the archangel. "What do you think of the Archangel Michael."</p><p>"Michael." Michael laughs. "Why are we talking about him. He's dead."</p><p>"I just wanna hear ya thoughts. What's your opinion on him?</p><p>"He's dead." Michael repeated. "End of discussion."</p><p>"What about Raphael? You seemed very interested in him. I saw you earlier talking to the hunters asking very specific questions."</p><p>"I thought you were having a nap."</p><p>Quentin's lips form into a smirk. Michael sighs.</p><p>
  <em>He was spying.</em>
</p><p>"Why are YOU so interested?"</p><p>"I wanted information. I like to know everything about my enemy. Their strengths and weaknesses. It benefits the mission."</p><p>"He has a point." A hunter pointed out. "Raphael is a threat. The more information they know the better. They are our only hope in stopping him."</p><p>"We know the nephilim is a powerful kid." Quentin nodded to Jack. "They got an angel." He gave Cas a dirty look. "They got a hunter." He gestured to Sam. He looks at Michael. "What about you?"</p><p>"Hunter." Michael grinned. "One of the best."</p><p>"Is it because of your abilities."</p><p>Michael frowns.</p><p>"Abilities."</p><p>Quentin grins. Excitement showed in his eyes.</p><p>"I was gonna mention it earlier but I let tall boy speak first because I wanted to save the best for last."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Caleb asks.</p><p>"I saw Dean earlier leaning on the tree. He was near my tent. This was his exact words." He clears his throat. "I really hate being an empath."</p><p>It went silent. Sam and Cas look each other while Jack became tense. Michael laughs a little.</p><p>"That was an expression."</p><p>"Hmm. That's what they all say. I hate angels. I also hate psychics. They are a freak of nature. I don't want an empath in this camp manipulating us."</p><p>"We are on your side." Cas says.</p><p>"YOU LIED TO OUR FACES!" Quentin roared.</p><p>"QUENTIN THAT IS ENOUGH!" Caleb yelled.</p><p>"YOU WANT A FREAK IN YOUR CAMP HUH!"</p><p>The shouts and arguments got louder. Michael places his hands on his head and moans as the emotions hit him like a wave. The ringing in his head increased his head felt like it was going to explode. Pain went through him and Michael suddenly found himself on the rack again. The screams from the souls roared in his ears and the demons laughter pierced through his skull.</p><p>The sound of whistling caused fear to rise inside the archangel. He saw the white eyed demon walk towards him with that familiar smirk on his face.</p><p>"I'm not here." Michael shook his head. "I'm not here."</p><p>Alastair pressed the tip of the blade against Michael's throat. He chuckles and amusement danced in his eyes. He raises the blade and goes towards the archangel. As soon as the blade made contact with his skin Michael screams and pulls at the chains. The chains snap and fall on the ground.</p><p>The demon's eyes widen in surprise. Michael punches him and they both go on the ground.</p><p>Michael wraps his hands around Alastair's throat and starts to strangle him. Alastair shook under the archangel's grip. He bangs the archangel's chest and gasps. Michael wasn't going to let go. Alastair tortured him. Michael wanted to make the demon suffer.</p><p>"Not so powerful now huh." Michael laughed. He increases his grip and smirks at Alastair's struggle. "I am going to enjoy this."</p><p>He was about to unleash his power when suddenly a hand goes on his shoulder.</p><p>Then the archangel fell into the darkness.</p><hr/><p>Michael lands on his ass. He quickly looks round. His eyes are wide with fear. He then realized he is back in camp. The archangel sighs with relief. His relief vanishes when he saw a body on the ground. Caleb is kneeling by the body and checking for a pulse. Panic appears on Caleb's face.</p><p>"Guys. Guys I can't feel a pulse!"</p><p>Michael goes pale when he saw the person's face. Quentin is on the ground. His chest is still. Michael swallows and looks at his hands. Horror shows on his face when he realized what he done.</p><p>He killed a man.</p><p>His friends are going to pay the price.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"</em>Do CPR!"</p><p>"Is he alive?"</p><p>"Faster! Go faster!"</p><p>"Help! Help us please!"</p><p>Their voices, their cries played over and over in his head like a broken tape recorder. Michael didn't fight when they grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to the dungeon. Well actually it was just a shed that contained ropes and chains they called it the dungeon anyway. The hunters shoved Michael in and slammed the door behind him. Michael didn't bother trying to find a way out. He can already feel the warding weighing down on him. Even if he did escape the hunters would be suspicious. Then there would be a risk his identify would be exposed.</p><p>The archangel sat in the corner of the room. He hums a soft tune and closes his eyes. He tried to clear his mind. The panic outside kept nagging at the back of his mind. He remembered Sam screaming. He remembered Cas and Jack's horrified expressions. He remembered Caleb banging Quentin's chest while Jessica breathed air into the older hunter's lungs.</p><p>Michael knew he was a freak when Cas told him he was an empath but hearing those words from Quentin's mouth, seeing the worried and scared reactions from the hunters it upset Michael. The archangel was aware Sam was a psychic years ago. If this is what it's like to live as a psychic then Michael felt sorry for him. Sam had visions. Michael would take visions over emotions. This empath crap was really getting to him now. Sure it helped him fight the vampires but he wished he can have a break and not feel what others are feelings. It is making him paranoid and anxious. How can he understand others emotions when he is still trying to figure out his own.</p><p>A tear slips down his cheek. He messed up again. He hurt everyone again.</p><p>
  <em>So much for making friends.</em>
</p><p>The archangel lies down and continues to hum the same, sad tune.</p><hr/><p>Sam, Cas and Jack waited outside the medical tent. While Sam and Cas looked worried Jack looked pissed.</p><p>"I told you we couldn't trust him."</p><p>"Jack not now." Cas says.</p><p>"What the Hell was that back there?" Sam asked.</p><p>"He tried to kill someone." Jack glared at him. "If I had my powers Quentin would be okay."</p><p>"Jack don't blame yourself." Cas places his hand on the former nephilim's shoulder. "This is not your fault."</p><p>"These people had faith in me to take down Raphael. They trusted you guys because of me. Quentin is right we have lied to them. We brought the most dangerous threat into their camp." Jack sighs. "Now we are all going to suffer."</p><p>"We're not." Cas looks at the younger Winchester. "Sam Michael was scared I don't think he did this intentionally."</p><p>Cas remembered Michael looking stressed when everyone was arguing. Suddenly the archangel sprung up from his seat and he charged at Quentin. The hunter received a punch before Michael tackled him to the ground. Michael strangled him and laughed as he watched Quentin struggle under his grip. He look like a mad man in front of everyone. When Cas pulled his alternative brother off the hunter Michael just stopped. He snapped out of what he was doing and the wild look he had in his eyes was gone. Castiel knew in the past this Michael enjoyed hurting others but this was different. The archangel looked terrified. The first thing he did when he realized what he done was turn to Castiel and said.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>It broke Cas seeing those familiar green eyes with so much fear in them. The hunters grabbed Michael. Cas was about to protest but Michael just shook his head at him and allowed the hunters to take him away.</p><p>Cas tried to reach out to his alternative brother but there was a block. Cas assumed there is warding in the shed. He tried to visit the archangel but the hunters wouldn't allow it. They forced Sam, Cas and Jack to wait outside until further instruction.</p><p>Jessica steps out of the tent. She sent Sam a glare. The look struck Sam like a stab to the heart. Seeing the face of the woman he loves looking at him with the look of betrayal and hurt made Sam wish he can just vanish. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with his brother in the Impala driving down the road like the good old times.</p><p>"How is he?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Alive." Jess answered. "Left with severe bruising. If you didn't stop your friend, Quentin would have been dead."</p><p>"Look we are really sorry."</p><p>"Sorry?" Jessica scoffed at the angel. "What sorry that my friend tried to kill one of your people." She glares at Cas. "Sorry is not gonna change anything. Quentin is an asshole but we don't kill our own people. That's the rules. If we kill our own we are just as bad as the angels."</p><p>"My brother. He...He's been through a lot." Sam says.</p><p>"That's your excuse."</p><p>"Quentin was pushing his buttons."</p><p>"He pushes Caleb's buttons but Caleb doesn't strangle him! What the Hell did Quentin mean about Dean being an empath."</p><p>"Dean is an empath." Sam lied. "Sometimes he really struggles to control his abilities especially when he is with big groups of people."</p><p>"We believe the situation back there really affected him. He was overwhelmed with everyone's emotions. It caused him to freak out." Cas continued. "He does have anger issues alongside this empath problem."</p><p>"It really sucks." Sam added.</p><p>"Very." Cas agreed.</p><p>Jessica blows out a sigh. She puts her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Everyone has been talking. They don't really want a empath here. "</p><p>"Why is that?" Sam asks .</p><p>"Because he is a um..."</p><p>"A freak." Sam said his tone harsh.</p><p>"We are uncomfortable with being around people who express um...powers."</p><p>"They are not bad people."</p><p>"I have to disagree. There has been cases of gifted people who have killed innocent lives. There was a woman who created fire and she burned people alive. Another case was a man who compelled people. He told them to kill themselves."</p><p>"Not all of them are bad. There are some who use their powers for good. Some people didn't even want to have psychic powers. They didn't want that type of life."</p><p>"Sam I get it. You are defending your brother. A empath is pretty serious. They can manipulate you. Amber told me that Dean played with her emotions. Made her think she fancied him. We don't what else he could do. We can't have him clouding our thoughts. We need Jack to take down Raphael. We are okay with Castiel Jack trusts him."</p><p>"Jack trusts Dean. Right Jack? "</p><p>Jack shifted uncomfortably. He swallows.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sam."</p><p>Jess raises her eyebrow at Sam. Sam clenched his fists. He couldn't be mad at Jack. Jack didn't trust Michael. The former nephilim had good reasons to not trust the archangel. However the anger refused to leave Sam. He felt offended by the hunters opinions on the gifted people. Sam was once a psychic. He didn't choose to be a psychic. He didn't want to be Azazel's special child. He was scared just like the other special children. They were seen as threats to society. They were seen as freaks that needed to be eliminated. Sam can understand people's fear towards psychics but he wished people gave psychics a chance so they can see psychics and other gifted people are human and not all of them are bad.</p><p>"Jessica." Sam didn't want to ask this but curiosity got the better of him. "If someone very close to you developed psychic abilities what would you do?"</p><p>At first Jessica looked puzzled by the question. She then furrows her eyebrows and she was debating with herself on how to answer this.</p><p>"Honestly." She sighs. "They go dark side I would kill them. Gotta protect the community."</p><p>"So you wouldn't accept them? Help them?"</p><p>"I...I can't the abilities they have gained it changes them. They wouldn't be the same. Best thing to do is put them out of their misery."</p><p>Sam didn't respond. He knew this is not his Jess but her answer made him think about his Jess. What would have happened if his Jess found out he was psychic? What would have happened if she found out he was given demon blood? Would his Jess fear him? Would she accept him? Would she leave him?</p><p>Sam clutched his chest. He felt his heart breaking into millions of pieces. Maybe it was a blessing she was dead so she didn't have to see the freak the monster he became.</p><p>The memories of his days on demon blood caused bile to rise in his throat. He turns and runs off leaving the others standing there.</p><p>"I'm...I'm sorry." Jess looked apologetic. "I didn't mean to upset him."</p><p>"It's okay." Cas sighed. "I'll talk to him."</p><p>She nods.</p><p>"Good. You guys get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow. I'm um...I'm gonna go and check on Quentin."</p><p>She turns away and goes back in the tent.</p><hr/><p>When Michael opened his eyes he knew he wasn't in the dungeon. For starters his clothes are gone. All he is wearing is a pair of shorts. He also knows he is not in the dungeon because the scenery is different. The sand, the ocean he is on the beach.</p><p>The archangel wraps his arms around himself suddenly feeling conscious about his body. He watched the waves crash and the water comes and soaks the sand. He let out a sigh as the water made contact with his skin. The water is cold but it felt nice. It soothed his mind. He could stand here all day.</p><p>Michael knew this wasn't real. The beaches in his world are gone. Even the sea is now an empty pit.</p><p>This means Michael is dreaming. The archangel groans. He thought he was past all this. He is an archangel again he shouldn't be dreaming.</p><p>Then he felt a presence. He knew he wasn't here alone. Fear rose in him. Is Dean here? He really did not want to speak to Dean. He wanted to avoid Dean as much as possible. Then he felt something wrap round him. He looks down and sees arms are around him.</p><p>"That's beautiful baby." A female voice praised him.</p><p>Michael turns round.</p><p>Mary Winchester is facing him. She wore a hat, a long summer gown and flip-flops. She had a smile on her face and her eyes sparkled.</p><p>Michael was not dreaming, he is living through a memory. Dean's memory.</p><p><em>Not again. </em>Michael sighed heavily.</p><p>The archangel would take a day at the beach over forty years in Hell. So he played along knowing there is no point fighting this.</p><p>Mary goes down on her knees. Michael sits down next to her. He saw her looking at the sand castle. He guessed Dean must have made that, that's why she is praising him.</p><p>"Thank you." Michael replied unsure what else to say.</p><p>Mary turns to him with a beaming smile. It is weird seeing her like this. He couldn't believe this is the same woman he had locked up. The same woman he tortured. Michael moves away from her. The guilt consumes him. He hurt Sam and Dean's mom. How could Sam still be talking to him after what he done. Jack has seen the torture up close and personal. He has seen the pain Mary went through. No wonder Jack didn't want nothing to do with him.</p><p>Mary gently takes his arm and gets him to sit next to her again. She runs her fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Does your castle have a name?" She asked.</p><p>He shrugs. Mary pulls him closer and wraps her arm around him.</p><p>"How about Winchester Castle. Named after you."</p><p>He nods and leans into her touch. He didn't care about the sand castle. He was taking in her warmth and accepting the love he was receiving from her. He knew he did not deserve this but he missed the comfort. He missed Danneel's comfort. He still remembered when he woke up from the nightmare and she was there right by his side.</p><p>Mary kisses his head and strokes his cheek. Her eyes showed warmth. It made him feel safe and content.</p><p>Then the touch is gone and Michael falls face first into the sand. He sits up and spits the sand out. He touches his cheek where her hand was and he mourns the loss. Then the sound of splashing got his attention. He looks at the ocean. His eyes widen when he saw a hand sticking out of the water.</p><p>Michael reached the shore. He froze when he saw a face poking out of the water. Dean Winchester struggled and tried to stay on the surface. Few seconds later Dean is suddenly pulled down and the splashing stops.</p><p>Michael stared with disbelief. Dean is drowning. How? How is that possible?</p><p>Then it dawned on Michael. He is an archangel now. Rocky's Bar is gone. That means Dean has fallen back into the endless torture Michael put him through. That's why Michael hasn't heard from Dean. He thought it was to do with him being low on grace so he couldn't form a connection but actually all this time Dean has been drowning in his own mind.</p><p>Michael didn't even know!</p><p>The archangel charges into the water. He then starts swimming. He pushes through the waves and swims as fast as he can. He stops when he felt the hunter's presence below him. Michael dives into the water and swims towards the older Winchester.</p><p>Dean is kicking his legs about and fighting an invisible enemy. He cries out as he goes deeper into the Abyss. Michael reaches out and grabs Dean by his wrist. The hunter didn't protest. He instead went limp and his eyes close.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Michael pulls Dean up and puts his arm around him. "I got you now."</p><p>The archangel swims towards the surface bringing Dean along with him. As soon as Michael touched the surface there is a white light followed by a flash.</p><p>The last thing Michael heard was the waves before everything went silent.</p><hr/><p>Michael wakes up and finds himself back in the dungeon again. He glances at the window and sees the sunlight pouring in. The archangel has slept through the whole night. Michael stands up and almost jumps when he hears the door open.</p><p>Sam and Caleb are standing at the door with a tray of food. Michael didn't need food but the hunters thought he was human so he had to play along.</p><p>"Good morning Dean." Caleb nodded.</p><p>The greeting was blunt. Had no emotion to it at all.</p><p>"Hi." Michael greeted back.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sam asks.</p><p>Michael ignored the question when his eyes fell on to the person who was behind the younger Winchester. Dean Winchester stood behind his brother. Michael's eyes met Dean's green ones. They both stared at each other. Both had the same confused expression.</p><p>Michael eyes widen.</p><p>"Dean."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica stared at the ceiling. She didn't sleep much last night. Sam's reaction, his crushed expression wouldn't leave her mind. It upset her seeing him like this.</p><p>She wanted to go after him and apologize but she wasn't known to be the comforting type and why should she apologize she was being honest with him. It's not her fault he is sensitive.</p><p>A grunt came from her side. Jessica rolls to her side and smiles.</p><p>"Morning sleeping head."</p><p>Caleb cracked an eye open. He mumbles something unrecognizable and buries his head in the pillow. Jess throws off the covers and gets out of bed. Caleb grabs her arm.</p><p>"Come back to bed."</p><p>Jessica sighs.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>She gets out and slips a shirt and cargo pants on. She ties her hair up and puts on her boots. As she is doing her shoelaces Caleb sits up. He studies her. She was tense. She's been acting weird since last night. He only just went into his tent before she pushed him on to the mattress. He didn't have the chance to speak her lips just slammed against his and she furiously removed his clothes. The hunter didn't complain he let her continue. He knew she was pissed off and needed to release some of her anger. Caleb had to admit he needed to release some steam after the whole incident with Quentin and the fact there is a empath in the camp.</p><p>Last night, the sex was different. They did the usual routine but there was something off with Jess. She didn't look like she was in the room with him. She looked lost in thought like her mind was elsewhere. When she is in this type of mood she was thinking about something or someone.</p><p>Jessica does her shoelaces and goes to the weapons box. She picks up her gun and checks for bullets. Again Caleb watched her. It amazed him how much she has changed through the years. It only felt like yesterday when he charged into her apartment and saved her from a gruesome death. She was so young so naive Caleb cherished her innocence he didn't want to expose her to the supernatural world but he had no choice. He saved her and it was his responsibility to protect her.</p><p>From that day he and Jess have stuck together and never left each other's side. He loved Jessica. She is his best are in a friends with benefits type of relationship but that was more for her than him. He hoped one day she would find her perfect man.</p><p><em>She has gotta get my approval. </em>He thought with a small smile.</p><p>"Hey!" Jessica slaps him on the knee. "Get up."</p><p>He moans but eventually gets out of bed. He puts his clothes on and follows the huntress out of the tent.</p><p>Jessica paused when she saw Sam among the hunters. He looks straight at her. She saw bags under his eyes and his hair is tangled. Jessica can tell he didn't sleep well.</p><p>"You alright?" Caleb asked.</p><p>Jessica nods.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>Caleb nods but he wasn't convinced. If he tried to get her to talk she would only shut him down. The hunter decided to wait and if Jessica wanted to talk he will be there to listen.</p><p>"I got to speak to Sam. You wanna come?"</p><p>" No. " Jessica shook her head. He frowns at her. Jessica looks in a random direction. "I got um... stuff to do. Planning and all you know..."</p><p>"Yeah." He sighed.</p><p>When Sam looked their way again Jess turns away and runs off. Caleb notices and he furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>
  <em>So she is avoiding Sam.</em>
</p><p>Then Caleb couldn't blame her. She found out her counterpart dated Sam so it must be awkward for both her and Sam. The other world Jessica died. Caleb can't imagine what Sam must be going through. The grief, the pain no wonder Sam always looked sad when walking round the camp. They made it worse when they threw the brother into the dungeon.</p><p>Caleb didn't want to do that to Dean but he is a possible threat. He is an empath and the psychics Caleb met have been far from friendly.</p><p>Hunters have made it very clear that gifted people can't be trusted. They are not human. Anything not human needed to be put down. With everything that's happened in the last few years the hunters have become even more wary. Caleb rarely trusted anyone but Jack he knew he can trust him. Caleb has heard about all the good Jack did for this world. The boy is a hero.</p><p>Dean could be a hero to but the hunters are struggling already being around Jack Caleb didn't want to make it worst by allowing Dean out. As Caleb stated to everyone they needed Jack they don't need an empath. What can an empath do on the battlefield? Worm his way into Raphael's heart?</p><p>Caleb scoffs. Right as if that will happen. Raphael is a cold-hearted bastard that needed to suffer. Caleb hoped Jack will give the archangel a slow, painful death.</p><p>The hunter made his way over to the fire. He fills the tray with food. He felt the younger Winchester's presence.</p><p>"Hi Sam." Caleb said with a smile.</p><p>"Hi." Sam replied.</p><p>"Have you eaten?" Caleb asks.</p><p>"No. I'm not hungry."</p><p>Caleb didn't have to read Sam's thoughts to know what was coming next.</p><p>"I'm going to see your brother now. Want to join me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Alright follow me."</p><p>The hunters walked in silence. Caleb tried to make small talk but Sam was more interested in seeing his brother. Eventually Caleb gave up.</p><p>Once they reached the door. Caleb looks through the slit.</p><p>"He's asleep."</p><p>Sam frowns.</p><p>"Asleep?"</p><p>Sam looks through the slit. His brother's form is curled up in the corner. Sam studies Dean/Michael's face. He looked so innocent and young when he is asleep you wouldn't think that is the archangel who destroyed the world.</p><p>"We could come back later." Caleb suggested.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>Sam saw his brother shift. He then sat up. The prisoner didn't look surprised he was in here. That confirmed to Sam Michael is still in control.</p><p>Once Michael was up Caleb opens the door.</p><p>"Good morning Dean." Caleb nodded.</p><p>"Hi." Michael greeted back.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sam asks.</p><p>Michael looks over Sam's shoulder. The archangel's face suddenly screws up with confusion. Sam looks behind him and frowns.</p><p>
  <em>What is Michael looking at?</em>
</p><p>Then Michael's eyes widen.</p><p>"Dean."</p><p>Sam looks behind him again. He looks back at Michael's paled face.</p><p>"M...Dean what's going on?"</p><p>"Get out."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I SAID GET OUT!" Michael roared.</p><p>Caleb nearly drops the tray in shock. He quickly puts the tray down and hurries out of the room.</p><p>Sam stayed where he was. He folds his arms.</p><p>"Dean. What's going on?"</p><p>"Go Sam." Michael ordered. "Please."</p><p>"Dean."</p><p>"Headache." Michael clutches his head. "Its playing up again please go."</p><p>Sam walks across the room. He ignored the archangel's protests.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Sam puts his arm around Michael and carefully puts him down by the wall. Sam sits next to him. Michael was staring at a spot. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are wide.</p><p>"Michael." Sam whispered. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Michael's eyes slide on to him. Sam couldn't believe how scared Michael looked. The archangel answered in the most smallest voice he could muster.</p><p>"I think I'm losing my mind Samuel."</p><p><em>I think we all are. </em>Sam thought.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I'm seeing things, hearing things, feeling things." Michael laughed nervously. "I thought I saw your brother." Hope rises in Sam's chest. "It wasn't him." Michael shakes his head. "He's gone now."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"He's okay." Michael assured him. "My connection to him is growing stronger by the day. Soon he can take control and you can get rid of me for good."</p><p>"Michael." Sam sighed. "We don't hate you. You made mistakes but you are learning you are..." He smiles. "You're trying to be good. I did want to kill you at first but now...Me and Cas are always worrying about you now."</p><p>"I'm a liability."</p><p>"You are not a liability."</p><p>"Look what happened yesterday." His voice cracked. "I messed up."</p><p>"The emotions were getting to you. Michael I would freak out to."</p><p>The archangel opens his mouth but quickly shuts it and looks down. Sam knew there is more than what Michael told him. In the beginning Sam would have wanted to know everything because he was worried about his brother's safety. Now the hunter thought the archangel had the right to have his privacy. Sam didn't want to force information out of him. Sam believed Michael regarding his brother's safety.</p><p>A small smile appeared on Michael's face.</p><p><em>Right he can feel my emotions. </em>Sam thought.</p><p>The reassurance did seem to calm the archangel. He leans back and puts his arm behind his head to make himself comfortable.</p><p>"I also want to say I'm sorry about Jessica. Sorry I snapped you I know you were trying to help. Danneel, if you wanna talk about it."</p><p>"Do you want to talk about Jessica?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well." Michael smiles. "I guess that's settled. We keep our love lives to ourselves."</p><p>"I think I will like that." Sam laughed. Then he had a thought. "Michael, why do you keep standing up for me? Defending me?"</p><p>"Big brother trait." Michael looks down at his hands. "I been Dean for a long time now it made me remember what it was like to be a big brother. Looking at you I see my little brother."</p><p>Sam flinched.</p><p>"Lucifer."</p><p>"You are not like him. It's the need to protect. You are Dean's priority so you are my priority as well. Same for Castiel he is my brother as the oldest archangel it is my duty to protect my younger siblings. Jack..." Michael sighs. "He hates me."</p><p>"Jack doesn't hate you. You gotta give him time. Being here..."</p><p>"I know." He shrugs. "I wish we can start fresh."</p><p>"When go back, we can start fresh. You said you wanted to help Heaven right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Give up your monster army?"</p><p>"Yes. I swear on my Father I will protect his creations." The archangel rubs his head. "To do that I need to handle this."</p><p>"One step at a time." Sam nodded.</p><p>Michael nods.</p><p>"One step at a time."</p><p>Suddenly there is a loud crash followed by a series of screams. Sam scrambled to his feet and he runs to the door. He goes outside.</p><p>Sam reaches the group of the hunters.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Sam looks at the hole in the ground. Smoke rises in the air that eventually takes over the camp.</p><p>"Sam." Cas joins the younger hunter's side. "It's him."</p><p>A figure steps out of the smoke. Shadows of wings show behind the new arrival. The new arrival resembled Michael's original vessel only difference was this man is younger.</p><p>The man scans his surroundings. Sam felt uncomfortable. He felt like the man is looking right through him.</p><p>A smile forms on the man's lips.</p><p>"Greetings mortals."</p><p>The sounds of guns being loaded went round the group. Raphael laughs.</p><p>"You think your little guns can hurt me?"</p><p>"No but the boy can." A hunter yelled.</p><p>Jack steps out of the crowd. Cas goes to grab him but the former nephilim slaps Cas's hand away. Jack walks up to the archangel.</p><p>Raphael looks down at the kid. Amusement shows in his eyes.</p><p>"You must be Jack."</p><p>Jack glares at him.</p><p>"I'm gonna stop you."</p><p>"Oh really?" He raises his eyebrow. "With what power?"</p><p>"He's a nephilim." Caleb smirked. "He killed the angels. He killed Michael."</p><p>Raphael laughs.</p><p>"You won't be laughing soon asshole." Jessica smirked.</p><p>The archangel continued laughing.</p><p>"You have no idea." He looks down at the kid. "You didn't tell them."</p><p>"Tell us what?" One of the hunters asked.</p><p>"Jack is human. Michael is alive."</p><p>There is a series of "What?" "Huh?" "How?"</p><p>"You're lying." Jess says.</p><p>"Why would I lie Miss Moore?"</p><p>Jess clenched her fists when his dark eyes locked on to her.</p><p>"They wouldn't lie to us." Caleb argued. "They want to take you down. We will take you down. Now that we have a nephilim on our side you have no chance. We are going to win this war." The hunter grins. "I'll be there to watch you die."</p><p>Raphael looks at the hunter.</p><p>"I don't think you will be seeing my death anytime soon."</p><p>His eyes glow.</p><p>Caleb's neck snaps and he drops to the ground.</p><p>Sam flinched as Caleb drops to the ground. The horror and shock showed in Sam's eyes.</p><p>Jessica screams and runs to Caleb's side. She lifts his head and examines him. His face is blank and his eyes are glazed over.</p><p>"No...NO!"</p><p>She rests her head on his chest. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to lose him. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be dead! Jess knew deep down he is dead. She lost a fellow hunter, a best friend.</p><p>
  <em>Raphael killed him.</em>
</p><p>She looks up. She glares at the archangel. Raphael wasn't scared of a silly little mud monkey.</p><p>"I really do not like to waste resources." He looks down at the body as he said it. "If it gets you to listen well...then we will continue killing people one by one until you know how to behave. Now where were we? Ah yes."</p><p>He backhands the former nephilim and sends him flying into the bushes. The archangel moves forward and enters the camp. Castiel moves in front of his alternative brother. Raphael head butts him and shoves the angel out of the way.</p><p>"Brother." Raphael yelled. "I know you are here."</p><p>The archangel stiffened when he felt something hit his back. He grimaced and wraps his fingers around the bullet that is lodged into his back. He pulls the bullet out and let's it drop to the ground.</p><p>He turns and looks directly at the hunter who shot him.</p><p>Sam Winchester.</p><p>"Sam. You know where my brother is?" He gestures to the hunters. "Care to share."</p><p>The younger Winchester didn't respond. Raphael shakes his head. He flicks his wrist. Sam yelps as a long cut goes down his cheek. Blood trickles down the hunter's face.</p><p>"It's not hard Sam. Tell me where Michael is. Everyone doesn't believe me. If they hear it from you." He smiles. "It might knock some sense into them and maybe no one else has to die. Your choice."</p><p>Sam looks at everyone. He stops at Jess who was looking at him with disbelief. If Sam told them the truth then Jess will never want to talk to him. He will lose her again. Then Sam didn't want more blood on his hands. He can already tell Raphael meant business. The archangel wouldn't mess around. Sam didn't want to turn Michael in. Sam didn't want to lose his brother. He didn't want to put Dean in danger.</p><p>Sam didn't know what to do.</p><p>"Raphael!"</p><p>Raphael turns round.</p><p>Michael steps out and faces his brother.</p><p>The hunters are muttering "No" "Please don't let be him." " Michael is dead. "</p><p>Raphael's smile confirmed it. Shock and fear spreads across the hunters. All this time they had the archangel in their camp and they didn't even know.</p><p>" Michael. "</p><p>Raphael spreads his arms out and grins at his brother.</p><p>"Welcome back."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know a lot of you have questions about Dean. I will address it eventually. I thought we needed a Sam and Michael interaction. :)</p><p>Next chapter coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael looks round at the scene in front of him. Cas is on the ground, Jack is hurt and Caleb is dead. Raphael didn't care. The younger archangel enjoyed watching everyone suffer it made him feel more powerful than ever. Michael is still baffled on how his brother survived but now was not the time to question it. The older archangel has been dreading this moment. He didn't want to face Raphael not after how their last conversation went down.</p><p>Michael had no choice but to face Raphael head on. He straightened up making himself look threatening.</p><p>"Brother." Michael said his voice calm. "Been a while."</p><p>Raphael went up to his brother within a few strides. He stops inches away from his brother's face. His face softens.</p><p>"Michael." He places his hand on the older archangel's shoulder. He smiles. His eyes lit up with happiness. "It's so good to see you."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Michael frowns. Is Raphael being nice? No something is wrong? Something is very wrong.</p><p>"I was so worried." Raphael became concerned. "I thought they were holding you as prisoner. When I realized they didn't know who you were." He looks at the crowd. "I was worried the truth will come out and you will be harmed. Dear brother that's why I had to say you were alive that way I can bring you home."</p><p>Michael moves away from his brother. His face hardens.</p><p>"What you playing at Raphael?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just want my big brother back safe and sound. Is that too much to ask?"</p><p>"I would have believed you." Michael glared. "Last time we spoke you tried to kill me."</p><p>"You tried to kill me." Raphael raises his hands in surrender. "I want to move past that now. Start fresh, be a family again. Isn't that what you want?" The older archangel grits his teeth. Raphael folds his arms. "Brother come back with me."</p><p>That sounded more like a demand than a request. Michael looks at his brother's worried face. Michael felt the desperation coming off his brother in waves. Raphael only cared about himself. When Michael was going down a dark path Raphael saw it as an opportunity to get the throne. He chose power over his brother. There is no reason for Raphael to be worried about Michael's well-being now. It is obvious the younger archangel wanted something.</p><p>Michael laughed to himself. His little brother is underestimating him.</p><p>
  <em>Two can play at that game.</em>
</p><p>"You're right brother. I do want to be a family again." Michael smiles. "I want to move on. We already lost so much. I'm glad to see you alive and...well." He said the last part in a dramatic tone. The forced smile remains on his face. " We have so much to catch up on. "</p><p>"Indeed." Raphael agreed.</p><p>The younger archangel noticed his brother's change of tone halfway through his speech. He knew he would have to explain how he faked his death. Raphael wasn't worried. He has waited to share his secret for a long time. He was actually looking forward to the conversation.</p><p>"First." Raphael tilts his head towards the hunters. "What shall we do with the mortals?"</p><p>"We could kill them." Michael taps his chin and looks round. "These mud monkeys, they clearly have no idea who is in charge. I think we need to remind them and put them in their place."</p><p>"That's the Michael I love." Raphael grinned.</p><p>"I say we bring them back with us, lock them up, torture them, make them suffer. Keep doing it until they submit to us."</p><p>"Yes! Yes!."</p><p>Raphael is beaming with excitement.</p><p>"Sam Winchester, Castiel and the abomination Jack." Jack flinched as Michael's cold eyes go on him. "I think we should give them the VIP treatment. They took everything away from me. They ruined my plans. They are only keeping me alive because of Dean. Once they cast me out and I find another vessel they will kill me. I CAN'T HAVE THAT!"</p><p>" Michael. We don't plan on killing you. "</p><p>"Oh shut up Castiel. " Michael glared at him.</p><p>Cas frowns.</p><p>"Brother."</p><p>"Don't." He raises his finger. "Don't call me that."</p><p>Cas looked confused.</p><p>"I thought you were on our side." Sam says.</p><p>"Please." Michael laughed. "You humans are dumber than you look. You really think I the Archangel Michael would side with you. I was waiting for the perfect time to get my revenge."</p><p>He goes up to Sam's face.</p><p>"Michael." Sam stumbles back. "You are better than this. I know you..."</p><p>Michael's fist met Sam's jaw. Sam's head snaps back. He falls on his ass.</p><p>Sam looks up. Michael is towering over him. His face is murderous.</p><p>"Dean belongs to me." Michael sneered. "You are never getting him back...NEVER!"</p><p>Michael hits Sam causing the hunter to fall back down. Michael kicks the younger Winchester in the stomach. Cas charges at his alternative brother. Raphael grabs Cas and slams him down on to the ground.</p><p>"MICHAEL!"</p><p>Jack clenched his fists and stares daggers at the archangel.</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Michael laughed. "I'm a warrior. Heaven's Commander. You are nothing but a child. You are no match against me." He looks at his smirking brother then looks back at his alternative nephew. "Stand down kid. That way no one else has to get hurt..." His lips form into a smirk. "...for now."</p><p>Raphael chuckles he is clearly enjoying the drama.</p><p>Suddenly Jack's eyes glow gold. Michael's smile fades. The former nephilim roars and he raises his hand. Gold light shoots out and hits Michael square in the chest. Michael flies back and crashes into a tent. The tent collapses under Michael's weight. Everyone gasps at the fallen archangel.</p><p>Raphael's eyes widen in shock. He points at Jack.</p><p>"SEIZE HIM!" He screamed.</p><p>The angels grab Jack by the arms. One angel places a collar over Jack's neck. He pulls at the chain causing Jack to wince. The other angel kicks Jack in the back. The former nephilim falls down on his knees. He screams as he sees his family and friends being taken down by the angels.</p><p>Raphael ordered everyone to hurry up. He anxiously goes over to his brother who was lying on the ground.</p><p>"Brother!"</p><p>Raphael grabs his brother by the shoulders and shakes him hard. Michael opens his eyes and sits up. His wide eyes meet Raphael's.</p><p>"Raphael..."</p><p>"We got to go now!"</p><p>Raphael pulls his brother to his feet.</p><p>"The boy...the boy!" Michael stuttered.</p><p>"I got him."</p><p>He points at the kid. Michael looks and sees Jack on his knees. Jack's eyes have returned to normal. The kid is shaking with anger and worry.</p><p>"Something is wrong." Michael muttered.</p><p>"You had your fun here brother now let's go!" Raphael snapped at him.</p><p>The younger archangel turns away and joins his fellow angels.</p><p>Michael continued staring at the former nephilim. With his angelic insight he was able to see Jack's soul.</p><p>Michael's eyes widen as he saw the former nephilim's soul begin to burn away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that scene took a dramatic turn :D Apologizes for the short chapter. We are reaching the halfway point of the story now. So far I haven't been really happy with this story. I know it's not as good as the first one. I have really been struggling with this story. I'm hoping things might pick up. There is going to be a few twists on the way.</p><p>Next chapter coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad that everyone is still enjoying this series. I still remember when I posted the first story I thought it wouldn't do well due to the lack of Dean and Michael is not exactly a fan favorite. Then I thought the second story would be bad because they were back in the Apocalypse world again and I was worried it would be boring to you guys. *Wipes brow and sighs with relief* We're all good. I do love the reviews they do help me to continue. My favorite reviews are the ones about Michael. I'm so happy I turned a villain into such a loveable character :D</p><p>I'll stop now. Here's the chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael paced up and down the room with his arms behind his back. It's been a few hours since his brother captured everyone and brought them back to the fortress.</p><p>The archangel had to admit it was weird being back in the fortress. He felt like it was such a long time ago since he ruled these lands.</p><p>Michael looks at the dark, grey sky. The archangel couldn't remember the last time the sky was blue in this world.</p><p>Now was not the time to have a trip down memory lane. Michael completed his mission. He got everyone into the fortress. Now all he needed to do was get the ingredients, open the rift and they will be back in paradise in no time. It sounded simple. It is simple Michael knows where the ingredients are he kept them in a very secure place where no one can find them not even Raphael.</p><p>Raphael is the biggest problem here. Michael could have fought him back at the camp but Raphael escaped death the last time they fought. Michael was not letting his little brother get away again.</p><p>Michael had to change tactics.</p><p>The archangel classed himself as an actor. He played Dean perfectly back in the actors world. He managed to fool everyone back at camp including his little brother. Sam and Cas were in with the plan. After Michael beat Sam up the younger Winchester gave him a wink followed by a small smile. Cas well Cas just knew his big brother Michael well.</p><p>Jack...What the Hell happened to him?</p><p>The former nephilim obviously didn't realize everyone was acting. He always feared Michael would go dark side again. Michael attacking the former nephilim's loved ones Jack did what he thought was right and saved his family. Michael understood Jack's reason for attacking him but how did he have his powers?</p><p>Michael knew his alternative nephew's powers would come back but he meant in years time not now. Castiel couldn't have supplied any grace his grace would immediately burn away as soon as it entered the kid's mouth.</p><p>The archangel thought back to the soul. A bit of the soul burned away after Jack used his powers. This led to the conclusion that Michael most feared Jack is using his soul for power.</p><p>He nervously plays with his fingers. His need to protect Jack increased. If Jack continued using his powers his soul will burn to nothing. The kid will be soulless. Memories of soulless Sam flash across his eyes. This increased the anxiety in the archangel.</p><p>Michael leans on the table. This is not good. Not good at all. Michael couldn't lose his alternative nephew. When they go back home he is going to sort this out. He will look for other options, other sources of power Jack could use that doesn't involve tapping into the soul. He would even bring the Devil back and drain him of his grace. It was Lucifer's fault Jack was in this mess.</p><p>"You would really do all that for Jack?"</p><p>Michael looks across the table. Dean is standing on the other side of the table. He looked puzzled. There is no anger just confusion.</p><p>"You're not real." Michael said with a nod.</p><p>He looks outside again.</p><p>"I am real." Dean glared. He folds his arms. "I was there back at the camp. You told Sam I was..."</p><p>"I know what this is. The guilt, I am seeing my regrets." He looks into Dean's green eyes. "Dean you are one of my biggest regrets. I hurt you and your family I would do anything to make this right. I would turn back the time. I would go back to Lucifer's death and instead of taking control." He smiles a little. "I could have helped you on hunts, train Jack, make peace with the hunters, save Heaven." His smile widens. "We could have been a team ."</p><p>He shakes his head knowing there is no point thinking about the past. What's done is done the past can't be changed. Michael can time travel but it was not wise to tamper with the timeline.</p><p>Dean looked more confused than before. He looks at Michael's guilty face.</p><p>"Michael."</p><p>"This has to stop. I hurt someone back at camp. People think I'm crazy. The empath thing I can deal with but these hallucinations no you need to go away. I need to have a clear head. I need to take everyone home, I need to help Jack, I will leave Dean and get another vessel. I will tell Dean how sorry I am." He goes up Dean's face. "You can make me suffer after the mission. Okay? Now go. Leave me alone." When Dean continued staring at him Michael presses his hand to his head and groans. "Go away."</p><p>"Listen you here you son of a bitch." Dean points to himself. "I am real. At first I was drowning then the next minute I'm here well not here its hard to explain. I'm not in control yet I can imagine myself out here talking to you. I feel like a ghost yet I'm not dead." He furrows his eyebrows. "I wanted to rip you apart but after the drowning I felt all your emotions, the guilt." He winced. "Its overwhelming. I don't forgive you. At the moment I feel restrained like I'm not allowed to hurt you." He leans on the wall and sighs. "I'm still trapped." He muttered to himself. The hunter raises his eyebrow as he thought back to Michael's confession. "Did you just say I am your biggest regret?"</p><p>Michael searches in his mind. He stops when he finds his vessel's soul. As Michael goes deeper he can feel Dean's soul. He can feel Dean everywhere. He clenched his jaw and looks at the hunter with wide eyes.</p><p>"It seems you are like a ghost. Your soul is attached to your body I'm still possessing you but it seems we can talk face to face." He frowns. "Which is impossible because there is no mirror."</p><p>"Are you doing this? Or am I?"</p><p>"I don't know. This happened after the drowning?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>
  <em>After I rescued you hmm?</em>
</p><p>Michael folds his arms.</p><p>"I don't know how to say this Dean but since I got my powers back there has been some adjustments. Not in a good way. I got new abilities, I'm still able to have dreams and now it seems my connection to you has changed as well."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know. You said you can't hurt me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>
  <em>I must still have some control of him.</em>
</p><p>The archangel again had another look in his head. Dean wasn't pinned down or restrained. He is free he could try to take control.</p><p>What the Hell is going on?</p><p>That is a question Michael has constantly asked himself since he arrived in this world.</p><p>Michael grimaced as a another headache come on.</p><p>"Headache?" Dean frowned.</p><p>"All the time especially when I try to fight whatever this is." He gestures to his body. "I'm not the same. I have changed I don't know how or why? It's like I been pulled part and put back together wrong."</p><p>He pouts and looks at the floor.</p><p>Dean watched the confusion, worry and fear flash across Michael's face. Dean still couldn't believe this is the same archangel who drowned him and shoved him into a fake reality. Dean saw the trembling in the archangel's hands. He thought back to their last conversation when Michael was shaken up after experiencing Dean's memories. The hunter thought it was an act but now he wasn't so sure. Dean didn't forgive him he made that very clear but he felt he couldn't stay mad the archangel. Michael's confession still played over and over in his mind and being angry would do more harm than good. Dean wanted to go home he wanted his family safe if he had to work with the archangel to achieve that goal then Dean will do it without hesitation. This isn't the first time Dean worked with the enemy. He worked with Crowley and Rowena before they became the good guys and Dean worked with Lucifer a few times as well.</p><p>Dean sighs as he approaches the sulking archangel.</p><p>"Maybe you have changed for a reason. Maybe you are not supposed to fight it. Maybe you have to embrace it...for good."</p><p>Michael looks at the hunter with surprise. Dean looks away feeling awkward. The archangel continued staring at the hunter until suddenly there is a bang.</p><p>Then the door opens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opens and a small figure stumbles through. The new arrival takes several breaths and they nervously trail their fingers through their hair. They straightened up and they look at the archangel.</p><p>Michael's eyes widen.</p><p>"Kevin?"</p><p>Kevin Tran gulps and he nearly drops the tablet in shock. He walks back until his back hits the wall. He swallows and puts on a shaky smile.</p><p>"Lord Michael." He bows. "It's so good to see you."</p><p>That was an obviously a lie.</p><p>Kevin forced himself to keep smiling at his former boss.</p><p>"I apologize about the umm the bang I um I fell in on my way here and I..." He huffed a nervous laugh. "I was given the order to meet you like right now so I umm I uh...I ran and I tripped over and fell." He hugs the tablet to his chest. "Nothing is broken I can assure you everything is in one piece so no need to worry..." He looks at the door. "Oh snap." He sighs. "I should have knocked I'm sorry."</p><p>" Kevin." Michael walks towards him. Kevin presses against the wall as the archangel towers over him. Michael frowns. "Prophet Kevin Tran?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Kevin expected the archangel to yell him or question him on how the Hell he is alive? By looking at Michael's surprised reaction it seems Raphael hasn't told him about the Prophet being back from the dead.</p><p>A groan came from the archangel. Kevin frowns as sees Michael's rubbing his head.</p><p>"Why?" Michael gestures to the Prophet. "Out of all the people I could be seeing I'm seeing you? You're my hallucination?"</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"Um sir."</p><p>"I know Dean is real but you...you're not real you're dead. "</p><p>"Was dead." Kevin corrected him.</p><p>Michael shakes his head. He bends forward so he is eye level with the Prophet.</p><p>"Okay." He sighs. "I'm guessing you are here to talk about that order I gave you."</p><p>"Sir I was fine with that order you kept your promise I went to Heaven I was with mom then Raph..."</p><p>"That's what my mind wants me to think. I told myself I did the right thing." He laughs to himself. "I am a fool to think sending an innocent life to die was the right call. I gave out the order because I wanted Jack to feel guilty. I wanted him to blame himself for the deaths." He grits his teeth. "Jack really does have every right to hate me. I killed so many...so many lives. Kevin, all he wanted was to see the hot women in paradise."</p><p>Kevin was freaked out by Michael's strange behavior. The Prophet knew there was something different about Michael in his vision. This...Kevin wasn't expecting this.</p><p>"What's done is done." Michael sighed. "The Prophet did annoy me but he did devote his life to the cause. He was a good little soldier he played his part well now he is getting the peace he deserves."</p><p>He turns away from the Prophet and looks outside. He didn't notice Kevin's staring at him with his mouth open like a cod-fish.</p><p>Dean was gone again so the archangel had some time alone to process his thoughts. He debated with himself whether he should tell the others not. They had the right to know Dean is here but Michael didn't want to be used as a communication device. That's what would happen Sam, Cas and Jack would only ask about Dean they wouldn't care about Michael anymore. Michael knew he is being selfish but all he wanted was to have time with his alternative brother, nephew and Sam. He wanted as much time with them as possible before Dean comes and destroys everything Michael built with them. The hunter wouldn't do it intentionally but if there is a choice between Dean and Michael of course they would choose Dean.</p><p>Michael hears the door open. He feels his brother's presence.</p><p>"Raphael."</p><p>"Michael." Raphael nodded.</p><p>The brothers always greeted each other like this. It felt weird it's been so long since they greeted each other in this manner.</p><p>Raphael smiles.</p><p>"I see you and the Prophet had some time to catch up."</p><p>Michael stiffened. He turns towards his brother. The younger archangel had his hand on Kevin's shoulder. Michael was going to ask if his brother can see the Prophet but the archangel didn't have to ask. Seeing Kevin bowing down to Raphael confirmed that Kevin is real...</p><p>...and alive!</p><p>Michael hitched his breath as he took in the scene.</p><p>
  <em>That's impossible. Kevin is dead I felt his soul go to Heaven.</em>
</p><p>That explained why Kevin looked terrified when Michael opened up to him. Michael felt angry with himself. He couldn't even tell who was real or fake. Now Kevin heard his confession, Michael did not know where to put his face.</p><p>"Something wrong brother?" Raphael frowned.</p><p>"No." Michael smiles. "It's just a surprise to see the worm back in business."</p><p>Raphael chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah his vacation was cut short. Everything fell apart since you...left." Michael maintained a stoic expression not wanting his brother to see how pissed off he was. "I needed help to restore my empire."</p><p>"You're empire?"</p><p>"The throne was free." Raphael grinned.</p><p>"You kept the seat warm just for me." Michael grinned back.</p><p>The younger archangel raises his eyebrow. He walks past a shaking Kevin and goes up to his older brother.</p><p>"Brother, I don't want to start any fights but you chose to leave this world. You left the angels at stray did you really think you can just come back and take the throne and act like nothing happened? They see me as their leader. Not you."</p><p>"We both know how desperate you wanted the throne."</p><p>"You were not in a good place brother."</p><p>"So we're back to that conversation now are we?"</p><p>"You were obsessed. The vision from Kevin, the Sword your true vessel that's all you to started to care about. God..."</p><p>"Does care." Michael cut in with a nod.</p><p>"Care?"</p><p>The younger archangel cocked his head like he always does when he is confused about something.</p><p>"It's complicated."</p><p>"You spoke to him?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You really believe he is here for us?"</p><p>"Like I said it's complicated." Michael thought back to his conversation with the actor who played Chuck and The Christmas Carol story. "Father saved me."</p><p>"Saved you?" Raphael snorted.</p><p>"He did. He warned me about my plans about what would happen if I continued what I was doing and destroying everything in my path." He looks outside at the wasted lands. "I would die."</p><p>"Die?"</p><p>"Yes. He saved me and I am forever grateful." He smiled.</p><p>"Was I mentioned?"</p><p>Raphael bit his lip. Hope shone in his eyes. Michael shakes his head.</p><p>"Just me."</p><p>Jealously shows on Raphael's face.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised." Raphael sneered. "You were always special. Everyone thought Lucifer was the favorite but I'm certain Father had a soft spot for you to. I mean look at you. You got your perfect vessel, you went to paradise you were rewarded! I helped you in the Apocalypse yet I get nothing!"</p><p>"Uh sir I think I should go."</p><p>"GET OUT!"</p><p>Kevin obeys the younger archangel and runs out of the room.</p><p>"You destroyed this world!" Raphael glared. "You killed lives. Yes I am not a fan of those mud monkeys either but you are wasting resources. The Prophet we both knew how valuable he is and yet you send him to DIE!"</p><p>"It was for the mission."</p><p>"The Prophet is a gift. He sees the future. You want to throw that away? No wonder you didn't get your Sword in this world. You have no clue when it comes to looking after things. You can't even look after Father's creations." Michael clenched his fists. Raphael continued "For you to be back here something must have gone wrong. Did you destroy another world brother?"</p><p>"No." Michael tried to keep his temper in check. Part of him really did want to punch his brother in the face. "The world is still standing." Michael folds his arms "I should be the one asking the questions. For starters how are you alive?"</p><p>"You were such a mess full of rage you couldn't even tell I was illusion. Did you really think I would show up? I knew you would try to kill me. You killed Lucifer, Gabriel. You destroyed our family."</p><p>The older archangel scoffs.</p><p>"What happened to moving on? Putting all that in the past. Trying to be family again." Michael shakes his head. "I knew you were talking crap."</p><p>"You didn't agree to happy families either."</p><p>"We were both playing each other." Michael smiled. "Wow what have we both become brother."</p><p>"You're the worst."</p><p>"Keep it up and I won't tell you about paradise."</p><p>Raphael's mouth snaps shut. He looked stunned by Michael's response. Michael smiled. On the outside Raphael appeared angry but deep inside Michael can sense the feeling hope. Raphael was also desperate. Michael was certain his brother wanted something but now that he brought up the other world Raphael became more desperate than ever. That's when Michael realized what his brother's plans are. Raphael wanted to go to the other world.</p><p>
  <em>Of course he wants to go there. He wants a new land to rule.</em>
</p><p>Michael looks down at his brother. A grin forms on his face.</p><p>"I know you are interested. I could tell you how to get there. We could go together."</p><p>Raphael steps back. He gives his brother a wary look.</p><p>"Even if I was interested." He frowns. "You could lie to me, leave me behind."</p><p>"You could leave me behind." Michael pointed out. "We got to start focusing on our trust issues dear brother. We must put our differences to the side and work together to make the world a better place. How we always envisioned it. Make father proud. Maybe father will reward you."</p><p>As Michael spoke he reached out and pulled the feeling of hope forward. He used his empath abilities to twist Raphael's emotions. The part when Michael mentioned God Raphael's anger was moved back and hope moved to the front. Hope showed on Raphael's face. The feeling of hope was so sudden the younger archangel was speechless. Raphael gaped at him. His reaction amused Michael.</p><p>"I didn't expect you to be so open about paradise. I thought you were going to be a challenge." Raphael frowned.</p><p>"Lets start fresh for real this time." Michael nodded.</p><p>Raphael nods back.</p><p>"Yes." He agreed.</p><p>"First I want to see those mud monkeys especially the nephilim. I want to have a chat with them." He grinned like a mad man. "Give them the perfect welcome."</p><p>"Shouldn't we get moving? Paradise."</p><p>"I see them first then I'll talk."</p><p>Raphael looked suspicious. Then the hope of reaching paradise overwhelmed his thoughts again. He didn't notice Michael smirking at his dazed expression.</p><p>"Very well." Raphael smiled. "I'm interested in the spawn. I would like to know how his powers are back."</p><p>"They will talk to me...alone."</p><p>"Not going to happen."</p><p>When Michael gave him a stern look a look Raphael knew too well it was a look that scared many angels. The younger archangel quickly changed his mind.</p><p>"Okay you have a point they don't trust me but I'm not letting you go in there alone."</p><p>Raphael's eyes glow. Moments later a woman runs in. She straightened up when her eyes went on the two archangels. She puts her hands behind her back and gives a slight nod.</p><p>"Lord Raphael you called."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Michael nods to the new arrival.</p><p>"Good to see you again Hannah."</p><p>"You to Lord Michael."</p><p>Hannah looked between them both waiting for her next order.</p><p>"Escort Michael to the dungeons." Raphael ordered.</p><p><strong>"Watch his every move." </strong>Hannah heard Raphael's voice in her head. </p><p>Hannah nods.</p><p>"Yes Lord Raphael." She looks down the hallway. "Lord Michael?"</p><p>Michael smiles at his brother.</p><p>"See you later brother."</p><p>Michael let Hannah go first. He follows her down the hallway. Something caught his attention. He pauses outside a door.</p><p>"Hannah."</p><p>The angel stops and faces him.</p><p>"Yes sir?"</p><p>"What is in this room?"</p><p>Michael eyes the door up and down. He couldn't feel nothing from this room. There is a block. He didn't remember this when he was last here.</p><p>"That room is off-limits." Hannah answered. "Only Lord Raphael can go in that room."</p><p>"Really?" Now Michael is intrigued. "What is he hiding? "</p><p>"I can't tell you. You will have to ask him. " She frowns. "I'm sorry but I serve Lord Raphael now."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>Michael gives the door another look.</p><p>
  <em>I'm checking this out.</em>
</p><p>The archangel knew now was not the time he would have to come back later. They both continued their journey towards the dungeons. Hannah was silent which wasn't a surprise the angels only talk if they are spoken to. A question popped up in Michael's head.</p><p>"Hannah." Hannah turns her head towards him. "You were always a good soldier... one of the best actually."</p><p>Hannah looked surprised. Michael has never praised her. The archangel never praised anyone. A hint of guilt flashed across his face. An expression that is so foreign on his face</p><p>"Was it bad when I left?"</p><p>Hannah thought on how she could answer his question. She had to be careful on how to approach the situation. The angels knew Michael is sensitive and he had a temper on him. She really did not want to be on his bad side.</p><p>Michael seemed to sense her stress. He places his hand on her shoulder. She looks down at her shoulder and her face screws up. She wasn't used to human gestures.</p><p>"You are all scared of me." Michael sighs. " I already knew that and I wanted you all to fear me. Not anymore. I'm your brother Hannah you can talk to me I will not be mad. "</p><p>Hannah hesitated. She could lie but Michael would straight away know she is lying. Hannah is too honest for her own good. Hannah had no choice but to tell him the truth.</p><p>"Your mission was to go to paradise, we don't question the mission we supported you all the way. The aftermath...at first we were lost without a leader we didn't know what to do. Then Raphael took over and we followed him ever since. You gave us no instructions on what to do after you left. Some of us thought we were going with you." She sighs. "Most of us felt betrayed."</p><p>Michael was expecting it. He was expecting something hurtful to come out of Hannah's mouth. The truth does hurt. He wanted to apologize but that wouldn't change anything that wouldn't make him leader again. The angels have made it clear they follow Raphael. Even the Prophet follows Raphael.</p><p>The archangel clears his throat.</p><p>"When we reach the dungeon I wish to see Castiel first."</p><p>Hannah straightened up at the order feeling relieved by the change of topic. She nods eagerly wanting to end this conversation and move forward. The angels are not keen in being in a conversation for too long. They are not the social type.</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>They continued down the hallway in silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Michael is getting the hang of his empath abilities. Say hello to AU Hannah. I always liked Hannah shame she got killed off in the show. I used to love the chemistry between her and Cas.</p><p>We will be seeing the others in the next chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was going well so well. Sam and Castiel followed the plan, they got themselves into the fortress all they need to do now is wait for Michael to retrieve the ingredients and they should be back in their world in no time. This is a win they should be celebrating but none of them were in the celebrating mood. Why?</p><p>They are all worried about Jack.</p><p>The sudden display of power from the nephilim shocked everyone. Raphael announced Jack is human then suddenly he manages to the blast the Archangel Michael into a tent. Sam and Cas tried to get to Jack but the angels separated them as soon as they all reached the fortress. Sam was taken to the area of the dungeons where they kept the humans locked up while Cas and Jack were placed in cells designed to contain the celestial beings.</p><p>Its been a few hours since they arrived and Cas was slowly losing it as he anxiously paced his cell. Usually the angel would be patient but when it came to his loved ones he was desperate he would do anything to see them right now. The thought of Jack locked away and tortured scared the Hell out of Cas. He knew Raphael and his army will be interested in the nephilim. They will want to experiment on him and explore his powers. Cas wouldn't be that surprised if the archangel considered turning the kid into a weapon. After all Raphael does not like to waste resources.</p><p>The chances of Jack's powers coming back is impossible. It would take years for the young nephilim to recharge. This means he must be getting his powers from elsewhere.</p><p>Castiel had a horrible feeling that he might know where the source is coming from.</p><p>An angel stood outside the cell. He had his arms behind his back and his head held high. Cas looks through the slit and clears his throat to get the guard's attention.</p><p>"I wish to speak to Michael."</p><p>"No." The angel replied his voice blunt.</p><p>"I need to see him. Its urgent."</p><p>"Lord Michael is busy."</p><p>"Busy doing what?"</p><p>"That is none of your concern."</p><p>Cas sighs and presses his head against the cell.</p><p>"Indra please I really need to see Michael." The angel didn't respond. Cas raises his eyebrow. "Brother I am not going to shut up I am going to keep asking until I see him."</p><p>"Don't brother me." Indra's eyes flash blue and his lips form into a snarl. "My brother died. You are nothing to me. I suggest you better shut up otherwise there will be consequences."</p><p>"You think your threat scares me." Cas huffed a laugh.</p><p>"You might change your mind when I come back with an arm and a leg." Indra smirked. "Just remember humans are like glass we can break them just like that." He leans forward and trails his blade along the steel door. "If you want the mud monkeys to get through this without a scratch then I suggest you better start behaving yourself. Your actions can put their lives on the line."</p><p>Cas glares at him. Indra suddenly pounced and bangs his fists on the cell. Cas jumps back in shock and quickly goes into a defensive stance. Indra bursts out laughing. His laugh was like a hyena loud, high-pitched and crazy. At that moment the angel looked like a mad man and it made Cas almost miss the drunk version of his brother.</p><p>"Not so tough now are ya." Indra grinned. "You're not my brother. You're a wimp compared to him. Pathetic."</p><p>"That I have to disagree with you. I killed him."</p><p>Indra's smile drops.</p><p>"You're lying."</p><p>"I have no reason to lie."</p><p>Indra blinks. The snarl returns and he glares daggers at his alternative brother.</p><p>"You are still pathetic. You sided with the humans. You chose them over your own kind. How can you even call yourself an angel. Maybe I should get Michael down here to rip out your throat!"</p><p>"You want me to do what Indra?"</p><p>Indra froze. He slowly turns round and looks up. Michael looks at him with his eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Lord Michael." Indra bows and hides his surprised expression. "What brings you down here?"</p><p>"I wish to see Castiel." Michael smiled.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I can take over from here Indra." Hannah says.</p><p>Indra nods.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>He gets out a chain of keys and hands them to the other angel. Hannah takes them and nods to her brother. While Hannah unlocks the door Michael steps forward and places his hand on his brother's shoulder.</p><p>"You need to stop those murderous thoughts brother. I can hear it from upstairs. We don't want anymore incidents now do we?"</p><p>He increased his grip on Indra's shoulder and gives the angel a smile but his eyes conveyed a different message. Indra swallows the lump that formed in his throat.</p><p>"N...N...No sir." Indra shakes his head. "We don't want that."</p><p>"Hmmm. Run along now your assistance is no longer required."</p><p>"Yes Lord Michael."</p><p>Indra bows then he vanishes.</p><p>"I know Raphael wanted you to keep an eye on me, watch my every move."</p><p>Hannah became tense. She feared that the older archangel heard Raphael's secret commands.</p><p>"He can't hide things from me." Michael folds his arms. "I know he doesn't trust me. You were not exactly sent to assist me you are here to be his eyes and ears."</p><p>"I'm here to make sure the prisoners do not attack or attempt to flee."</p><p>"Hannah." Michael sighed. "Do remember I raised you all including Raphael I know all the tricks I know how he thinks, I know how you think you just want to be the perfect soldier you don't want to upset anyone I understand you follow him now but that doesn't mean you should lie to me"</p><p>"I'm sorry sir."</p><p>Michael's face softens.</p><p>"No need to apologize it's not your fault. Me and Raphael...We haven't exactly been good roles to you guys. I'm sorry about that."</p><p>Hannah's lips press into a thin line. Michael shakes his head knowing his sister will not voice her opinion on the matter.</p><p>Hannah opens the door and allows the archangel to go in first.</p><p>Michael can feel the warding weighing down on him as soon as he stepped into the room. It wasn't enough to make him weak. Cas looked exhausted and drained. Michael wanted to get him out of here but he knew that will blow his cover.</p><p>
  <em>You got </em>
  <em>to be</em>
  <em> patient little brother.</em>
</p><p>Hannah waited by the entrance. Cas' eyes widen when his eyes land on her.</p><p>"Hannah!"</p><p>"Castiel." She replied with a nod.</p><p>Guilt consumes the angel as his mind goes to Hannah's last moments. Her death was one of his regrets. She died because of him. Hannah was a good soldier and she also became a good friend.</p><p>When he looks at this Hannah he saw the Hannah before the fall, the Hannah that won the Wars, Heaven's top soldier. Like his Hannah this one had Caroline as her vessel however this world Hannah would not give up her vessel, she doesn't care about humanity, nobody showed her how beautiful God's creations are.</p><p>Hannah's face is blank. She didn't express rage or anger like Indra did. Cas wasn't sure if Michael being here is keeping her quiet.</p><p>"Castiel." Michael smiles. "Enjoying your stay?"</p><p>"Been in worse."</p><p>Michael grins.</p><p>"I see you and Indra were bonding."</p><p>"It almost made me miss home." Cas said sarcastically.</p><p>Michael paused by the angel's side.</p><p>"Now that you have settled, I need you to answer some questions. If you lie to me I will know and you will wish you were back home. So the question that has been on everyone's minds is how does the nephilim have his powers back?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Play dumb."</strong>
</p><p>Cas heard his alternative brother's voice in his head. When he looks at Michael the archangel showed no emotion</p><p><strong>"We can't let them know." </strong>Michael warned. <strong>"About Jack."</strong></p><p>"Its none of your business." Cas yells.</p><p>Hannah raises her eyebrow but Michael waves his hand ordering her to stay put.</p><p>"It is my business. I expect an answer."</p><p>"I don't know." Cas sighed.</p><p>"Liar." Michael leans forward. "You do know something."</p><p>
  <strong>"I didn't mean play completely dumb </strong>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
  <strong>. You are going to have give me something. I can't have them doubting me."</strong>
</p><p>"I'm not telling you anything." Cas grits his teeth.</p><p>"He's protecting him." Hannah nods. "He is not going to talk."</p><p>"Hannah. How long have you known me now?" Michael smirked. He suddenly swings his fist and hits the angel in the jaw. Cas' head snaps back by the impact. The angel grimaced and shakes his head. Michael grabs Cas and pulls him towards him. "Now hopefully that has knock some sense into you."</p><p>
  <strong>"Did you have to hit so hard?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Brother I had to make it look convincing."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I am not putting Jack in danger."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You are already putting him in danger. If I don't get something from you Raphael will take matters into his own hands. We don't want Jack to burn anymore of his soul."</strong>
</p><p>Cas hides his shock. He then sighs.</p><p>
  <strong>"Of course you know."</strong>
</p><p>"You can't hide anything from me Castiel." Michael places his hands behind his back. "You and your friends, you're predictable. I spent a enough time with you to know how you think. You know there was a time when you were a good soldier." He frowns. "You have changed so much. Seems the Winchesters have corrupted you more than I thought."</p><p>
  <strong>"Is the speech really necessary?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I suppose you are known to brag. You love the sound of your voice."</strong>
</p><p>Michael gave him an annoyed look.</p><p>
  <strong>"You can pick on my worst traits later </strong>
  <strong>right now</strong>
  <strong> you got to give me something at least an alternative version of the truth. Please otherwise I will have to dig through your head. I don't want to do that I want to respect your privacy."</strong>
</p><p>"Tick-tock." Michael tilts his head. "Goes the clock. Time is ticking."</p><p>If Cas didn't know this was an act he would have thought the archangel lost his marbles. Michael looked just as crazy as Indra.</p><p>"Grace." Cas admits. "I gave him grace</p><p>"It can't be your grace. It wouldn't last long. It has to be from someone else? An archangel."</p><p>"Gabriel. Who you killed."</p><p>Michael's lips turn downwards. Quick flash of guilt goes across his eyes. The archangel then snaps out of it and puts on a fake smile.</p><p>"Gabriel? Ahh Gabriel. How did you get his grace? He's umm as you just said...dead."</p><p>"A Sharman gave it to me. He met Gabriel years ago. Gabriel went to him for help and in return the Sharman wanted a vial of grace."</p><p>" Gabriel gave him the grace. The Sharman gave you the grace and you gave it to Jack?"</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>Michael narrows his eyes at him. After several moments Michael nods to Hannah.</p><p>"He's telling the truth." He then raises his finger. "That is only a temporary solution. Jack used a lot of his powers back there at the camp this means he must be nearly out of juice this means he is still a human he is not a threat to us." Hannah blew out a sigh of relief. "See Hannah." Michael grins. "I still got it."</p><p>
  <strong>"See that wasn't so hard."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"What about Raphael?" </strong>Cas asked.</p><p><strong>"He won't kill him." </strong>Michael assured him. <strong>"If he sees Jack as nothing but a human he will treat him like one. He will want Jack to know his place. </strong><strong>Castiel</strong><strong>." </strong>Cas looks up at him. <strong>"I will keep an eye on the kid his soul especially I don't want him to lose his moral compass. A human with no soul can cause disastrous results. A </strong><strong>nephilim</strong><strong> with no soul." </strong>Michael grits his teeth at the thought. <strong>"He could seriously hurt someone...He could hurt Dean."</strong></p><p>Cas goes eye wide at that.</p><p>
  <strong>"He wouldn't."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He hates my guts. One of these days he might decide to kill me. If Dean has to die for that goal </strong>
  <strong>to be</strong>
  <strong> achieved..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No...no he wouldn't..."</strong>
</p><p>Cas' voice trails off as a certain conversation pops up in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>"Cas, Michael has </em>
  <em>to be</em>
  <em> stopped."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I know, and he will be - after Dean is... "</em>
</p><p><em>"No, Dean doesn't matter. You're all so focused on trying to save Dean and I get it, I understand, but - if he </em><em>can't be</em><em> saved, if it comes down to him or Michael - Michael has to be stopped. Caged, or killed.</em>"</p><p>Cas snaps out of it and quickly shakes his head. Jack wouldn't do that. Jack is good. Jack would never hurt Dean.</p><p>Michael suddenly paused as a conversation resurfaces in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>"I...die."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. Had to get Michael out of the picture. He is not the big bad of this season."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The kid...Lucifer's son...KILLS ME!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How? Did he get his powers back?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No he burned his soul to kill you."</em>
</p><p>Burned.</p><p>Soul.</p><p>Kill.</p><p>Michael's eyes widen.</p><p>
  <em>The script!</em>
</p><p>"It's happening."</p><p>"What's happening?" Hannah asks.</p><p>For a second Michael forgot Hannah was in the room. He turns and smiles at her.</p><p>"We're getting information. That's what is happening dear sis. Thank you for your cooperation Castiel."</p><p>Michael then walks to the door.</p><p>"Michael!" Cas yells.</p><p>Michael looks at him. Cas knew something is wrong when he saw the fear in the archangel's eyes. Michael puts on a smug smile and gives the angel a little wave.</p><p>"We'll talk again Castiel."</p><p>He then walks out of the cell.</p><p>"You're different." Hannah says. Cas turns his attention to her. Hannah's face remained blank however her eyes expressed curiosity. "You're not like our Castiel."</p><p>"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Cas asks.</p><p>Hannah didn't look disgusted or angry instead she shrugs.</p><p>"I didn't like my Castiel. You...I don't know you."</p><p>"I knew Hannah. My Hannah." Cas smiles. "She was a good soldier."</p><p>"Was?"</p><p>"She..." Cas lowers his head and frowns. "She died."</p><p>"Oh. How...How did she die?" Then Hannah shakes her head. "Wait it's okay you don't have to tell me."</p><p>Cas sighs with relief. Hannah assumed for Castiel to react like that her counterpart's death must have hit him hard. Castiel has just been interrogated Hannah felt her alternative brother has already suffered enough for today.</p><p>"Don't fight it."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Cas frowned.</p><p>"You made Indra mad. I would suggest you stay quiet from now on. Don't make the others angry. Okay?"</p><p>Cas nods.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Hannah nods and then leaves the room. She felt Castiel's intense gaze as she closes the door and locks it.</p><p>"I see you both have been busy."</p><p>Raphael comes round the corner and smiles. Hannah bows to him while Michael rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Missed me already brother."</p><p>"I need you upstairs."</p><p>"I'm not done yet."</p><p>" Hannah has given me an update, she told me what you have found regarding the nephilim your work here is done. "</p><p>Michael glances at his sister. He wasn't surprised that Hannah has reported to Raphael behind his back. Michael wasn't mad the information had to be forwarded to Raphael anyway but Michael was hoping for more time he did want to see Sam and Jack.</p><p>"We agreed revenge first then paradise."</p><p>"The deal hasn't changed." Raphael grits his teeth. "It's getting late we'll continue this in the morning." He then forced a smile. "You don't want the prisoners to fall asleep halfway through the session right?"</p><p><em>Keep him happy. Keep him happy. </em>Michael told himself.</p><p>"Fine." Michael huffed. "I have a question. There's a room, off-limits, no one can go in expect you. What are you hiding?"</p><p>"Hiding? Brother ever heard of personal space? It's my room, my privacy."</p><p>"There was a block." Michael folds his arms. "I couldn't sense anything from that room. When there is a block, a warding that means the person is hiding something. You know what they say brother secrets never stay buried for long."</p><p>"I can assure you brother." Raphael sneered. "I have no secrets."</p><p>Michael smiles as he felt the anxiety from his brother. Raphael has been anxious since Hannah reported the news to him. That piece of information Michael got from Castiel clearly bothered the younger archangel when Michael mentioned the secret room it only made Raphael more nervous.</p><p>
  <em>Interesting.</em>
</p><p>"Come on Hannah we better not keep Lord Raphael waiting." Michael grinned.</p><p>Hannah again bows before following the older archangel upstairs.</p><p>The chances of seeing Sam and Jack in the morning is very low. Clearly Raphael didn't want Michael to go any further in his 'revenge' the younger archangel was scared that Michael could find out the truth Michael will find out the truth no one can keep secrets from Heaven's greatest warrior.</p><p>Michael is not going to wait until the morning he needed to talk to the hunter and the former nephilim urgently if the script does come true then they are all going to be in trouble. Hannah escorts the archangel to his study.</p><p>"You can go now Hannah."</p><p>"Sir I only do what Raphael says."</p><p>"I am an archangel." He snaps at her. "You serve me. Quit complaining and leave the room now! That is an order!"</p><p>Hannah closes her mouth in shock. She quickly nods her head.</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Michael felt guilty when he saw the fear in her eyes.</p><p>"Hannah."</p><p>The angel already left. Michael turns away knowing there is no point chasing her. He looks outside and sighs heavily.</p><p><em>F</em><em>ather</em><em>, I thought if I changed my ways Jack </em><em>will be saved</em><em> why the Hell are we still going in the same direction? Why did we end up here? None of this would be happening if we went to paradise</em>.</p><p>He again sighs and folds his arms.</p><p>
  <em>I get it I screwed up the world is a mess. You brought me here to see what I have done. This is my punishment and I accept it. I learnt from my mistakes. I even accepted the </em>
  <em>empath</em>
  <em> crap as my punishment I can feel the prisoners' hatred and fear their cries and screams are giving me a migraine I'm not fighting it because I know I deserve it. What I don't understand is why are you bringing Jack into this? Your own grandson? If this is some sort of test then you are going way too far. With soul magic he is going down a dangerous path. He will be a danger to himself and to others. I thought fate </em>
  <em>can be</em>
  <em> rewritten, I thought you were trying to save me!</em>
</p><p>The archangel shakes his head.</p><p>
  <em>I'm missing something. There is more to this right? I might have changed sides but that's not all of it no...I need to save Jack it's up to me to put this right. Since the beginning it's always been me and Jack you have made this whole thing about me and him. He is Lucifer's son. Me and Lucifer were enemies you want to change that with me and Jack you want to bring the two sides together for the first time in centuries. You basically appointed me as the kid's Savior. I couldn't save Lucifer so this is my second chance.</em>
</p><p>Michael looks at the sky and scoffs.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not going get a response from you. I have to figure it out myself after all God works in mysterious ways. Father I am going to save him not because I want to live but also because I care I want Jack to know that I do care about him.</em>
</p><p>He then nods.</p><p>
  <em>I really need to warn them I need Jack to understand how serious this is. I can't go and see them because of Raphael so I will have to talk to them in another way.</em>
</p><p>Michael closes his eyes.</p><p>"I am going to hate this."</p><p>When Michael opens his eyes he finds himself surrounded by fire. The archangel holds his breath when he hears the familiar cries and screams from the souls.</p><p>"No not now. Not now." He presses his hands against his head and moans. "Not again."</p><p>"Here we go again."</p><p>Alastair strolls over to the archangel with a big smirk on his face. Michael doesn't back away or give in to the demon instead he stands up straight and grits his teeth.</p><p>"You're not real.</p><p>"Is that how you treat an old friend?" Alastair tuts and wags his finger at the archangel. "Oh Michael we been through this before I am real you are in Hell."</p><p>"You are dead. Right now I'm in the fortress this all this..." He gestures to his surroundings. "It's all up here." He taps his head. "You can't fool me this time you bastard." He smirks. "This is my dream and I am the one in control."</p><p>"You want to test that theory?" Alastair spreads his arms out. "Come on then do it." He then laughs. "Are you sure you wanna do this I mean last time you did this you nearly killed someone." Michael frowns. Alastair raises his eyebrow with amusement. "Quentin." Michael paled at that name. "For all we know you could be killing someone right now." The demon again laughed. "You're dangerous Michael."</p><p>Shit Michael didn't think about that. He has done dream walking many times but now with his powers messed up anything can go wrong. Alastair is right he is dangerous</p><p>"You didn't think about your fractured mind." Alastair grinned. "You think you can talk to Sammy and the nephilim just like that oh Mikey that's not how it works." He rests his hands on Michael's shoulders. "You can't go into someone else's dream, you can't even face your own nightmares." The demon leans forward and whispers. "You and me we'll be together forever."</p><p>"No." Michael turns his head and glares at the demon. "You're not real."</p><p>"I may not be real but that doesn't mean I will disappear. Trauma never goes away it stays with you forever. Every time you close your eyes I will be right here waiting for you." He increases his grip on the archangel's shoulders. "We can continue our sessions."</p><p>"Sessions?"</p><p>"Oh yes! After 15 years you finally took my deal." The demon places the blade in Michael's hand. "To torture the souls."</p><p>"There was no deal." Michael points the blade at the demon's throat. "I'm not going to be your student. When I wake up you will be gone."</p><p>Alastair shakes his head.</p><p>"Running away from your problems, that's all you archangels do. What was the young one called the one who ran off and became Loki aww yes Gabriel now he was a coward."</p><p>"Do not mention his name."</p><p>"Which one his real name or his fake name?" The demon smirked. "I can see why he joined the Pagan crew I mean look at you I would be embarrassed to have you as a brother. When you did find him, you put him down like a dog."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"I think they sent the wrong archangel to the cage. Sure Lucifer was no angel but you...you are worse, much worse you are a monster. Lucifer he didn't kill his family you did that. That my feathery friend is evil."</p><p>"I am warning you." Michael grits his teeth. "Shut up."</p><p>"Lucifer was not the Devil...You are."</p><p>As soon as the demon said those words Michael lunges at him and grabs him by the shirt.</p><p>"There he is." Alastair laughs. "There's the real Michael."</p><p>Michael snarls and raises his fist. Alastair calmly looks at him in the eye. Michael's fist shook and he bit his lip. The archangel then lowers his fist and steps away from the demon. Alastair clasps his hands and his eyes sparkle with amusement.</p><p>"There was a time Dean thought he was a hero, Daddy's perfect little soldier. During his time down here I brought out his true self. I opened his eyes and showed him who he truly was. When he ripped his first soul apart, you can feel his satisfaction from a mile away. He liked it. As the years went on Dean embraced his hidden talent. Souls were terrified of him even the demons couldn't believe how good he was. Thanks to me he became one of the best students I ever had. When I'm done with you..." He grins. "...you will be the greatest torturer Hell has ever seen. With your potential you could knock the Righteous Man of the top spot."</p><p>"You're crazy."</p><p>"Am I? So those people you tortured and killed you had no satisfaction from it whatsoever."</p><p>"I..." Michael sighs. "I've changed."</p><p>"No one changes. Drug addicts, alcoholics they say they have changed. They give up the drugs, the drink and suddenly they are a whole new person. At the back of the mind they will always be that itch, that crave when they touch the drugs, the alcohol even if they have a drop of it they immediately become hooked on it they return to their old ways just like that. They never changed. You...after one session you will feel that adrenaline that you get every time you torture someone. After a few sessions you will dig deeper and explore more creative ways to make your souls break. After a few years you will not want to stop you will want to keep going, you will rip apart every soul that comes your way. You are addicted Michael. Addicted. An addict never...never changes."</p><p>"You're wrong."</p><p>"Clearly you don't believe that. If I am a figment of your imagination, a piece of your mind what I'm saying is basically what you are thinking. It's called doubt Michael. You are doubting yourself. You fear you might return to your original ways. That will give Jack a reason to kill you."</p><p>Michael wanted to argue but he couldn't. Part of the archangel had to agree with the demon. Back at the camp when Michael pretended to be the bad guy it caused Jack to use his powers. Was this mission from God a way to prove that Michael can't be changed? Whatever Michael does it will always lead to this moment. The moment Jack kills him.</p><p>The thought of that made Michael want to scream. Alastair senses Michael's frustration and laughs.</p><p>"Come now boy." Alastair gestures down the hallway. "You look like you need to blow off some steam."</p><p>Michael follows. He tried to run but he couldn't he felt like he was being pulled the archangel had no control over his body whatsoever. Alastair smirks and leads his student down the hallway. He then stops outside this door.</p><p>"After you." The demon purred.</p><p>Michael slowly opens the door and goes inside. The smell of sulphur hits Michael causing him to gag. He looks round and frowns at how empty it is. He grips his blade and goes further into the room. Suddenly a spot light comes on. Michael follows the light and finds a small cage. He approaches the cage and looks down at it.</p><p>Inside the cage is a man. The man is curled up into a ball, his head is in his lap and his arms are wrapped round his legs. The prisoner sobs his tears fall on to the cold concrete ground. Michael looks the man over and sees a range of bruises and cuts all along the man's arms and legs. His hair is tangled and covered in grim and dirt. Michael tried to focus on his soul but he couldn't find one. When he tried to look closer he is met with a force shield. The archangel rests his hand on the invisible wall and frowns in confusion.</p><p>Fear shoots up inside the archangel causing him to gasp. He looks and sees the prisoner frantically rocking back and forth but his face still remained hidden. The fear from the man was so strong Michael felt sick.</p><p>The sound of footsteps echo across the room. At first Michael thought it was Alastair but when he turns round he sees a tall figure dressed in white. The new arrival walks past Michael and rests its hand on the cage. The cage opens and the visitor reaches in and strokes the prisoner's hair. Michael couldn't understand how this guy is able to touch the cage while he couldn't.</p><p>Then the figure pauses and its eyes shift on to the archangel.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here."</p><p>Before Michael could respond he is suddenly hit with a blast of light. Michael gasps and opens his eyes. He quickly looks round and realizes he is back in the fortress. The archangel sighs and slumps into a nearby chair. He rubs his head and squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to get rid of the headache. When the pain was gone Michael thought back to his trip in his mind.</p><p>The first half of that trip Michael is certain that was him that was his own nightmares however when Michael went into that room, something was off. For starters it wasn't a memory Michael has never witnessed that in his long life and two why would Michael have a force shield in his own mind? What horrified Michael the most was when the guy in white threw him out. As soon as that happened Michael woke up.</p><p>
  <em>I </em>
  <em>was thrown</em>
  <em> out of a dream.</em>
</p><p>This means he did dream walk. The dream didn't belong to Sam or Jack. Who in the fortress did Michael reach out to and why did he reach out to that particular person? Michael thought back to the shield again and not being able to sense the human who was locked in the cage. Michael can sense everyone in this place, he can go into every room. All expect one.</p><p>The secret room.</p><p>Michael put two and two together and realization suddenly dawned on him. Raphael had a prisoner in there. Who ever it was he clearly didn't want anyone to know.</p><p>
  <em>It's someone important.</em>
</p><p>Michael didn't know why but he had a feeling he has to save the prisoner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter went off in its own direction lol. Originally Michael was going to reach Sam and Jack but Alastair decided to join the party and he brought lots of archangel angst with him lol. I can't help it Michael angst is so much fun to write lol.</p><p>Next chapter coming soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam didn't sleep well last night. The last few nights his mind has been filled with nightmares. It's got worse after Jessica gave her opinion on psychics. That conversation has haunted Sam ever since.</p><p>Jessica ignored Sam from the time they all entered the dungeons. Sam couldn't look her in the face every time he did all he saw is hatred and he knew the hatred is directed at him. She blamed him for Caleb's death. She saw him as a traitor and a liar. After all he did bring the Archangel Michael into their camp.</p><p>Although that wasn't his Jess her anger towards him did still break him. He always hated seeing Jess angry or upset. Part of him wanted to reach out and comfort her if he laid a hand on her he would most likely receive a punch to the face. This Jess didn't want his comfort, she didn't want him anywhere near her she hated him for everything that's happened. In her eyes Sam is worst than the angels. How can a human betray their own kind and join the enemy?</p><p>Jack, the boy who everyone looked up is also with the Archangel Michael. How was that possible? Did Michael brainwash him did Michael brainwash all of them? Brainwash, curse, mind control it wasn't an excuse Caleb is dead and they are the reason he is dead. Jessica can never forgive them.</p><p>Jess leans back against the cell and stares at the ceiling. She can feel Sam watching her from across the dungeon. She grits her teeth and keeps her eyes glued to the ceiling. She couldn't look at him she couldn't stand the sight of him. The huntress kicked herself for not noticing it sooner. She should have saw the signs that he was trouble. Instead she allowed herself to feel for him, she experienced emotions that she has never felt for any other guy. Now when she looks back at it these feelings it was a trap. Sam's connection with his Jess transferred to her. He used his feelings for his Jess to manipulate her. Jessica couldn't believe she fell under his spell.</p><p>A while later Jess finally looks at the younger Winchester. Sam looks away. Jess glares at him.</p><p>"Hey!" She yells. Sam closes his eyes. The huntress bangs her fist on the cell. "If you have something to say to me then say it to my face!." She again bangs the cell. "Come on!"</p><p>Sam turns his head towards her and sighs.</p><p>"Now you wanna talk." Jess raises her eyebrow. "I have tried talking to you but you wouldn't listen to me. One point you told me fuck off."</p><p>"I don't want to listen to your pathetic excuses."</p><p>"You wanna listen now?" Sam sits up straight and gives her an apologetic look. "Look, I'm sorry about Caleb." She scoffs and shakes her head. "I mean it." Sam nods. "You know I lost Caleb in my world did you think I wanted to go through that again? Caleb was a good man. My Caleb your Caleb didn't deserve death."</p><p>"You're the reason he's dead. You brought that monster into our camp."</p><p>"Michael? Jess Michael has changed."</p><p>"Changed?" She laughs with disbelief. "Changed? Is that suppose to be a joke?"</p><p>"Its...Its complicated."</p><p>"None of this is complicated Sam. Michael is a monster he destroyed our world and our people and you sided with him you and those freaks you call as friends."</p><p>"Don't talk about them like that." Sam glared.</p><p>"Castiel is one of them. Jack is an abomination that should not exist!"</p><p>"You don't mean that." Sam shakes his head. "You're angry and you are grieving you are not thinking straight at the moment."</p><p>"That's rich coming from the guy who sided with Michael. That bastard kicked your ass back at that camp and you still worship him like he is God. You say...I am not thinking straight?"</p><p>"That was..." Sam looks round making sure no angels are nearby. He leans forward and whispers. "That was an act."</p><p>Jess frowns.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We needed to get the fortress." Sam explained. "To get the ingredients for the spell to go home. Michael had to trick Raphael into believing he is on his side if Raphael knew Michael was with us he would kill him and...I can't lose Michael."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because he is possessing my brother."</p><p>Jess blinks several times. She runs his her fingers through her hair and gives the younger Winchester a puzzled look.</p><p>"Your brother Dean, that's true?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"He said yes to Michael? Why the Hell would he do that?"</p><p>"He did it to save me." Sam replied his voice full of guilt.</p><p>"Did Michael threaten you?" Jess asks.</p><p>"No but his brother did. Lucifer."</p><p>Jessica's eyes widen.</p><p>"Lucifer."</p><p>"In my world yeah." Sam nods. "He took me and Jack. He...he took Jack's grace."</p><p>"That's what Raphael meant when he said Jack is human?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"But Jack attacked Michael."</p><p>"That surprised me."</p><p>"So his powers are coming back there is a chance Raphael could be..."</p><p>"I don't know." Sam interrupted her with a sigh. "I don't think Jack is back at full power it's not like you care anyway he's an abomination right?"</p><p>Jess looks down. She plays with her fingers and sighs with frustration.</p><p>"Sorry. I wish you were honest with us."</p><p>"If we told you the truth, you would have never took us in."</p><p>"No. At least we would have been safe. We are only in this mess because of you."</p><p>"Jessica, you might not believe it now but I can promise you we are gonna get out of here."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"You have to trust Michael."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Jess."</p><p>"No. I am not putting my life in his hands."</p><p>"Jess..."</p><p>"HE KILLED MY FAMILY!" Jess is up on her feet with her fists clenched. "THAT SON OF A BITCH TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME. WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO BE BESTIES WITH HIM. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"</p><p>" I don't expect you to forgive him. "</p><p>"I want him dead." Jess said her voice low and dangerous. "I wanna kill him for what he did."</p><p>"Jess he..."</p><p>"Changed. I don't care." Jess shakes her head. "That's not gonna bring my family back that's not gonna bring Caleb back. He has to pay for what he did."</p><p>"I can't let you do that."</p><p>"Because he is possessing your brother. Sam, your brother is gone."</p><p>"No he is not."</p><p>"Yes he is. He was gone from the time Michael possessed him. It's too late Sam."</p><p>"No it's not!" Sam's voice rose with anger. "He's alive and when this is all over I am getting him back."</p><p>"Then we will lose Michael. Michael will disappear, find another vessel and continue his plans."</p><p>"He wouldn't."</p><p>"You said this was an act." Jess wraps her fingers around the bars and narrows her eyes at him. "How do you know this isn't an act? Michael playing hero, gaining everyone's trust when the time is right..."</p><p>Her face darkens.</p><p>"He will kill us all."</p><hr/><p>Hannah opens the slit and looks through. Castiel looks up sensing her presence.</p><p>"Hannah."</p><p>"Castiel." Hannah nods. "I see you took my advice. I asked around there hasn't been anymore incidents that's good."</p><p>"Do I get rewarded for good behavior." Cas said sarcastically.</p><p>Hannah narrows her eyes.</p><p>"I believe children get rewarded with candy but you are not a child."</p><p>Cas raises his eyebrow at the small smile that spreads across Hannah's face.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Cas asks.</p><p>"Guarding your post." Hannah answers. "I volunteered."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. I..." She sighs. "Lord Michael is confusing me I would rather be out of his way."</p><p>"What do you mean by confusing?"</p><p>"One minute he is nice to me then the next he is telling me to get out. I went by the study this morning and he was smiling and... waving at me."</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"I waved back." Hannah frowns. "That's what you do right?"</p><p>Cas nods.</p><p>"Yes." Hannah shakes her head with bewilderment. "Why are you telling me this?" Cas asks.</p><p>"I'm curious do you know what happened to Michael? Why he is so...different?"</p><p>Cas didn't answer. Feeling intrigued Hannah unlocks the door and walks in. She closes the door and folds her arms.</p><p>"I already told Michael everything."</p><p>"I'm here on my own terms." Hannah answers. "I wanted to ask you something yesterday but I thought it was a bad time so I am going to ask now."</p><p>Cas mentally prepared himself for another round of questioning. His face turned puzzled when he saw the other angel looking at him with awe.</p><p>"Tell me." Hannah smiles. "About paradise."</p><hr/><p>A loud bang caused Kevin to sit bolt upright.</p><p>"Wha..."</p><p>He blinks and looks down at his work. He sees the sunlight pouring in and silently curses. He fell asleep on the job again.</p><p>Another bang echoed through the room causing the young Prophet to nearly fall out of his chair.</p><p><em>"Kevin."</em> Michael's sing-song voice came from the door.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Kevin turns his head round.</p><p>"Sir." He said his voice strained.</p><p>
  <em>"Can I come in? I want to talk to you."</em>
</p><p>"Uh... Yeah sure you can come in."</p><p>The door opens and Michael steps in. The archangel's smile widens when he sees the Prophet. Kevin swallows not liking this happy side of the archangel. When Michael is like this that usually meant nothing good.</p><p>Michael's smile fades and he furrows his eyebrows. Kevin's eyes widen when he realizes he is still sat down.</p><p>"On shi..." He quickly stands up and nearly knocks the chair over in the process. "Lord Michael."</p><p>He bows and places his hands behind his back. Michael looks him over.</p><p>"Someone needs coffee."</p><p>"Who me umm..." Kevin laughs a little. "I'm fine."</p><p>"The bags under your eyes tell me the opposite." Michael sits down. He taps the chair next to him and smiles. "Have a seat."</p><p>Kevin cautiously sits down. He rests his hands on his lap and forces himself to look at Michael.</p><p>"Okay what did I do this time?"</p><p>"Nothing." Michael replied.</p><p>"Nothing." Kevin repeated with disbelief.</p><p>"First of all I wanted to apologize." Michael shifts in his seat looking uncomfortable. "For everything..." He looks down. "I don't expect you to forgive me."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Kevin secretly pinches himself to see if he is dreaming. No this is not a dream this is truly happening. The Archangel Michael has just apologized to him.</p><p>"Sir, what do you want me to do?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You obviously want something." Kevin raises his eyebrow. "That's the only reason you would be talking to me."</p><p>"Kevin, I don't want anything from you." Michael then sighs. "Okay maybe one thing." Kevin wanted to throw his hands up in the air and say I told you so but he didn't want to anger the archangel so he kept his hands on the lap. "But I mean what I said." Michael continued. "I am sorry."</p><p>"Yesterday you thought I was a hallucination." Kevin frowned. "Did you mean what you said?"</p><p>"Every word. I know you think the order was a good thing but it wasn't. I sent you to die how is that okay?"</p><p>"You promised me Heaven, mom." Kevin said with pain in his voice. "It was the best thing to ever happen to me."</p><p>"You're so young you had so much life ahead of you."</p><p>"Did I though? Reading books, translating tablets that's a life worth living? I didn't even want to be Prophet all it has done is bring me pain and misery. When you gave me the order I saw it as a chance to finally be free."</p><p>"There is still a chance."</p><p>"You're gonna kill me?" Kevin said with excitement rising in his voice.</p><p>"No." Kevin slumped at that. "I am going to offer something even better...paradise."</p><p>"Um..." Kevin frowns. "We had this conversation before you promised me I can go with you and see the hot women."</p><p>"I never broke that promise."</p><p>"It did break when I died."</p><p>"Now it's not." He smiles. "You're back."</p><p><em>Yay </em>Kevin thought with a sigh.</p><p>"You and Raphael are going to paradise?" Kevin asks.</p><p>"Raphael is not coming."</p><p>"Not coming?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Why?</p><p>"He will destroy it."</p><p>"You are going to paradise without Raphael. How are you going to do that?"</p><p>"I have a plan." Michael leans forward and places his hand on the Prophet's shoulder. "I need you to do your end of the bargain."</p><p>"The favor." Kevin looks down at his work and shakes his head. "I don't know if Raphael finds out he will kill me." He then laughed. "No he wouldn't kill me I'm too precious to him. He will do something...something very...very painful." He grimaced at the thought.</p><p>"I will not let him hurt you." Michael assured him. "Look I get you are scared but things are different now. If you help me we can get out of here and go to paradise. You will see the hot women and...your mother is alive in the other world."</p><p>Kevin's breath hitched at that part.</p><p>"Mom."</p><p>"She's alive Kevin." Michael smiles. "You can be with her again."</p><p>"But..." Kevin sighs. "I'm not her son and she's not my mom."</p><p>"But she is Linda Tran. She's your mom."</p><p>"Not the one who raised me." Kevin shook her head. "I can't replace her son that's...that's not right." His eyes shine with tears. "I miss my mom."</p><p>A tear rolls down the archangel's face. Before Kevin could ask Michael quickly turns away and wipes the tear away.</p><p>"I had something in my eye." Michael forced a smile.</p><p>"Okay." Kevin sobbed.</p><p>Michael stands up and pushes the chair back under the table.</p><p>"I would really like it if you come with me Prophet you deserve a fresh start if you don't want to see Linda that's fine...the women are really hot."</p><p>Kevin looks at Michael's smirking face.</p><p>"Did you..." Kevin swallows. "Did you meet the hot chics?"</p><p>"Oh Prophet." Michael grins. "I slept with one of them." Kevin's mouth drops open. "You're surprised." Michael chuckled.</p><p>"I um...I wasn't expecting that."</p><p>"That could be you. Think about it me and you on the beach drinking pina coladas and hooking up with some very beautiful women. Actually it would be you getting the girls I'm still trying to get over my previous one." Kevin stared at him with wide eyes. Michael laughs awkwardly. "I'm going too fast. Sorry I'm still new to the whole making friends thing. We'll start slow, we got to gain each other's trust first right? To do that we must help each other. I help you, you help me consider it as a partnership. What do you say?"</p><p>Kevin badly wanted to be with his mom. He remembered a time when his mom was alive and she told him to live his life.</p><p>
  <em>"I ain't going </em>
  <em>to be</em>
  <em> around forever sweetie. You're a big boy now you can take care of yourself."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But mom I can't do this without you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can. I want you to live your life to the fullest. I don't wanna see you in Heaven until you are old and frail."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You want me to die of old age?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want you to live all the way."</em>
</p><p>Kevin smiles and looks at the archangel's hopeful face.</p><p>"Okay. I'm in."</p><p>"Excellent." Michael grinned.</p><p>"So what do we do?" Kevin asks.</p><p>"I got to sort a couple of things out before we get going."</p><p>"What do I do?"</p><p>"You...You need to distract my brother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone has any ideas on how Kevin can distract Raphael please feel free to share. If I like what I see I might include it. It can be funny I'm all for funny ideas :D.</p><p>Next chapter coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin walks down the hallway. He nervously plays with his fingers and keeps his head down not wanting anyone to see how scared he is. It was a simple instruction distract Raphael yet why did it sound so hard to achieve?</p><p>
  <em>Because it's Raphael. If he suspects something is up I will be toast!</em>
</p><p>The Prophet didn't know why he even agreed to this.</p><p>
  <em>Paradise. Oh yeah paradise that's why.</em>
</p><p>He groans and shakes his head.</p><p>
  <em>It better be worth it.</em>
</p><p>The thought of the warm sun on his face made the worries wash away. Kevin is doing this for himself. For once in his life he is putting himself first. No more running around for winged dicks no more translating stupid tablets once Kevin is in the other world he is officially retiring from being the Prophet of the Lord.</p><p>Michael.</p><p>Screw Michael Kevin is not going to serve him either. This is a one time deal once they are in the other world Kevin wants to be alone...well not completely alone he wanted female company getting a girl is his ultimate goal.</p><p>Kevin stops outside the younger archangel's study. He raises his hand to knock.</p><p><em>"Come</em> <em>in!"</em></p><p>Kevin sheepishly lowers his hand. Of course Raphael would know he is outside. The Prophet opens the door. His courage suddenly vanished when his eyes met the archangel's. Kevin swallows the lump that formed in his throat and puts on a shaky smile.</p><p>"Uh...uh."</p><p>"Prophet?" Raphael raises his eyebrow. "This better be good."</p><p>"I umm uh ummm uhhhh."</p><p>"Spit it out!" The archangel snapped. Kevin jumps and his face goes as white as a ghost. Raphael looks him over. "You're hot."</p><p>"Hot?" Kevin squeaked.</p><p>"Yes you're sweating...you're sweating a lot."</p><p>"Oh!" Kevin laughed nervously.</p><p>Raphael places his hand on the Prophet's head.</p><p>"You're burning up."</p><p>"Am I?"</p><p>"Yes." Kevin coughs and that caused the archangel to become alarmed. "You're coming down with a fever."</p><p>
  <em>Fever?</em>
</p><p>"I'm fine really."</p><p>Kevin squeaks when Raphael cups his chin and turns his head side to side.</p><p>"You don't look good." The archangel mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>That's because I'm on the verge of a freaking panic attack!</em>
</p><p>"Is this a side effect from the tablet?" Raphael asks.</p><p>" The tablet? "</p><p>Then Kevin had an idea. He clutches his head and moans. Raphael takes a step back.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Headache." Kevin lied. He runs a hand down his sweaty face. "It hurts so much."</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Raphael puts his arm around the Prophet and leads him to the couch. He carefully lies the kid down. Kevin moans and rolls round. The archangel stops him and lifts his head. He puts a pillow behind the Prophet and lies him back down again.</p><p>"Better?" Raphael asks.</p><p>"Why did you have to destroy all the painkillers." Kevin muttered to himself.</p><p>"Um..." Raphael scratches his head looking uncomfortable. "Michael got carried away."</p><p>"The son of a bitch."</p><p>Raphael chuckles.</p><p>"Who needs painkillers." The archangel places his hand on his chest. "When I can just heal you."</p><p>"Oh yeah how stupid of me." Raphael moves towards him Kevin turns away. "I don't know."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"As you said this might be a side effect from the tablet maybe we should let it go on its own cuz you know it's not a natural illness."</p><p>"I have to try. I can't have you sick not while we are so close."</p><p>"Paradise?"</p><p>"Yes yes." The archangel said with excitement. "Now if you let me have a look."</p><p>Kevin is about to protest but Raphael's eyes glow and he places his fingers on Kevin's head.</p><p>Kevin put up a wall not wanting Raphael to see his thoughts. Raphael frowns and tries to search for anything unusual. He couldn't find anything. The Prophet seemed fine.</p><p>Raphael removes his hand and looks at the Prophet's face.</p><p>
  <em>He's not sweating anymore. I must have done something right.</em>
</p><p>"How do you feel?" Raphael asked.</p><p>Kevin remained silent. He could say he is fine but that would mean Raphael would tell him to leave and Michael would be at risk of getting caught.</p><p>
  <em>I need to keep him here longer.</em>
</p><p>"Sentio fatum." <strong>("I feel weird.")</strong></p><p>Raphael raises his eyebrow in surprise. Kevin sits up and pinches the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Vere fatum." <strong>("Very weird.")</strong></p><p>"Why are you speaking Latin?" Raphael asks.</p><p>"Huh? No te escuché." <strong>("I did not hear you.")</strong></p><p>"Now Spanish?" The archangel frowned.</p><p>Kevin pretended to look shocked. His eyes widen and he mumbles a string of curses. He even let out a few Enochian ones to worry the older being.</p><p>"Stop!" Raphael grabs the boy by the shirt and pulls him forward. "What the Hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>Kevin gives him a goofy grin.</p><p>"You're cute when you're mad."</p><p>Raphael drops the kid and anxiously paces the room. Kevin giggles and makes a little pop sound. While to some that might be hilarious to Raphael this is disturbing.</p><p>The tablet has broken the Prophet of the Lord. Raphael had no idea how to fix him.</p><p>"Kevin do you know where you are?" Raphael asked hoping the tablet hasn't affected his memory.</p><p>Kevin cocked his head and thought about it for a few moments.</p><p>"School, are you my new professor?"</p><p>The kid broke into a fit of giggles. The archangel roars and punches the Prophet. Kevin's head snaps back and he falls on the couch with a loud thump.</p><p>Kevin looks up at the archangel. He then shakes his head</p><p>"Call that a punch? You punch like a girl."</p><p>Raphael didn't bother to answer. He sits down on the chair and runs a hand down his face.</p><p>This is going to take a while.</p><hr/><p>After gathering the ingredients Michael makes his way to the secret room. He constantly kept looking in all directions fearing that someone is going to jump out. The archangel tried to stay calm but the prisoner wouldn't leave his mind.</p><p>"This is not going to work."</p><p>Michael rolls his eyes. He couldn't forget about Dean Winchester following him around and being incredibly annoying.</p><p>"It will work." Michael said with confidence.</p><p>"You trust Kevin? Kevin of all people to distract an archangel."</p><p>"He might be small and nerdy but that kid does know how to keep a conversation going. One time he spoke about physics the conversation lasted two hours." He chuckled. "He drove Puriel crazy. Raphael will not kill the Prophet."</p><p>"He could kick him out."</p><p>"We better hope Kevin can pull of those puppy dog eyes." Michael smirked. "That will get Raphael to listen." Dean raises his eyebrow. Michael smiles and looks ahead. "He got me a few times. Used that trick to get out of reading."</p><p>"You let him?"</p><p>"Humans burn out eventually I allowed the Prophet to have breaks. Seeing him so exhausted it...It made me uncomfortable I honestly couldn't stand the sight of it so I told him to rest. Then..." He sighs. "...there was the nightmares. After Linda Tran's death Kevin was a mess every night he woke up screaming for his mom. I went into his room one night and I was that close to making him suffer. I planned to whip him into shape force him to confront his nightmares head on I couldn't have a Prophet that was weak. When I saw him that night... I couldn't do it which was unusual because I killed every human without battering an eyelid but Kevin I couldn't even raise my hand to him. I removed the nightmare and replaced it with something pleasant I did that every night until the nightmares stopped completely."</p><p>"Does Kevin know?"</p><p>"No. I didn't want him or anyone to think I was weak."</p><p>"How does that make you weak?"</p><p>"I was a General Dean! I was in charge of this world if they knew I was helping a kid that would affect my image my reputation if Raphael knew he would use it to his advantage to get me off the throne."</p><p>"To do that for Kevin...you care about him."</p><p>Michael paused. He looks down and ponders over what the hunter said.</p><p>"I do." Michael faces his reflection. "I guess I didn't realize until now. All the kid wanted was his mom so I granted his wish once his work was done I gave him the order. While I still think what I did was wrong to Kevin the boy was finally getting the peace he deserved. In a way his death was a blessing in disguise. Raphael had to take that away." Bitterness showed in his voice as he spoke. "I remember how excited Kevin was to go to paradise I promised I would take him. I will take him."</p><p>"Michael." Dean sighs and folds his arms. "We can't keep bringing everyone to my world because..."</p><p>"Because..."</p><p>"Their not our people."</p><p>"You were happy to take Bobby's people."</p><p>"That was for mom."</p><p>"You don't like it."</p><p>"No it's just..."</p><p>"You feel pushed out, you feel like an outsider." Michael nods. "The Bunker doesn't feel like home anymore."</p><p>"Stop looking into my head." The older Winchester snapped.</p><p>"I am right."</p><p>Michael couldn't help but being a bit smug. That only seem to piss Dean of even more.</p><p>"You think you know it all then you should be able to tell me why that is the case." Michael opens his mouth then closes it. Dean huffed a laugh. "Turns out no one wants to be friends with the douchebag's prom suit."</p><p>"Dean."</p><p>Dean was gone and the archangel was left with his own thoughts yet again. Michael sighs. This always happens. Dean and Michael would start off good then topics like this gets brought up and it immediately causes they relationship to crumble and Dean would hate Michael's guts again.</p><p>Michael wasn't expecting it to be smooth. Dean is not going to forgive him overnight these sort of things take time. Michael brushes off the guilt and continues towards his destination. When he reaches the room he expands his senses and searches for his brother. He smiles when he senses his brother and the Prophet's soul.</p><p>
  <em>Good Kevin has him distracted.</em>
</p><p>Michael places his hand on the handle and pushes it open. His eyes look through the dark and he recognizes the cages swinging in the air. His eyes stop at the cage that had the prisoner inside.</p><p>
  <em>There you are.</em>
</p><p>Michael walks slowly towards the cage. He kept his focus on the prisoner and made sure he didn't do anything that could freak the prisoner out. The prisoner had his head down just like in the dream. Michael places his hand on the bars and puts on a gentle smile.</p><p>"Hello." The prisoner remained quiet. "My name is Michael what's yours?"</p><p>The prisoner suddenly became tense and he backs away into the corner of the cage.</p><p>"I'm not here to hurt you..."</p><p>Michael's voice trailed off when the prisoner revealed his face. The archangel gasps and takes a step back.</p><p>"No." Michael whispered in shock. "It can't be you."</p><p>This isn't a hallucination, this isn't Michael's mind playing tricks on him this is real. Michael goes forward again and wraps his hands around the bars.</p><p>"Gabriel?"</p><hr/><p>Raphael has tried everything. Kevin showed no signs of getting better. It went from singing songs to now running around the room making monkey noises. Raphael has always said human are mud monkeys but that didn't mean he wanted them to become actual freaking monkeys.</p><p>Kevin is jumping on the couch and shouting "Banana!" After banana was mentioned the ninth time Raphael finally snapped.</p><p>"WE HAVE NO BANANAS!"</p><p>Kevin yelps and falls back on the couch. The Prophet curls into a small ball when the archangel towers over him. Raphael reaches out and pokes at the small form.</p><p>"Look at me!" He ordered.</p><p>Kevin pokes his head out. His hair falls in front of his face. Raphael pushes the strand of hair out of the kid's face and sighs.</p><p>"I don't know what's going on with you all I can say is the tablet has messed you up. The damage is irreversible. I have no choice but to..." The blade comes out of his sleeve. "...to kill you."</p><p>The archangel presses the blade against the Prophet's chest. He stops when he sees a flicker of hope in the kid's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute.</em>
</p><p>Raphael pulls away.</p><p>" Kevin?" Raphael narrowed his eyes. "You wanted me to kill you?"</p><p>Kevin looked confused Raphael wasn't stupid he saw the look of pure joy on the kid's face when he was that close to killing him.</p><p>How did Raphael not see this sooner.</p><p>The archangel growls and yanks the Prophet by his jacket. He pulls Kevin up to his feet.</p><p>"YOU LYING LITTLE WORM!"</p><p>He throws the kid into the wall. Kevin hits the wall and tumbles on to the ground. The Prophet scrambles away as Raphael charges at him.</p><p>"I already made it clear death wasn't an option for you! I already warned you what would happen if you tried something like this again." He grabs the kid's by the ear. "Off to the dungeons we go then."</p><p>"That wasn't my intention!" Kevin squeaked. Raphael raises his eyebrow. "He made me do this." Kevin's voice shook. "Michael he told me to distract you."</p><p>"Why? Why would he do that?" Kevin looks down. Raphael forces the kid to look at him. "Answer the question Prophet?"</p><p>"He is going to paradise...without you."</p><p>Raphael drops the kid. Fury shows on his face. Within seconds Raphael was out of the door and heading towards his brother's location. Worry grew inside him when he reached the secret room. His eyes widen when he sees the door open. The archangel goes to the entrance and sees his brother with the prisoner.</p><p>"Michael!" Raphael yelled.</p><p>Michael turns round. Kevin runs to Raphael's side. He mouths "I'm sorry" to Michael.</p><p>"Brother." Michael glared at him. "How could you keep this from me?"</p><p>Raphael walks up to him. He folds his arms.</p><p>"Kevin told me your plan." He replied ignoring the older archangel's question. "Going to paradise without me."</p><p>"Admit it brother, you never planned on taking me with you. You wanted the world to yourself."</p><p>"You destroyed this world!" Raphael grits his teeth. " You don't deserve to rule another one. "</p><p>"You think you are any better?" Michael snorted. "Tell me how is Gabriel here I killed him."</p><p>" I told you, you are so crazy you can't even tell what is real. Like me Gabriel was an illusion. " The archangel laughs at his older brother's confusion. "That's right." Raphael nods. "Few weeks after you 'killed ' Gabriel and went to paradise my angels found him in the woods. Pulling that trick on you drained him he was so weak it was easy to capture him."</p><p>Michael glances over his shoulder. Gabriel looks right through him. Michael wasn't sure if Gabriel is fully aware on what's going on.</p><p>"I got him under control." Raphael said reading his brother's thoughts.</p><p>"If you had Gabriel here all this time why did you not get the spell from him."</p><p>"I believe in fate." Raphael smiled. "When Kevin told me you and the humans return I thought it was important why would the Prophet have a vision about you if it didn't mean anything. I thought you must be my key to paradise. I must learn everything from you including the spell. Are those the ingredients?" Raphael's eyes flicker to the vial of blood sticking out of the older archangel's pocket. Michael's face screws up making Raphael grin. "I take that as a yes."</p><p>"You're not going to paradise." Michael clenched his fists. "I'm not letting you hurt another human."</p><p>"Whoa." Raphael gasped. "Did my brother just defend a human?"</p><p>"Yes." Michael slams his brother into the wall. "I did. I took father's words and became a whole new man...archangel I should say. Why am I back here?" He smiles. "I am going to stop you." He grips his brother's jacket. "I am going to get every person who you have as a prisoner out of here including Gabriel."</p><p>"Why?" Raphael shakes his head. "Why Gabriel? You tried to kill him! You killed our Gabriel!"</p><p>"It was a mistake."</p><p>"Mistake?" Raphael laughs. "Murdering our brother that was a mistake?"</p><p>The archangel's eyes flashed with rage and he suddenly shoves Michael off him. The shove sends Michael into the cages.</p><p>The impact of the crash causes Gabriel to gasp. He blinks a few times and his eyes become clear. He looks down and sees Dean Winchester on the ground looking half-dazed.</p><p>
  <em>The Winchesters are here?</em>
</p><p>Hope fills Gabriel's chest. When he looks at the older Winchester again he saw something else. Grace he saw grace inside the hunter.</p><p><em>Oh no. </em>Gabriel thought with realization. <em>Surely he didn't.</em></p><p>The archangel leans forward and presses his face against the cage. He recognized his older brother's form. He couldn't be Michael. Michael is in the cage. That means this must be the other Michael.</p><p>Gabriel sucked in a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>"Dean." Gabriel spoke his voice hoarse. "Why the Hell did you say yes to this big bag of dicks." Michael turns his head and frowns at him. "That's right." Gabriel nods. "I'm talking to you, you asshole."</p><p>Raphael grabs Michael and wraps his arm around his neck.</p><p>"Don't fight me." The younger archangel puts the blade against his brother's neck. "I will kill you and your precious humans."</p><p>"You plan to kill me anyway." Michael replied.</p><p>"I don't actually you see dear brother I want you to pay for everything you have done. You and Lucifer tore this family apart, you destroyed this world YET YOU ARE STILL FATHER'S FAVORITE! THAT IS NOT FAIR. FOR YEARS I WAS A GOOD SON BUT I WAS ALWAYS THE ONE THAT WAS PUSHED TO THE SIDE I WAS ALWAYS THE ONE THAT WAS IGNORED IT WAS LIKE I DIDN'T EXIST! WHEN I REACH PARADISE I WILL BE THEIR NEW GOD EVERYONE WILL WORSHIP ME AND YOU MICHAEL WHEN I TAKE CONTROL YOUR NAME WILL BE ERASED FROM HISTORY! THERE WILL BE NO MORE ARCHANGEL MICHAEL!"</p><p>"You will never be God do you know why because you're nothing." Michael spat out. "How are you going to make me suffer? Me Michael Commander of Heaven, God's top soldier." He laughs. "You can't break me."</p><p>Raphael leans forward and smiles wide at his brother.</p><p>" You are about to find out. "</p><hr/><p>Swinging. That's all he did. He swung back and forth in the cage that soon became his prison. The metal bars clashed into each other but the sound didn't bother him. Nothing bothered him. Part of him knew he should be fighting but the other half of him struggled to accept what's happened.</p><p>His companion remained silent since it happened. He was sure his cell-mate was just as shocked as he was.</p><p>He tried to close his eyes but the image wouldn't leave his mind. The pain was there as a reminder of what he lost.</p><p>Tears roll down his eyes and get mixed in with the blood. His blood.</p><p>Back and forth. Back and forth. The cage continued swinging in the same pace. All he can do is look at what he lost. The very thing that made him the Archangel Michael.</p><p>It is invisible to the human eye but to angels they can see the whole scene.</p><p>A gush of wind goes past. Michael looks up as a feather lands on his hand. More tears fell and he drops the feather and let's it fly away.</p><p>The feather floats towards the ground and joins the other feathers that are scattered across the ground. Amongst the feathers are wings that are soaked in blood.</p><p>His wings.</p><p>
  <em>"You will never be God do you know why because you're nothing. How are you going to make me suffer? Me Michael Commander of Heaven, God's top soldier. You can't break me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are about to find out. "</em>
</p><p>His brother's cruel smile was the last thing Michael saw before the younger archangel cut his wings off.</p><p>
  <em>"You are not the Archangel Michael." Raphael shook his head. "Not without your wings. Now you are plain boring old Michael. I'm not going to take your wings away </em>
  <em>no</em>
  <em> you can look at them that way you will forever be reminded on what you lost today. You lost a part of yourself that will never ever come back."</em>
</p><p>Michael lowers his head and silently weeps.</p><p>Gabriel watched his alternative brother grieve his loss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That is so...fascinating." Hannah smiled. "But confusing at the same time." Cas chuckled at that. "What's so funny?" She frowned.</p><p>"I was like you." Cas smiled. "I first thought Earth was a strange place it had so many things I did not understand. The Winchesters helped me, they opened my eyes and introduced me to many wonderful things."</p><p>"Like the bees."</p><p>"Like the bees." Cas said with a nod.</p><p>"Peanut butter and jelly?" Hannah raises her eyebrow. "You ate that? We don't need food."</p><p>"We don't but it is an experience worth trying."</p><p>"My vessel liked strawberry cheesecake. I don't know what it tastes like but according to her it's...sweet, soft and full of flavor...whatever that is."</p><p>"Maybe when we get out of here I can take you to the dessert store and you can try one." Cas paused when he realized what he said. He gives the other angel an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."</p><p>He sighs. Having this conversation brought back memories of his Hannah. Cas loved showing Hannah the world and humanity. Her curiosity and awe warmed his heart it made him feel he was doing a good thing. Castiel's goal was to show the angels the beauty of God's work. Nature, landmarks, food everything that made the world a wonderful place to live in. He opened his Hannah's eyes and gave her a fresh perspective on the world.</p><p>The alternative Hannah showed the same reactions as his Hannah did. It almost made him forget he was talking to another world version of the angel.</p><p>"You are thinking about her." Hannah says. "The other me."</p><p>"Yes." Cas admits. "We had this very conversation. She to was interested in the world."</p><p>"I guess that would make sense. She is me so we would share the same qualities and interests."</p><p>"Do me and your Castiel share the same qualities?"</p><p>"No." Hannah huffed a laugh. "Definitely not." She clasps her hands on her lap and her face goes dreamy. "Raphael promised us paradise. He said he would take all of us there."</p><p>"You believe that?"</p><p>"Yes." Hannah gave him a 'really look' "He has kept his word so far."</p><p>"Hannah, Raphael is a liar. Once that rift is open he will leave he doesn't care about you."</p><p>"Michael left us and we didn't know what to do. Raphael took the throne and he helped us. We found our purpose again."</p><p>"Torturing and killing humans that's your purpose."</p><p>"I..." She sighs. "It is not my fault the humans are rebellious."</p><p>"Can you not blame them? The angels destroyed their homes, killed their loved ones of course they are going to fight back."</p><p>"That was Michael's doing. Raphael is a builder and a healer when he goes to paradise he will make it a better place for everyone."</p><p>"No." Cas shook his head. "He will destroy it. It's going to end up exactly like this world."</p><p>"You don't know him."</p><p>Hannah stands up and goes to the door.</p><p>"He's going to kill me."</p><p>Hannah looks at Cas and shakes her head.</p><p>"Not if you join us."</p><p>"That's never going to happen."</p><p>"He might make an exception, you are an angel."</p><p>"And Jack? What about him?"</p><p>"I don't know." Hannah admitted with a frustrated sigh.</p><p>"Hannah you're not stupid. You know deep down Raphael will never take me in and he will never accept the humans. Everything that makes the world great will be gone. You will never get to try that strawberry cheesecake."</p><p>Conflicted emotions flash across her face. The battle between loyalty and desire raged in her head. Hannah desperately wanted to explore paradise she wanted to see everything Castiel described to her. Will Raphael do the same as Michael and destroy paradise? Will he take over and force all the humans to become his slaves? Will he kill the angels in the other world?</p><p>That thought disturbed Hannah. Surely Raphael would form an alliance with the other world angels. He wouldn't start a war against his own kind. Hannah did feel betrayed by Michael but that didn't mean she wanted him dead. Despite what Michael has done he is still her brother.</p><p>Her thoughts are interrupted by a high-pitched scream. The room starts to shake. Cracks form through the ground and walls. There is a roar of thunder followed by a flash of lightning. Rain pours down and hits the roof. Both angels stared at the ceiling with a look of horror as the storm suddenly dies down and the earth quake stops.</p><p>"That was angel." Cas said with a wide eyed expression.</p><p>"Yes." Hannah replied with the same matching expression. "They are in trouble!"</p><p>Hannah runs out of the room. Cas noticed the door is still open. His alternative sister forgot to lock the door. Cas takes several steps forward and peeks outside his cell. The area is quiet. The angel steps outside. He sighs with relief when nothing happens. Now that he is out he can find the others and get out of here.</p><p>
  <em>Jack , Sam, Michael, Dean. Just hold on a little longer. I'm coming.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Hannah finds the other angels with their blades out and they all heading towards the main quarters.</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>She pushes through the crowd and goes through the door. She stops when she sees Raphael sat on a chair and covered in blood.</p><p>"Sir."</p><p>She tried to hide her shock but failed miserably. Raphael turns his head and smiles at her.</p><p>"It's not mine."</p><p>"Whose blood is it?"</p><p>Raphael looks at the other angels who are all huddled around the entrance. He then turns his attention back to Hannah.</p><p>"Michael."</p><p>"Michael! Is he okay?"</p><p>"He's wing less but he will live."</p><p>"Wing less?"</p><p>"How to put this in a simple sentence well...Michael planned to go to paradise without us I stopped him and because he betrayed us again I thought he deserved to be punished so I removed his wings."</p><p>Hannah's eyes widen. The others go silent by the unexpected news.</p><p>"I know." Raphael sighed. "It's shocking that an archangel turns on his own kind."</p><p>"You cut his wings?" One angel said.</p><p>"I did." Raphael raises his eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"</p><p>"Don't you think that's a bit extreme." The same angel replied. "I understand punishment is needed but sir wings that's an important part to us we never touch them."</p><p>"Are you questioning me?</p><p>"No sir." The angel shook his head. "I would never..."</p><p>"You just did."</p><p>Raphael gets his blade out and stabs the angel in the chest. The angel screams and drops to the ground.</p><p>"ANYONE ELSE?" The archangel looks at his followers with fury in his eyes. The angels stayed silent. Raphael waves his blade. "GET BACK TO WORK!"</p><p>The angels obey and quickly leave the room.</p><p>"Not you."</p><p>Hannah stops and looks at her older brother. Raphael goes up to her. He leans forward.</p><p>"You understand right?"</p><p>"Understand what sir?"</p><p>"Michael's punishment. He said he was on our side but actually all this time he was with the humans and the freaks."</p><p>"He...was." Hannah became worried. "Including Castiel?"</p><p>"Including Castiel." Hannah looks down. "Hannah don't tell me you have fallen for that freak."</p><p>"No." Her answer was too quick to be believable. "No." She repeated. "But sir I know Castiel is from another universe but he is still our brother."</p><p>"No he's not. Humanity corrupted him they made him soft."</p><p>"The other angels? What about them?"</p><p>"They are no use to me." Raphael scoffed.</p><p>"You are going to kill them?"</p><p>"I did have a peek into our prisoner's mind. Apparently there are not many angels left over there Heaven is barely standing."</p><p>"We should help them."</p><p>"We help Heaven not them. When we go there we take over and clear them all out. Every last one of them."</p><p>"Sir..."</p><p>Hannah shuts her mouth fearing if she spoke up she will end up dead just like the other angel.</p><p>"Please." Raphael smiles. "Continue. What do you want to say?"</p><p>"I will return to my duties sir."</p><p>Raphael stared at her. Then he steps back and lets his sister go. Hannah leaves and goes back down to the dungeons. Her eyes widen when she sees the cell door open. Hannah runs to the cell and looks inside.</p><p>Castiel was gone.</p><p>Hannah backs away and gets her blade out.</p><p>She then charges down the hallway.</p><hr/><p>Castiel reached the area where the humans are locked up. The angel winced when he saw some people collapsed on the ground with their ears bleeding out while others were dead. He saw Quentin splayed out on the ground with a puddle of blood next to him. Cas looks away with disgust. He had no sympathy for the older alternative hunter.</p><p>"Sam!" Cas calls out. <em>Please hope you are okay. </em>"Sam!"</p><p>"HEY!" Indra appears and charges towards the angel. "How did you get out?"</p><p>Cas immediately dodges the blade and punches Indra in the jaw. Indra snarls and goes to strike but Cas again dodges and he pulls the blade out of Indra's hand. Cas swings the blade. Indra lifts his arm and holds back a cry when a long cut forms. He elbows Cas in the face and kicks him in the stomach. Cas falls back against the wall. He goes to stand up but Indra stops him and pins his arms above his head. Indra picks up the blade with his free hand and smirks.</p><p>"You escaped." Indra eyes the angel up and down. "I had to kill you in self-defense. Raphael will believe me."</p><p>Indra raises his blade. The angel suddenly gasps. He looks down and sees a blade sticking out of his chest. He looks up at Cas with wide eyes before falling head first on the ground. Cas blinks with shock when his eyes meet the attacker's.</p><p>"Hannah?"</p><p>Hannah removes her blade from Indra's chest.</p><p>"Here." She picks up Indra's blade. "You need this."</p><p>Cas takes the blade and nods to say thanks.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" He asks.</p><p>Hannah sighs.</p><p>"Because you were right." She says. "About everything. Raphael he...he...he's lost it. Michael."</p><p>"Michael what about him?" Cas swallows as a horrifying thought comes to his mind. "Hannah, the scream that was Michael."</p><p>She sadly nods. Cas pushes down the worry that threatened to consume him.</p><p><em>Michael is fine. He's strong he can take care of himself.</em> <em>He will take care of Dean.</em></p><p>Cas is sure on that. He was one of the first to notice the change in Michael when they were in the actors world. He trusted Michael...his brother with Dean's life.</p><p>"We need to go." Cas nods. "Now."</p><hr/><p>One minute Sam and Jessica were talking then suddenly there was an earthquake and there was this sound Sam couldn't explain it was so loud Sam thought his ear drums were going to burst.</p><p>When the earthquake stopped Sam removed his hands from his ears. Panic settled in when he saw blood on his hands. His ears are ringing and his vision started turning blurry.</p><p>"Jessica!"</p><p>He rolls on to his stomach and starts to get up. A wave of dizziness hits him which causes him to back down.</p><p>"Jess!"</p><p>He pushes himself up on to his elbows and begins crawling. He goes through the destroyed cell and continues to call out her name.</p><p>"Sam!"</p><p>The ringing drowned out her voice. Sam groans and places his hand on his ear.</p><p>"I'm coming." He said weakly.</p><p>The hunter froze in horror when a body fell next to him. He recognized the person from Jessica's camp. Their lifeless eyes bore into his. Sam looks away feeling like he is going to be sick.</p><p>"Sam!" Jessica yelled.</p><p>Sam blinks several times. His head is pounding and his vision is getting worse. He pushes himself forward determined to reach the girl he loved. It is not his Jessica but it is still Jessica. He failed to save his Jessica. He can save this one.</p><p>"Sam!"</p><p>Jessica is slowly walking towards him using the wall to support herself.</p><p>Sam smiles.</p><p>"Jess!"</p><p>Just as he is about to reach her an angel appears and hits Jess in the back of the head.</p><p>"JESS!"</p><p>Jessica falls on the ground. The angel steps over the huntress. He looks down at Sam and smirks.</p><p>Moments later Sam's world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Sam?"</em>
</p><p>Sam moans and brings his hands to his face.</p><p>
  <em>"Sam!"</em>
</p><p>Sam cracks open an eye and runs his hands down his face with a dramatic sigh. He looks up and sees Cas staring at him.</p><p>"Cas?"</p><p>"You're safe now." Cas answered with a small smile.</p><p>"Safe?" Sam's eyes widen when all the memories come flooding back to him. "Jessica!"</p><p>"She's fine." Cas assured him. "She's over there."</p><p>They look and see Jessica on the ground. A woman dressed in a military uniform hovers the huntress.</p><p>"She's fine." The woman nods to Cas. "I healed all the wounds how is Sam?"</p><p>"All good." Cas nods back.</p><p>"No more blood?"</p><p>"No more blood."</p><p>"Cas." Sam sits up so he can get a better look at the woman. "Is that..."</p><p>"I'm Hannah." She answered with a smile. "You are the Sword's brother. Castiel speaks highly of you."</p><p>"Hannah?"</p><p>"She's with us." Cas says. "You can trust her."</p><p>"Get off me!"</p><p>Jessica is up and in a defensive position. Hannah raises her hands.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you." '</p><p>The angel steps forward. Jessica backs away and gives Hannah a warning look.</p><p>"You take another step I will kill you."</p><p>Hannah looked more annoyed than scared by the threat.</p><p>"I saved your life." The angel said. "I can easily change my mind."</p><p>"Oh yeah well you will have to go through me first." Sam growled.</p><p>"Everyone stop." Cas sighs. "Please we can't fight now Jack, Michael they need us. Dean."</p><p>That made Sam snap out of it.</p><p>"Cas? Where's Michael?"</p><p>"I can take you to them." Hannah answered.</p><p>"Them?" Sam frowned.</p><p>"The prisoner. Michael is with the prisoner."</p><p>"Who's the prisoner?"</p><p>Hannah glances at Cas. Cas folds his arms wanting answers as well. Hannah sighs.</p><p>"I believe you know him. He is the Archangel Gabriel."</p><p>"I thought Gabriel was dead in this world." Cas frowned.</p><p>Hannah shakes her head.</p><p>"Not this world."</p><p>She looks at Sam.</p><p>"Your world."</p><hr/><p>"Here's the ingredients." Raphael gestures to the items on the table. "Oh and I almost forgot."</p><p>He pulls out a vial of grace. Kevin looks at it and swallows.</p><p>"Is that..."</p><p>"Michael's? No it's the prisoner's." Raphael nods. "I took it a while ago I knew one of the ingredients was grace. I wish it was Michael's though. His grace being our key to paradise it would have been ironic." Kevin didn't laugh or smile at that. Raphael rolls his eyes. "You're worried about him."</p><p>"You cut his wings."</p><p>"Oh come on its not like you saw me do it."</p><p>"You did do it." Kevin spoke with anger. "Yes I couldn't see you do it because I'm human I can't see the wings but I did see his face. After you did what you did Michael looked so...broken I have never him like that before. Honestly it scared me."</p><p>"Why did it scared you?"</p><p>"BECAUSE HE IS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE BROKEN!" Kevin screamed. "HE'S AN ARCHANGEL HE IS SUPPOSE TO BE INVINCIBLE, UNBREAKABLE WHAT YOU DID..." He shakes his head. "...you destroyed him."</p><p>"Good." Raphael nods. "I'm glad and do you know why I'm glad? Michael is a destroyer he destroys everything in his path. If taking his wings away destroyed him well now he will know how we feel."</p><p>"It's not the same."</p><p>"Not the same." Raphael throws his hands up in the air. "Of course it's the same. I lost two brothers because of that bastard. His ego and self-righteous behavior is the reason we are living in this Hell-hole. We have all suffered because of him. Now it's his turn to suffer." He points his finger at the Prophet. "Do not even think about defending him you should be lucky you are standing here without a scratch I could have punished you for what you did."</p><p>"It's not like you care. I'm only here because you need me you want me to open the rift." Raphael is about to argue. The archangel closes his mouth and sighs heavily. "I thought so."</p><p>"Just get on with the spell."</p><p>"What about the angels?"</p><p>"They are not coming."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"They don't trust me. I saw their faces when I told them about Michael they didn't take the news well. That shows part of them still worships Michael. Hannah. The abomination Castiel has corrupted her. Such a shame she was a good soldier."</p><p>"You are basically doing what Michael did. You are leaving the angels behind."</p><p>"They are not loyal to me. They don't get a pass."</p><p>"What about me? Am I going to get left behind?"</p><p>"If you behave yourself and open this rift you can come."</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Kevin finally gave in.</p><p>"Okay I'll do it."</p><p>Raphael blinks.</p><p>
  <em>That was easy.</em>
</p><p>It made Raphael laugh. The mention of paradise brought Kevin back to his side again. Smirking Raphael looks at the spot where the rift will open. His eyes gleam with anticipation as he waited for the Prophet to do the spell. Then he heard the kid let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing is happening."</p><p>Raphael looks at the Prophet.</p><p>"What do you mean nothing is happening?"</p><p>"I put all the ingredients in and nothing happened." Kevin looks at the bowl with a puzzled expression. "Are you sure these are the right ingredients?"</p><p>"Yes I am sure."</p><p>Raphael storms up to the table and bends down to have a look.</p><p>"Caecus."</p><p>Raphael looks up. Kevin suddenly tosses the bowl. Red powder flies out. Raphael screams when the substance goes in his eyes. He collapses on the ground with his hands on his eyes.</p><p>"MY EYES!" He shakes his head. "I CAN'T SEE!"</p><p>Kevin shoves the ingredients into a bag and slings it over himself. He clutched the strap of the bag as he walks round the table towards the archangel.</p><p>"Those hours of studying has finally paid off." Kevin smirked. "Temporary blind spell. I made some adjustments to it. This new and improved spell can make celestial beings like you lose your sight. As I said it's only temporary. How long? I'm not sure. I don't want to stay and find out so I'm just gonna...go."</p><p>"YOU." Raphael growled. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."</p><p>"If you told me that a few days ago I would have welcomed it. Now...now I wanna live. You are not taking that away from me. Screw you Raphael."</p><p>The archangel howls with rage. Kevin opens the door and runs out of the room.</p><p>The Prophet quickly formed a plan in his head as he ran. He knew the spell wouldn't last Raphael will soon regain his vision Kevin didn't want to be here when that happens. He could open the rift himself and get out of here but Raphael knew the ingredients he can open a rift and follow the Prophet. Kevin would never be able to get away from him. The only way they can stop Raphael is to kill him.</p><p>That is not going to be easy. Michael is in no condition to take on his brother, the prisoner will be weak, the angels and humans can't kill Raphael only an archangel can use the archangel blade. The list names are starting to get smaller by the second. This made Kevin panic.</p><p>
  <em>The </em>
  <em>nephilim</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Kevin's eyes widen and a smile spreads across his face.</p><p>
  <em>Why didn't I think of him in the first place.</em>
</p><p>The Prophet heard about the incident back at the camp. The nephilim unleashed a huge amount of power and managed to take Michael down. If the nephilim can do that.</p><p>
  <em>He could kill Raphael.</em>
</p><p>Kevin runs down the steps into the dungeon. He walks to the special cells. He frowns at how quiet it is. He then trips but manages to maintain his balance. He looks down and places his hand over his mouth. An angel is splayed out on the ground. Kevin taps the body with his foot. There was no response. Kevin goes down and picks up the blade and keys.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>He closes the body's eyes and gives it an awkward pat before moving on. He looks in every cell as he passed. So far there is no sign of the nephilim.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>Kevin froze. He turns and looks through the slit. The Prophet jumps back when an eye appears. The eye narrows and Kevin hears a "Huh?" through the door.</p><p>"I know you, you're the one that set that bomb off and killed..." His voice trailed off and there was pain and guilt in his voice.</p><p>"Yes it is I." Kevin clears his throat. "As you can see I survived. I didn't survive the bomb! I umm...it's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it because when I do it makes me want to rant and I can't rant because we don't have enough time and I really need to let you out like right now. Tell me. Can you kill Raphael?"</p><p>Kevin held his breath as he waited for an answer.</p><p>"I think I can." The nephilim answered.</p><p>"You think?" Kevin shakes his head. "That's not good enough. I need a yes or a no."</p><p>"Yes." The kid answered sounding more confident this time. "I can."</p><p>"Thank you that's all I wanted to know."</p><p>Kevin didn't mean to snap but he was really freaking out here. He should be excited and proud that he stood up to Raphael instead he felt more scared than ever. Kevin unlocks the door and opens it. The nephilim steps out with his fists clenched. The fury in his eyes made Kevin step back.</p><p>
  <em>I really need a break from these </em>
  <em>celestials</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>"Where's Michael?" Jack demanded. "Where is he?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"He's working with Raphael I need to stop him!"</p><p>"You're wrong. Michael is not working with Raphael."</p><p>"He is. Back at the camp he betrayed us."</p><p>"Ah." Kevin clicks his tongue. "That. Umm well you see that was all an act."</p><p>Jack frowns.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yeah I only just found out Michael is part of the resistance. He wants to get all the humans out of here."</p><p>"How do I know you are not lying? You worked with Michael in the past this could be a trap."</p><p>"Look in my head." Kevin spreads out his arms. "See for yourself."</p><p>Jack hesitated. He didn't want to waste precious power he needed his soul for the big fight against Raphael.</p><p>"You're good." Jack says.</p><p>"Really? Every being I come across they want to look into my head."</p><p>"I don't want to. I want to save my strength."</p><p>Kevin nods.</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>"That doesn't mean I still believe you."</p><p>Kevin groans.</p><p>"I have no reason to lie." The Prophet then sighs. "I can show you. I can prove to you Michael is on our side. I will warn you it's not a pleasant sight."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>Kevin hesitated. He then reaches out with his hand.</p><p>"Let me show you."</p><p>Jack thought about Sam, Castiel and the hunters. Part of him felt he should go and save them first. Another part of him wanted to face Raphael. If Sam and Cas are with Jack they would stop him from doing what needs to be done. Jack hated being the useless one of the team he hated having to rely on others to save him. This his chance to prove he can still fight this is his chance to be a hero.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry guys. I have to do this.</em>
</p><p>"Change of plans." Jack says. "Take me to Raphael."</p><p>"What about Michael?"</p><p>Jack's face darkens.</p><p>"I said take me to Raphael."</p><p>Kevin slowly nods.</p><p>"Fine. You better kill him."</p><p>Jack gives him a determined look.</p><p>"I will."</p><hr/><p>"I can't believe it." Sam says. "Gabriel is alive?"</p><p>"Sam." Cas smiles. "This is Gabriel we are talking about."</p><p>"True." Sam laughed.</p><p>The smile fades and is replaced with guilt.</p><p>"All this time." Cas shakes his head. "He was here and I didn't know."</p><p>"Hey hey don't blame yourself. None of us knew he was alive we all thought he died that day."</p><p>"That's the problem." Cas sighed. "He makes his death looks so convincing."</p><p>"He managed to trick Michael." Sam smiled.</p><p>"He did. I am surprised."</p><p>"Hopefully we can get him out of here." Sam nods. "He deserves it after everything he has been through." Cas agreed with him on that. Sam looks over his shoulder. "Everyone okay?"</p><p>Jess gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>"We're good."</p><p>Jessica and the remaining hunters followed Sam and Cas and took out every angel in their path. Hannah raises her hand ordering everyone to stop.</p><p>"We got a problem." She turns to the crowd. "The nephilim is not here."</p><p>"What?" Cas looks in the cell. He looks round with a wide-eyed expression. "Where did he go?"</p><p>"I don't know." Hannah answers. "Maybe he escaped or..."</p><p>"Raphael." Sam answered with worry.</p><p>Hannah couldn't disagree. She wouldn't be surprised if Raphael got his hands on Jack.</p><p>"We should split up." Jess suggests.</p><p>"No that's a bad idea." Sam says.</p><p>"We can cover more ground." Jess answers. "Search for anymore survivors. Kill the angels." She looks at Hannah. "No offense."</p><p>"I understand." Hannah nods.</p><p>"B...But" Sam stuttered.</p><p>"We'll be fine." Jessica assured him. "Sam you need to find your brother."</p><p>Sam raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"You said earlier..."</p><p>"I was angry." She gives him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I should have not said that." She sighs. "I will never forgive Michael for what he did. If you really believe Michael has changed and your brother is alive, then I say go for it don't give up."</p><p>"Be careful okay?"</p><p>Jessica cups his cheek and smiles.</p><p>"Same to you."</p><p>Sam leans into her touch. His smile warmed her heart. Jessica tried to stay mad at him but she couldn't. She wanted to blame him for Caleb's death she wanted to see him as a traitor but she couldn't because she knew deep down Sam is a good man.</p><p>Jessica wishes them luck and leaves with the hunters. Hannah leads Castiel and Sam through the fortress. Eventually they reach the room where the archangels are locked up. Hannah froze at the entrance. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.</p><p>"Why did you stop?" Sam asks.</p><p>"There is something I need to tell you." Hannah turns to them. "About Michael."</p><p>"What? Is he okay? Is Dean okay?"</p><p>"Your brother is fine. Michael, Raphael he..."</p><p>Hannah stops and decides showing them would be better. She opens the door and steps to the side to them let through. Sam went in first.</p><p>"Sam." Gabriel smiles. "I was wondering when you would show up."</p><p>"Gabriel." Sam nods to him. "You're alive."</p><p>"You can't get rid of me that easily." Gabriel smirked.</p><p>"Where's Michael?" Sam asks.</p><p>The smile fades from Gabriel's face. Cas walks in and gasps. The angel stares at the bloodied wings. His eyes are wide with shock and horror. Hannah winced at the scene.</p><p>"What is it?" Sam frowned.</p><p>The angels forgot that Sam wouldn't be able to see the wings.</p><p>"Sam." Castiel's voice trails off when he hears a sob.</p><p>They all look and see Michael in the cage. Sam rushes over to him.</p><p>"Help me open this!"</p><p>Hannah joins him and helps him open the cage. The cage opens and Michael falls out. Sam catches him before he hits the ground.</p><p>"Hey hey hey you're okay you're okay you're out now."</p><p>Sam props Michael up against the wall. As soon as Michael's back made contact with the wall he screamed.</p><p>"Whoa! Okay okay I'm sorry I'm sorry." Sam places his hand on the archangel's back. Michael cries out and sends the younger hunter flying across the room. Sam lands on the ground and groans. He rubs his head and sits up. "What's wrong with him?"</p><p>"It's his wings." Cas answers. "He doesn't have his wings Sam."</p><p>Before Sam could ask Hannah speaks up.</p><p>"Raphael removed his wings." She says. "He cut them off."</p><p>Sam looks at the archangel. Michael is huddled in the corner with his head buried in his chest.</p><p>"He did some other things to." Gabriel answered. "He tortured Michael. I seen a lot of messed up things in my life this definitely makes the top three."</p><p>"Michael." Sam crawls over to him. "I'm so sorry I didn't know."</p><p>He places his hand on Michael's leg. Michael looks up. His green eyes shine with tears. Hannah goes behind the archangel.</p><p>"Sir I'm going to try to heal the damage." She says.</p><p>Michael nods and closes his eyes.</p><p>Hannah's eyes glow. She places her hands on Michael's back. The archangel grits his teeth. Sam squeezes his leg and assures him he is right here by his side. Hannah's eyes return to normal.</p><p>"The bleeding has stopped. It's left a scar. The pain..." She shakes her head. "I couldn't do much about that I'm afraid."</p><p>"That will never go away." Michael spoke for the first time since they all arrived. "The pain is permanent Raphael made sure of that."</p><p>Michael rolls his shoulders and bites back a scream when a wave of pain comes crashing down on him.</p><p>"What about Dean?" Sam asks.</p><p>"Raphael hurt me and only me, Dean is fine."</p><p>Castiel opens the cage and helps Gabriel out. Gabriel steps out and glances at his alternative brother. The younger archangel wanted to say something but what could he say? Michael lost his wings nothing could be said to make the situation any better.</p><p>"Where's Jack." Michael asks noticing there is one missing from the group.</p><p>"We believe he might be with Raphael." Hannah answered.</p><p>Michael's eyes snap in her direction.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We don't know for sure we saw his cell was empty so we assumed..."</p><p>"This is not good."</p><p>Michael goes to stand up. His face turned pale and his body shook.</p><p>"Stay down." Cas ordered.</p><p>"NO!" Michael shakes his head. "No I can't. Jack is in danger."</p><p>"Kid is powered up right I'm sure he will be fine." Gabriel says. Cas frowns. Gabriel raises his eyebrow. "What did I miss?" Cas' eyes shift on to the older archangel. "Wait." Gabriel points at his alternative brother. "Is that why Deano said yes? Has something happened to Jack? Now thinking about it since when did you give a damm about Jack." Gabriel frowns at Michael. " You are like the big bad in this world."</p><p>Michael rolls his eyes.</p><p>"We'll talk about it later. Right now Jack needs us."</p><p>"Sir you are in no condition to be fighting right now." Hannah says.</p><p>"This is not up for debate I am going and that's final!"</p><p>Michael straightened up. The angels cringed when they heard a loud crack. Michael again rolls his shoulders and pushes the image of Raphael cutting into his back out of his head. He blinks the tears away and puts on a smile.</p><p>"I'm fine." He said his voice strained. Everyone stared at him with disbelief. "Can you stop looking at me like that. I said I'm fine! Now let's go!"</p><p>Elsewhere Kevin led Jack towards the room where he last saw Raphael. The Prophet paused.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Jack asks.</p><p>"You got to go straight up and turn left." Kevin nods. "You will find him."</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"Far from here as possible."</p><p>Jack saw the fear in the kid's eyes. Kevin was scared he didn't want to be in the middle of a fight where he could be at risk of getting seriously hurt.</p><p>"I understand." Jack says. "Can you do me a favor?"</p><p>Kevin didn't look keen. After a few moments the Prophet sighs and folds his arms.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Find my friends. See if they are okay."</p><p>"I can find them but I can't promise the second part. After what happened to Michael I am not getting my hopes up."</p><p>"What happened to Michael? You wouldn't tell me."</p><p>"I offered to show you. You turned it down."</p><p>"Just tell me."</p><p>"Raphael cut his wings."</p><p>"W...What?"</p><p>"Raphael cut Michael's wings." Kevin winced at that memory.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I told you Michael chose us. He chose humanity over his brother. For once in his life he is not being selfish he got hurt because of that."</p><p>Jack replayed the Prophet's words in his head.</p><p><em>That's not the first time Michael has done that. </em>Jack thought.</p><p>What was the other time when Michael wasn't selfish?</p><p>Jack's eyes widen.</p><p>
  <em>The bad people.</em>
</p><p>Jack remembered the moment when they were all held at gun point. Michael had the choice to shoot the man so he can escape however Michael chose to surrender so Jack, Castiel and Sam would live.</p><p>Jack remembered how afraid he was. He didn't call out to Sam or Castiel he called out to Michael.</p><p>
  <em>"M...Michael."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael looks at Jack and gives him a reassuring smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack...everything is going to be okay."</em>
</p><p>Jack believed him. He did the right thing to believe him because they did get out. Michael defeated the bad guys. Before they arrived in this world Jack did believe the archangel has changed he was going to give Michael another chance. Being back in this world made Jack forget all the good Michael has done. Jack wanted to kick himself. The kid was consumed with rage and anger he didn't realize he was hurting the one person who truly cared about him.</p><p>
  <em>Michael is suffering alone. He probably thinks I don't care about him.</em>
</p><p>Jack clenched his fists.</p><p>
  <em>How can I be so stupid?</em>
</p><p>Jack knew what he had to do. He has to kill Raphael. He has to do this for the people of this world. He has to do this for Michael.</p><p>The former nephilim growls and charges ahead with one goal on his mind.</p><p>To make Raphael suffer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being blind sucked.</p><p>After bumping into a few walls Raphael finally found a chair and sat on it. He brings his hands to his eyes and uses his grace to examine the spell the Prophet threw at him. The archangel cursed when he failed to get his vision back.</p><p>
  <em>Looks like I will have to wait it out.</em>
</p><p>Raphael waits. While he waited he made a list of ways he can make the Prophet suffer.</p><p>
  <em>Burn him alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drown him in a pool of acid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'll make him blind and see how he likes it.</em>
</p><p>Raphael straightened up when he heard footsteps approaching his room. His lips form into a snarl. The Prophet is nearby. The kid wasn't alone someone else is with him. The doors open with a loud bang.</p><p>"RAPHAEL!" The new arrived yelled.</p><p>Raphael sighs when he recognizes the voice.</p><p>
  <em>Really?</em>
</p><p>The archangel stands up.</p><p>"Jack. Did Kevin put you up to this?"</p><p>Raphael didn't need his eyes to know the former nephilim is pissed. The archangel maintained a blank expression not wanting to express the fear he is feeling now.</p><p>"It's over Raphael!" The archangel heard Jack take several steps forward. "You lost."</p><p>"Have I?" Raphael questioned with a smirk.</p><p>"You are not going to my world! You are not getting out of here alive."</p><p>"Says who? You?" Raphael laughs. "You're nothing. I thought I made that very clear back at the camp. You are a waste of space. A thing that should never exist."</p><p>The archangel flinched when he heard the kid's knuckles crack.</p><p>"A disgrace." Raphael shakes his head. "Disgusting."</p><p>He started rambling on hoping to stall time. He could use his abilities to guide him to the kid's soul but he didn't want to risk a fight. Going into a fight blind is a bad idea. A very bad idea.</p><p>Jack's anger fades when he sees Raphael talking to the wall.</p><p>
  <em>Why is he talking to the wall?</em>
</p><p>Maybe Jack was so disgusting Raphael couldn't even look him in the eye. Jack decided to cut the ranting session short. His eyes glow and he blasts the archangel. Raphael flies back and hits the wall.</p><p>Jack goes towards him with his hand raised. He slows down when he hears the archangel chuckle.</p><p>Raphael lies his head on the wall and laughs.</p><p>"I didn't see that coming." He laughs like it is the most hilarious thing he has ever heard. "I didn't see that coming. Ahhh ha ha ha."</p><p>"You're crazy." Jack says.</p><p>Raphael smiles at him. Light flooded in and Raphael is met with lots of colors. He can see the blurry figure of the former nephilim. His vision isn't clear but it's start.</p><p>The gold returns to Jack's eyes. A ball of light forms in his hand. He then throws the ball. Raphael rolls over and misses it by a few inches.</p><p>The archangel stands up and forms his own power ball. He throws it and hits the kid in the chest. Jack lands on his back. He groans and goes to stand up. Raphael puts his boot down on Jack and smirks at him.</p><p>"Boy would I do anything to see your face right now." Raphael blinks several times then he rolls his eyes and sighs heavily.</p><p><em>Kevin's concoction will wear off soon. </em>He assured himself.</p><p>Raphael gets out his blade and runs it down the kid's face.</p><p>"According to my brother you have Gabriel's grace in you. That explains why your powers have returned. So if I was to do this."</p><p>He lifts the blade and stabs the former nephilim in the shoulder. Jack screams. Raphael pulls the blade out causing Jack to scream louder.</p><p>"I can't sense any grace." He digs his fingers into the wound. Jack cries out in pain. Raphael raises his eyebrow. "That's because there is no grace. You're out of juice." He removes his fingers and licks the blood of them. He gives another smirk. "That means if I did this..." He cuts the kid's cheek. "...you will not be able to heal."</p><p>Jack grits his teeth. He makes a grab for the blade. Raphael moves out of the way and punches Jack in the face. Seconds later the archangel makes another cut on Jack's other cheek. Blood flowed down Jack's face. The former nephilim refused to give in he refused to beg for his life. Most of his soul is gone only a quarter of it remained. Jack knew he had to make this count this is his last bit of power if he messes this up Raphael will kill him, his family and the hunters.</p><p>
  <em>Don't mess up. Don't mess up.</em>
</p><p>Jack's eyes burn bright. The smile fades from Raphael's face. Jack curls his fingers in. Raphael throws his hands to his throat, his eyes widen in shock. The archangel stumbles back and leans on the wall. Jack stands up. He raises his fist. Raphael gasps when his feet come off the ground. The archangel hovers in the mid-air with his hands still around his throat.</p><p>Raphael's vision becomes clear and he sees a very furious nephilim. Jack's eyes continued to shine and he grits his teeth expressing his hatred towards the archangel. Raphael looks down. He looks into the kid's soul and sees it slowly burning away.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"You..." Raphael coughs. "You don't have any grace. You never did." He points a trembling finger at the former nephilim. "You...are using soul magic. From what I can see you're nearly out of power." His face splits into a grin. "You can't keep this up forever."</p><p>"You will be dead before my soul is gone." Jack growled.</p><p>"We'll see about that."</p><p>Jack throws his arms up in the air. Raphael's head snaps back and his mouth opens wide. His body glows white and grace starts swirling around the archangel's lips. Jack grunts and pushes on. His shoulder burns with pain but he didn't care all that matter to him is Raphael. Once Raphael is dead then Jack will take care of his injuries.</p><p>Raphael wasn't going down that easily. The grace goes back in his mouth and he uses all his strength to resist the former nephilim's power.</p><p>Jack screams with rage. Raphael felt a new surge of power course through him. He feels his grace moving to the front again. He kicks his legs and frantically waves his hands in front of his mouth. Jack smirks as he sensed the archangel getting weaker by the second.</p><p>Suddenly a voice cuts through the chaos.</p><p>"JACK!"</p><p>Jack turns his head round. A burst of blue light comes out and hits the former nephilim. Jack tumbles and falls over. Raphael gasps and falls on the ground.</p><p>"JACK!"</p><p>Castiel goes to Jack's side. A sight gasp escapes his lips as he sees Jack's injures.</p><p>"Jack."</p><p>Sam joins Jack's other side. Sam shakes his head. His wide eyes expressed both guilt and anger. Guilt for not saving Jack sooner and angry at the bastard who did this to Jack.</p><p>"The cavalry have arrived." Raphael stands up and smiles wickedly. "Now I have the pleasure in killing every single one of you in this room."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Raphael looks. Michael looks back at him with fire in his eyes.</p><p>"Of course." Raphael laughs. "You had to be here. I shouldn't be surprised after all you never miss a fight. Say how's..." He points to his back. "Still sore?"</p><p>Judging from the tremble in Michael's lips Raphael took that as a yes.</p><p>"I almost had him." Jack says as he gets to his feet.</p><p>"No Jack." Michael gave him a stern look. "Stay put."</p><p>Jack glares at him.</p><p>"You...You hit me?"</p><p>"Uh no that was me."</p><p>Gabriel joins his alternative brother's side. Jack's eyes widen.</p><p>"Gabriel?"</p><p>"Hello Jack." The younger archangel looks round and sighs. "Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. Long story short Michael failed to kill me and this son of a bitch." He nods to Raphael. "Took me and I have been here ever since. No wonder your Gabriel ran I know my brothers are a bunch of assholes but you guys..." He shakes his head. "You're diabolical."</p><p>"At least I'm not a murderer." Raphael sneered in Michael's direction.</p><p>"I told you I am sorry!" Michael's voice cracked as he spoke.</p><p>Raphael shakes his head with disgust.</p><p>"Michael is right." Gabriel looks at his nephew. "You gotta stay put kid."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"No buts." Gabriel cuts him off. "They told me what they did to bring you back. Your soul. Not wise to use your soul for power."</p><p>"I can't lose you Jack." Michael says. "I know you think I'm a monster and you have every right to hate me. I do care about you. Jack...I love you." He smiles. "I accept you as my nephew."</p><p>Jack is stunned. He tried to search for a lie or a trick but he couldn't find anything Michael is telling the truth. Jack is so shocked he couldn't speak he is speechless. Michael didn't even need to sense the kid's emotions to know he is in shock. Michael wasn't expecting a response straight away he knew Jack would need time to process. Part of Michael hoped he will be accepted if Jack didn't accept him Michael is okay with that to no matter what Michael is going to save his nephew.</p><p>The two archangels turn and face Raphael. Raphael smiles with amusement in his eyes.</p><p>"So we're doing this?" Gabriel asks his alternative older brother.</p><p>"Yes." Michael nodded.</p><p>"But your..." Gabriel's eyes trail down Michael's back.</p><p>"Has pain ever stopped me?"</p><p>Gabriel thought about his Michael. All the times he was knocked down he still got back up. His Michael was stubborn. The alternative Michael wasn't that much different.</p><p>"No." Gabriel shakes his head. "Instead it makes you more determined."</p><p>Michael cracks a smile.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Have you heard yourself?" Raphael says. " You can't fight me look at you. You can't even stand properly. "</p><p>Michael immediately straightened up by those words. Pain went through him. Michael bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. Raphael looks through the vessel into his older brother's true form. He can see the ripples going through Michael's back. The desire to release his wings but there is no wings to be released. Raphael has removed his brother's wings and left pain and confusion. Michael will have the urge to let out his wings but his body would not be able perform the simple command. This will affect how his body functions and it will increase his anxiety.</p><p>Michael's back twists and turns his grace frantically tries to search for his wings. Raphael chuckles at the sight.</p><p>Raphael tightens his grip on his blade and smirks at his opponents. Gabriel rolls his shoulders and narrows his eyes. Michael clenched his fists. The three archangels stare each other down.</p><p>Suddenly Raphael shot up through the ceiling into the sky. Michael stares with his mouth dropped open.</p><p>"YOU COMING MICHAEL?" Raphael yelled. "OH WAIT YOU CAN'T YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR WINGS."</p><p>Raphael's laughter made Michael's blood boil. Raphael chose to fly knowing Michael can't follow him.</p><p>Gabriel looks at his alternative brother's crumbled expression.</p><p>"Sorry to say this but it seems you are gonna have to sit this one out."</p><p>Sam immediately didn't like where this is going.</p><p>"Gabriel."</p><p>"I'll be fine." Gabriel assured him.</p><p>Before any of them could argue Gabriel flies towards the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone ran outside to watch the big fight. They hasn't been a fight this big for years. The last one was Lucifer vs Michael and now the two youngest archangels are taking center stage.</p><p>Raphael smirks as Gabriel joins him. Gabriel rolls his shoulders and his head rocks side to side. He clicks his tongue and narrows his eyes at his opponent. Raphael is relaxed. He casually leans back and raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"This brings back memories." Raphael says. "Us up here in the sky. You are not my Gabriel but I'm sure you have the same memories."</p><p>"You're right." Gabriel nods. "I do remember us racing through the clouds. Lucifer cheated." He huffed a laugh. "The son of a bitch knocked me out of the sky. Michael would tell Lucifer off and you know what Lucifer said?"</p><p>"It's Gabriel's fault he's the baby." Raphael mimicked his older brother's voice. "You being the youngest Lucifer took advantage of that. He insisted you were way behind in your flying and that is why you lost your balance and fell."</p><p>"Thanks to him I never won a race. I never had the chance to show off my amazing skills."</p><p>"Amazing skills?"</p><p>"I could have been a pilot." Gabriel grinned. "You ever seen Top Gun?"</p><p>"I do know guns."</p><p>"It's not a weapon." Gabriel rolls his eyes. "It's a movie. Tom Cruise. Ring any bells?"</p><p>"I don't watch movies I do not see the point of watching something that is fictional."</p><p>"As I was saying." The younger archangel sighed. "He played a pilot called Maverick and they did this thing called dog fighting. It's when two fighter planes fight each other."</p><p>"You are telling me this because?"</p><p>"If you think about it we're like Top Gun. I mean we both have wings we both know how to fly and we have our own missile."</p><p>Missile?"</p><p>Gabriel's eyes glow. A ray of light shoots out of his hand. Raphael quickly dodges the attack. He frantically flaps his wings and looks up at Gabriel's smirking face.</p><p>"Eyes on the target." Gabriel winked.</p><p>Raphael throws a power ball. Gabriel ducks and flies into the clouds.</p><p>The two archangels fly across the sky. Raphael increases in speed wanting to catch his alternative brother. As he got closer Gabriel suddenly shoots up and does a loop. Gabriel dives and kicks Raphael in the back. Raphael stumbles but quickly flaps his wings to maintain his balance.</p><p>Raphael swings his fists. Gabriel moves side to side avoiding the incoming hits. Gabriel grabs Raphael's fist and twists his arm. Raphael cries out. Gabriel grabs his alternative brother by the jacket and flies upwards. He goes higher and higher until the people on the ground became the size of ants.</p><p>The younger archangel then slows down. Raphael tried pulling away Gabriel punches him Raphael goes limp. Gabriel looks down a wide grin spreads across his face.</p><p>"Going down."</p><p>Gabriel turns and dives. He dives through the clouds with Raphael still in his arms. Raphael opens his eyes and finds himself on his back heading towards the ground. He looks up at Gabriel's maniacal grin.</p><p>"Not happening." Raphael hissed.</p><p>He slaps his hand on Gabriel's face. Gabriel shakes his head and tries to push the hand away. Raphael lifts his leg and kicks his alternative brother. The force of the kick causes Gabriel to let go. Raphael swirls round and goes on Gabriel's back. He pulls Gabriel's hands back and presses his other hand down on Gabriel's neck.</p><p>"Going down." Raphael smirked in the younger archangel's ear.</p><p>Cas' eyes widen when he sees the two archangels heading towards the ground.</p><p>"GUYS WE GOT TO MOVE NOW!"</p><p>Cas grabs Jack and runs into the fortress. Sam and Hannah both grab Michael and they follow the others.</p><p>Then there is a crash.</p><p>The impact causes everyone to fall over.</p><p>Then it went silent.</p><p>Sam sits up and coughs. He stands up and squints. Everywhere he looked it was smoke. The smoke has filled up the whole space.</p><p>The hunter jumps when a hand goes on his shoulder. He whips round but stops when he realizes it's Hannah.</p><p>"Stay here." She ordered.</p><p>The angel moves into the cloud of smoke and heads towards the crash site. She finds a massive hole.</p><p>Hannah turns when she hears footsteps. Sam runs towards her.</p><p>"I told you to stay back."</p><p>Sam ignores her and looks at the hole. He gaped at the sight. It was like a meteorite has crashed here.</p><p>A shadow of wings appear through the smoke. Raphael steps out and folds his wings in.</p><p>"Were you expecting someone else?" He grinned.</p><p>The archangel chuckles when Sam and Hannah look into the hole.</p><p>Gabriel shifts and groans. He turns on to his back and lets out a sigh.</p><p>"I almost had him." Gabriel gets to his feet. He glares at Raphael. "Almost had hi..."</p><p>He is cut off when he receives a punch to the face. Gabriel falls back down. Raphael gets out his blade and hovers over his alternative brother.</p><p>Raphael suddenly turns and grabs his upcoming attacker by the throat.</p><p>"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah." He shakes his head. "You should know better." He then sighs. "I am disappointed in you very disappointed you were a good soldier...now you are corrupted a broken angel that cannot be fixed."</p><p>"You're...wrong." Hannah spoke her voice hoarse. "They showed me the truth they showed me what humanity is really like. It's not all about War and death there is some good in humanity as well."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"They have created the most beautiful things. Gifts, landmarks, family, strawberry cheesecake." She looks at Cas as she said it. "They meant no harm to us. We are the ones that attacked, we destroyed everything they created we're the bad guys not them."</p><p>"We killed them? stole from them? raped them?" Raphael raises his eyebrow. "Oh dear Hannah you are more gone than I originally thought."</p><p>"You are no different." Hannah glared. "You killed them, you tortured them, you forced them into slavery."</p><p>"Remember who started this mission?" He points at Michael. "Michael. He destroyed the world, he told us humans are corrupted and not worth saving if you have a problem with how the system works then take it out on him."</p><p>"He's changed." Hannah nods. "He has learnt from his mistakes you on the other hand you haven't changed one bit. You are still a cruel, sick twisted bastard."</p><p>Everyone gasped. They were not expecting that from Hannah's mouth. Raphael at first was surprised then he laughs.</p><p>Castiel's eyes widen when he sees Raphael's blade going towards Hannah. He screams her name and charges at the archangel. He crashes into Raphael and sends them both falling into the hole. Hannah screams when the blade cuts across her stomach she to falls into the hole and lands on top of her alternative brother.</p><p>Cas looks up and finds Hannah lying on top of him.</p><p>"Hey." He lifts her chin up. "You okay?"</p><p>Hannah shakes her head. Her face is pale.</p><p>"He...He got me."</p><p>Cas notices the blood staining his trenchcoat. He sees grace and blood pouring out of her wound. Cas cups her cheek and smiles at her.</p><p>"At least you're alive."</p><p>To Cas this is a big win. He failed to save his Hannah when he saw this Hannah was close to being killed he knew he had to intervene he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again.</p><p>Gabriel crawls over and carefully wraps his arms around Hannah. She groans when his hand goes on her wound.</p><p>"Sorry." He apologized.</p><p>His eyes glow and he lets his grace heal the injuries. Hannah gasps as the skin starts to knit itself back together. Once the injuries are healed Gabriel slumps back and closes his eyes with exhaustion. Cas takes Hannah's hand and checks if she is okay. Hannah leans on to his shoulder and she to closes her eyes now feeling completely drained.</p><p>Raphael stands up and looks at the angels with disgust. Sam runs in and swings his fist. Raphael blocks the attack and shoves the hunter off him. Raphael raises his boot. Sam rolls over seconds before Raphael slams his boot on the ground. Sam scrambles to his feet and punches Raphael's in the face. Raphael's head snaps to the side. Sam backs away and shakes his fist.</p><p>
  <em>It's like hitting a brick wall.</em>
</p><p>Raphael turns back and glares at Sam. Suddenly a bullet hits Raphael in the chest. Raphael looks down and pulls the bullet out of his chest. More bullets hit Raphael causing him to stumble back.</p><p>Everyone looks and sees Jessica storming out of the fortress with the hunters following behind. She raises her gun and yells.</p><p>"HOW DOES THAT FEEL YOU ASSHOLE!"</p><p>Another spray of bullets fly through the air and hit every part of Raphael's body. Raphael growled. He suddenly raises his hand and blasts at the hunters.</p><p>"LOOK OUT!" One of the hunters screamed.</p><p>They all duck. Raphael goes to send another one. Michael grabs his brother by the neck and pulls him back. He turns Raphael round and punches him in the jaw. Raphael groans. Michael punches him again. Raphael head butts his brother. Michael loosens his grip giving Raphael the chance to attack. Raphael pushes Michael. Michael flies and crashes into the bushes. The younger archangel smirks and sends a power ball. The bushes burst into flames.</p><p>"MICHAEL!" Jack screamed.</p><p>Michael crawls out of the bushes. His back burned with pain. He tries to stand up but the pain was too much to bear.</p><p>
  <em>Come on Michael. Come on!</em>
</p><p>Raphael appears in front of him and looks down at him with a grin. He then steps forward and presses his boot down on Michael's back. Michael screams. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"I hit a weak spot." Raphael smirked.</p><p>Michael's lip trembled and tears fall down his cheeks. The younger archangel then raises his hand and sends everyone flying back.</p><p>"NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!" Raphael yelled. He turns back to his older brother. "This is between you and me."</p><p>He kicks Michael in the back. Michael let out another scream.</p><p>"Your scream is like music to my ears." Raphael smiles. "Your pain and suffering is so satisfying to watch." Michael groans when Raphael leans forward. "I can do this all day, every day. There will be no time limit we're both immortal so we'll be together...forever."</p><p>
  <em>Forever.</em>
</p><p>Michael turns his head and faces the familiar pair of white eyes. The archangel closes his eyes.</p><p>"Not again."</p><p>Alastair's eyes shift on to Michael's back. He trails his fingers along the archangel's scars.</p><p>"You have no wings. Do you know what this means?" Alastair grins. "You can't fly so that means you are not going anywhere."</p><p>"No." Michael glared at him. "You're wrong. I said this before and I will say it again. This isn't real!"</p><p>"So this isn't real?"</p><p>He then snaps his fingers.</p><p>Michael's arm breaks.</p><p>"Or this?"</p><p>Michael's leg breaks.</p><p>The archangel grits his teeth to stop himself from screaming. Alastair saw the pain in Michael's eyes he knew Michael is hurting. The demon tilts his head and grins.</p><p>"It's amazing really you were the strongest being in the universe now look at you...you're weak. You can't even put up a good fight."</p><p>Alastair kicks the archangel in the stomach. Michael curls in and groans in pain. His broken arm hung by his side while his leg is bent in an awkward angle. The demon presses his knife near Michael's eye. He moves the knife around the eye and smiles.</p><p>"No one can save you now."</p><p>Michael couldn't fight back. He didn't have the energy to fight anymore. The archangel has given up.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry Father. You gave me a second chance and I blew it. I failed you again. I am so so sorry.</em>
</p><p>"Michael!"</p><p>Michael turns his head and sees Dean looking at him with a worried expression.</p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>Michael looks down and blushes with embarrassment. He must look pathetic. Dean eyes Michael up and down.</p><p>"Sam is worried about me getting into trouble." He scoffs. "At least I have never come out looking like that." He gestures to Michael's injuries. "Seriously you dress me up like a fucking Ken doll and this is what happens. You couldn't even take good care of my body."</p><p>"I destroy everything I touch." Michael said with guilt.</p><p>"I can't say that's not true. It is true." Dean sighed. "Michael none of this is real."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Then why are not doing something about it?"</p><p>"You don't think I have tried." Michael turns on his side to face the hunter. He grits his teeth and ignores the immense pain. He can hear Alastair's voice taunting him but he tried to block it out and focus on his Sword. "It's so hard. I try to make it stop but it keeps coming back...he keeps coming back."</p><p>"You need to stand up to him." Dean points at himself. "I went through actually Hell with him yours is nothing but a nightmare."</p><p>"I know." Michael glared. "I know Dean. When I do face him someone gets hurt look what happened to Quentin."</p><p>"I don't think fighting him will work."</p><p>"Then what do I do?"</p><p>Dean looks round and tries to not the let the fire and the cries from the souls get to him. As much as he didn't want to be here he had to help Michael Sam, Cas and Jack are all in danger if Michael doesn't snap out of this now everyone is going to die. Dean again looks round and nods.</p><p>"I think you are doing this to yourself."</p><p>The archangel immediately disagreed.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous." Michael shakes his head. "That is absurd. Why would I do this to myself?"</p><p>"Because you think you deserve it. This is your punishment. You think you deserve to suffer."</p><p>Michael again shakes his head looking puzzled by Dean's explanation.</p><p>"Why would I use one of your memories as a way to punish myself?"</p><p>"In that world where we were actors you were human and that meant you were able to have nightmares. Me being your vessel." He grimaced when he said that part. "Our memories were mixed up. Unfortunately you had to go through one of my darkest moments. Since you had that nightmare it's been stuck with you ever since it's become your own personal Hell loop."</p><p>"It started as soon as I arrived here."</p><p>"Seeing what you did to this world, the lives you killed, what you did to us...it's made you feel guilty, you hate yourself for what you did so you chose to punish yourself." Michael didn't respond. He was stunned by what the hunter is saying. "Your injuries." Dean continued. "You can heal them yourself but you chose not to. Your wings can't grow back but you can stop the pain you are an archangel for crying out loud strongest one on the damm planet this shouldn't be a problem for you."</p><p>"If I was able to heal myself I would have done it by now." Michael snapped at the hunter. "Hannah couldn't even heal me. "</p><p>"You don't want to be healed. You probably didn't realize you were doing it deep down you were rejecting her help. You want to be in pain because you think you deserve it." Dean runs a hand down his face. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but Michael I think you suffered long enough. For this to stop you need to forgive yourself."</p><p>"The stuff I did...my actions..." Tears roll down his cheeks. "How do you expect me to forgive myself? I'm a monster and maybe your right I do think I deserve this."</p><p>"Michael...you have changed I can see that. Jack, I know he means the world to you. Sam, Cas they care about you and I don't think they wanna see you die."</p><p>"Because you could die."</p><p>"It's not all about me." Dean argued. "This is the problem. You won't accept that people do care about you. If you were possessing someone else I'm sure Cas would still see you as a brother. You just think they care because you're wearing my face you're wrong."</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"Trust me." Dean smiles. "I have watched the way they look at you, interact with you. You can learn a lot through observation." The hunter squats down so he is eye level with the archangel. "You don't have to do this on your own."</p><p>"It's my fight."</p><p>"My family are involved so this makes it my fight to we can't let Raphael win." Dean then had an idea. "What if you gave me control?"</p><p>Michael frowns.</p><p>"Control?"</p><p>"Your back that's your injury not mine he hurt you not me if I'm in control I should be okay we killed Lucifer taking down Raphael should be a piece of cake."</p><p>"You are suggesting we team up like last time? Dean...I broke the deal I am the reason we're in this mess."</p><p>"You are not gonna break the deal this time right?" Dean raises his eyebrow. "Right?"</p><p>"No." Michael shakes his head. "I will honor the deal but Dean..." He gives the hunter a worried look. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"You will do everything you can to keep me alive?"</p><p>"Of course. Dean this is Raphael we're talking about we have known each other since the beginning of time he knows everything about me my strengths, my weaknesses."</p><p>"He doesn't know me." Dean smirked. "So what do you say? Are we doing this?"</p><p>He holds out his hand. Michael stares at it for several moments.</p><p>He then makes up his mind and takes the hunter's hand.</p><hr/><p>Raphael watched his brother's trembling form with satisfaction. A wide smile forms on his face when he saw the tears roll down Michael's cheeks.</p><p>"Everyone this is the Archangel Michael." Raphael turns to the crowd. "The Mighty Warrior of God, Heaven's General." His eyes scan the hunters. "You all feared him everyone did even the demons I am his brother and even I will admit there was times when he did scare me now look at him." He shakes his head. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." A thought comes to his head. The thought makes his lips curl upwards into a cruel smile. "I know I said no more interruptions but I just realized I am not the only one who has a grudge against him I thought it would be very unfair if I don't give you guys a chance to have your revenge. Miss Moore." Jessica tensed at the mention of her name. "Come here." He ordered.</p><p>"She's not going anywhere." Sam glared.</p><p>"Wasn't talking to you." Raphael glared back. He turns his attention back to the huntress. "Come don't be shy."</p><p>"Sam it's okay." Jessica assured him.</p><p>Jessica walks towards the archangel with her head held high. She stops next to him and folds her arms.</p><p>"What do you want Raphael?" She asks.</p><p>Raphael raises his blade.</p><p>"Today I am feeling generous I know you want Michael to pay for what he did I am giving you an opportunity to finally have your revenge you can do anything you want as long as he suffers." The archangel tilts his head towards his older brother. "He's weak you don't have to worry about him fighting back if he does try anything." He waves his blade. "He will regret it. So." He steps back and gives the huntress some space. "The stage is yours."</p><p>Jess grips her gun and looks down at the older archangel. Michael's eyes are closed and he is breathing heavily. She glances over her shoulder and sees Sam watching with a horrified expression. Jessica can see Sam wanted to run in both hunters knew if he did it would be pointless Raphael can easily send him back or worse he could kill him.</p><p>Jessica looks back at Michael. Part of her wanted to make Michael suffer he took everything from her another part of her didn't want to make him suffer what would she get out of this? It is not going to bring her family back, it is not going to bring her friends back. For the first time in Jessica's life she wasn't angry. She has finally accepted what has happened to her family.</p><p>She felt a wave of calm go over her as she turns round to face the younger archangel.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Raphael frowns.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"No." She repeated . "I'm not doing it."</p><p>"But...but he is the reason your family is dead."</p><p>"I know. This..." She gestures to Raphael's blade. "If I do it I will be just as bad from what I can see Michael has got his comeuppance he has been punished nothing more needs to be done. You however..." She glares at him. "I'm not done with you."</p><p>"Michael gets a pass." Raphael scoffs. "Yet I have to suffer?"</p><p>"You killed Caleb."</p><p>"Do not worry Miss Moore soon you will be joining your boyfriend." Raphael sneered.</p><p>Suddenly Jessica shoots Raphael. With Raphael distracted Jess goes to get the blade. Raphael grabs her wrist and pulls her forward. He tightens his grip causing the huntress to cry out.</p><p>"That was stupid." The archangel shakes his head. "I actually considered on giving you a quick death you pissed me off now so your death is going to be very very painful."</p><p>His eyes glow. Fire appears at the end of Jessica's arm. Her eyes widen in shock. The fire rapidly spreads up the arm. Raphael pushes her on to the ground.</p><p>"JESSICA!"</p><p>Sam quickly takes off his jacket and uses it to take the fire out. The fire spreads to Jessica's other arm. The image of his Jess burning on the ceiling came to his mind.</p><p>"NO NO NOT AGAIN!" Sam cried out. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN."</p><p>Raphael chuckles. He is cut off by someone wrapping an arm around his throat.</p><p>The fire vanishes and Jessica gasps. Sam stayed with her as Hannah and Cas got down and started to heal her.</p><p>Raphael elbows his attacker in the face and comes out of his grasp. He turns round and rolls his eyes when he sees who it is.</p><p>"Michael seriously? Just give up already." The archangel then narrows his eyes. "Wait? You...You are not Michael."</p><p>Sam's head snaps round at that part. Raphael looks at the other archangel with confusion. A smile spreads across the older brother's face.</p><p>"That's right. Name is Dean Winchester. There was a version of you in my world he was a dick. You...You are no different Hell I think you are actually worse no wonder Michael hates your guts."</p><p>"Where is he?" Raphael demanded.</p><p>"Who Michael? Oh he's here at the moment I'm behind the wheel." The hunter rolls his shoulders. "So you ready to get your ass kicked?"</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth Raphael charges towards him with his fists raised. Dean blocks the first hit. Raphael swings his other fist. Dean again blocks it and he hits Raphael in the face. With fury Raphael sends lots of punches. Dean missed several of the hits but the last one got him in the stomach. The hunter moans. Before he could respond Raphael swings his fist into Dean's jaw. Dean's head snaps back. Raphael kicks Dean in the chest. Dean falls on his back.</p><p>"DEAN!" Sam screamed.</p><p>Raphael goes down in front of Dean. He smirks as Dean groans in pain.</p><p>"You're suppose to be the Sword?" He laughs. "You and Michael are made for each other you are both pathetic." He looks at the younger Winchester. "Say goodbye to your brother Sam."</p><p>"NO!" Tears filled Sam's eyes. "NO DEAN!"</p><p>Raphael turns back to the older hunter. He frowns when he touches his belt. He then checks his back and front pockets.</p><p>
  <em>What the Hell?</em>
</p><p>"Looking for this?"</p><p>Raphael looks. Dean holds the blade with a big smirk on his face. He then plunges the blade into Raphael's chest. Raphael falls back and his eyes widen in shock. The archangel's head snaps back and he lets out a high-pitched scream. His body glows white. Everyone closes their eyes as his body got brighter. There is a flash and the screaming suddenly stops.</p><p>Everyone opens their eyes. The Archangel Raphael laid on the ground. His eyes are glazed over and his skin is pale.</p><p>"Is he dead?" One of the hunters ask.</p><p>Dean looks at Raphael's wings and nods.</p><p>"He's dead."</p><p>There was a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Dean."</p><p>Sam walks towards his brother his face is wary. He stops and eyes Dean up and down.</p><p>"It's me Sam." Dean assured him. "It's really me." He then grins. "And I feel fantastic."</p><p>Sam throws his arms around his brother and hugs him tight.</p><p>"You're back you're really back." Sam sobbed.</p><p>Dean wraps his arms around Sam and hugs him.</p><p>"That's right Sammy."</p><p>He then smiles.</p><p>"I'm back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's everything." Kevin nods. "Once I put the grace in and do this spell we should be good to go."</p><p>"Thanks Kevin." Dean smiled.</p><p>"No problem Michael." Kevin stops and shakes his head. "I mean Dean or do I call you sir I'm not sure if you being the Sword and all you have a VIP status."</p><p>"Dean is fine."</p><p>"Michael approves?"</p><p>"He approves."</p><p>"Oh good." Kevin again nods. "Good good hey umm I have a question?"</p><p>"Sure go ahead."</p><p>"How is he?"</p><p>"He's..." Dean sighs. "He's getting there."</p><p>"Will his wings ever come back?"</p><p>"I don't know kid I don't know."</p><p>"At least he is okay he is alive." Kevin smiles. "I bet he is looking forward to going to paradise."</p><p>To Dean's surprise Michael hasn't mentioned paradise he's been quiet since Raphael's death Dean assumed the archangel must be grieving although Raphael was an asshole he was Michael's brother and Michael did love him.</p><p>"This is it." Jessica grinned. "Your one way ticket back to paradise."</p><p>"Come with us." Sam says. "All of you."</p><p>"Sam."</p><p>"We helped the other hunters." Sam continued. "We can help you to. We can..."</p><p>"Sam." Jessica cuts him off. She then sighs. "We're not going."</p><p>"W...What? Why? Jess this world is destroyed there is nothing left."</p><p>"It's also my home. Sam I can't leave knowing there are others out there trying to survive."</p><p>"Raphael is dead the War is over."</p><p>"The War is over that doesn't mean the world has returned to normal. We gotta look for food and water monsters are still a threat you can't expect me to drop everything and go not while there are people who need our help."</p><p>Sam wanted to argue but he couldn't Jessica had a good point there are people out there who needed saving. One of things Sam loved about his Jess was that she always wanted to help people that was one of her finest qualities. He shouldn't be surprised that this Jessica wanted to stay and help that is who she is Sam wouldn't change it for the world.</p><p>"I know what this is really about." Jess smiles sadly at him. "I'm sorry Sam but I'm not her." Sam became tense. Jessica cups his cheek with her hand. "This us it will never work."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I don't want to be a replacement." She shakes her head. "I don't want to replace her. Every time you look at me I can see the grief and pain all over your face you got to understand from my perspective how that makes me feel I feel like I'm a reminder of what you lost."</p><p>"I know you are not her I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. Look you don't have to stay with us I can give you some supplies, money you can go and have a fresh start."</p><p>"I wish it was that simple." She gives a shaky smile. "I do care about you Sam and I...I don't think I can stay away."</p><p>Sam reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze.</p><p>"Then come with us."</p><p>Jess shakes her head.</p><p>"I can't." She let's go of his hand. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I can't lose you again." Sam's voice cracked.</p><p>His response broke Jessica's heart but she had to do this no matter how much it hurt.</p><p>"This is your chance to say goodbye." She smiled.</p><p>Sam never got the chance to say goodbye to his Jess. Although this Jess is not his Jess she is still Jess and maybe Sam could finally have the closure he has always wanted.</p><p>Sam steps forward and brushes a strand of hair out of her face. He then cups her cheeks with his hands and brushes his lips across hers. She responds and wraps her arms around him. Jessica felt water go on her nose. She looks up and sees tears falling down his face. Jessica pulls away and gently wipes the tears away.</p><p>"I have never stopped thinking about you." Sam sobbed. " I miss you every day. "</p><p>Jessica nods.</p><p>"I know." For once she didn't argue she let Sam see her as his Jessica because Jess knew Sam needed this he needed to say goodbye. "It's gonna be okay." Jess assured him "I am going to be okay." Jessica leans forward and kisses him again. She then pulls away and smiles at him. "Goodbye Sam."</p><p>Sam smiles back.</p><p>"Goodbye Jessica."</p><p>She gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze then she goes and joins the other hunters. Sam watched her go. So many emotions went across his face. A hand on his shoulder caused him to wipe his eyes.</p><p>"You okay?" His brother asked.</p><p>Sam turns to Dean and smiles.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>Dean looks over and sees Jessica talking to the other hunters. He looks back at Sam and sees his eyes are red and puffy. Dean didn't comment on it instead he claps Sam on the shoulder and says.</p><p>"Michael just buzzed me he wants to quickly talk to Hannah before we leave."</p><p>Sam nods.</p><p>"Uh yeah sure that's fine." Then the thought of Michael taking control made Sam worried. Dean read his brother's expression and gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."</p><p>Dean walks over to Hannah. Dean's entire posture changed within seconds. Sam knew Michael is in control. Cas and Jack join the younger Winchester</p><p>"Everything okay?" Cas asks.</p><p>"Yeah Michael just wanted to talk to Hannah."</p><p>"How's Dean?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Good. He's really good." Sam answered.</p><p>Michael raises his hand and gestures at Gabriel. Gabriel frowns and goes up to his alternative brother. Sam also frowns.</p><p>
  <em>What are they talking about?</em>
</p><p>After a few minutes Michael turns round and clears his throat.</p><p>"Can I have everyone's attention I have something important to say."</p><p>Everyone goes quiet and looks at the archangel.</p><p>"For starters I am very sorry for the destruction I have caused." The hunters snorted at the apology. Michael ignores them and continues. "I want to make it up to you. Me and Hannah have been talking and we have decided that we are going to help rebuild this world."</p><p>"How do you plan on doing that?" One of the hunters asked with disbelief.</p><p>"I'm not a God." Michael admits. "I can't snap my fingers and make the world exactly how it used to be however I can make it a safe place a better place."</p><p>"We can build houses." Hannah says. "Grow crops, we can make a safe and stable community for you all."</p><p>The hunters still didn't look convinced. Michael walks over to a tree. The archangel leans on it and takes a deep breath as the pain starts to creep up on him. If anybody noticed his discomfort they didn't comment on it for that Michael was grateful. Michael looks up and takes in the tree's frail appearance it is barely standing. He runs his fingers along the burnt wood and his eyes glow blue.</p><p>Light comes out of his hand and spreads all over the tree. Everyone gasps as they watch the tree expand in size. The trunk grows and the branches increase in length. Bright green leaves form followed by big, red, shiny apples. It is the most beautiful thing everyone has ever seen. An apple falls and lands in the archangel's hand. Michael steps back from the tree and his eyes return to normal. He turns to the crowd with the apple still in his grasp.</p><p>"Who would like to be the first person to try it." Michael asks.</p><p>Everyone looks at each other with wary expressions. Sam would have happily stepped in and tried it but he knew this is for the other world hunters this is a way for Michael to gain their trust.</p><p>"I'm not doing a Snow White and trying to poison you." Michael tried to joke.</p><p>A girl peeks out from behind her mother's leg. Her stomach rumbled at the mention of food. She looks at the apple and licks her lips. She then comes out of her hiding spot and walks towards the archangel.</p><p>"ELIZABETH!" Her mom screamed.</p><p>Elizabeth ignored her and continued walking. Her mom is about to move but Sam reaches out and holds her back.</p><p>"Wait." Sam says.</p><p>Little Elizabeth stops and looks up and up at the archangel. She suddenly becomes shy and her thoughts about the apple are forgotten. Michael looks down at the kid and smiles. She reminded him of JJ. The thought of Danneel's daughter made his heart ache. He still missed that family. He shakes them thoughts off when Elizabeth starts to back away from him.</p><p>"Hey." Michael knew this is going to hurt his back but he did it anyway. He goes down on one knee so he didn't look as intimidating. "Elizabeth right?" The girl nods. Sensing her fear Michael gives her a reassuring smile. "You don't need to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you." Elizabeth looks down. Michael raises the apple. "You want this? " She looks down unsure what to say. "You can have it." Michael nods. "It's yours."</p><p>Elizabeth glances at her mom. Her mom looked worried. The girl looks back at the archangel. She then reaches out and takes the apple. At first she hesitated then she brings the apple to her mouth and bites into it. A burst of flavor explodes in her mouth. The sweet juice takes over her taste buds it causes her mind to go into overdrive. Elizabeth has another bite and hums with pleasure. Deciding to intervene her mom pushes Sam away and runs over to her daughter.</p><p>"Elizabeth!" She checks her daughter over. "You know you are not supposed to take anything from strangers especially ones who are not human." She growled in Michael's direction.</p><p>"I'm fine mommy." Elizabeth smiled. She puts the apple in her mom's hand. "It's good." The girl nodded.</p><p>The mom looks at her daughter's beaming face. She didn't look sick or cursed or brainwashed she looks fine. The mom turns to Michael.</p><p>" I swear if you hurt my daughter... "</p><p>"I can assure you Miss Rollins Elizabeth is fine." Michael assured her.</p><p>"You can call me Lizzy." Elizabeth says. Michael raises his eyebrow. Lizzy grins. "Thank you for the apple sir."</p><p>Lizzy suddenly wraps her arms around Michael's neck. The archangel smiles and hugs her back. Everyone watched with a mixture of awe and shock. Never in their lives did they think the Archangel Michael would fall for humanity. Lizzy pulls away and holds her mom's hand. Her mom smiles a little and puts the apple in her daughter's hands.</p><p>"I also told you to never waste your food." Her mom teased.</p><p>Lizzy laughs.</p><p>Michael stands up.</p><p>"This is only the beginning." He says. "We can create so much more but only if we work together. What do you say? Will you join us and build the new world?"</p><p>There is a series of hushed voices. One of the hunters goes up to the archangel.</p><p>"Can you whip up anymore of those apples?"</p><p>"I can do raspberries, blackberries, strawberries I know Hannah wants to try strawberry cheesecake." Hannah smiles a little at that. "We can use the seeds and grow lots of food it will be enough to feed the community."</p><p>The hunter looks back at his people. They nod to him. He turns back and nods.</p><p>"We're in."</p><p>Michael is delighted by the news. His smile widens and his eyes shone with happiness. The hunters smile back and relief showed on their faces. The War is over they are finally getting the peace they deserve.</p><p>Michael points at the fortress.</p><p>"I'm sure you would all love to take this place down." He looks at their eager faces. "You are very welcome to this place...it brings us bad memories once this is taken down we can build something in its place but first..." He looks at Sam, Cas and Jack. "I want to talk to them in private."</p><p>He takes Sam by the shoulder and he leads the younger hunter away from the crowd.</p><p>"I can't believe you did that." Sam says.</p><p>"I don't want to fight anymore." Michael shakes his head. "The War has gone on long enough I think it's time we put our differences aside and work together. We are all God's creations it is our responsibility to take care of his world. I do love my Father and I want to make it up to him. To do that I am going to be the Protector he created me to be."</p><p>Sam saw the sadness in Michael's eyes. He then swallows as realization hits him.</p><p>"You're staying."</p><p>Michael smiles.</p><p>"It was my dream to go to paradise. I've been there now I explored your world but now...now I want to stay."</p><p>"What about Heaven I heard they are in danger."</p><p>"Gabriel is going to take care of Heaven." Michael assured him. "Sam." He sighs. "I don't belong in your world I was created in this world this..." He gestures to his surroundings. "...this is my home. I want to stay." Michael nods. "I want to help."</p><p>"What about your back?"</p><p>Michael waves him off.</p><p>"I'll be fine. I think I am going to be spending more time down here than up there." He looks at the hunters. "They need me Sam." He then looks at Hannah. "I can't leave them again."</p><p>"I understand." Sam then turned worried. "What about your vess..."</p><p>"Vessel?" He laughs at Sam's scared face. "Don't worry I'm not taking your brother. I already sorted it out with Gabriel."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Hmm." Michael grinned.</p><p>"I guess this is goodbye." Sam nods. "Take care of yourself."</p><p>"You to Sam." Michael turns round. "Castiel."</p><p>"Michael." Cas replied.</p><p>Michael smiles sadly.</p><p>"I will miss you."</p><p>"I will miss you to."</p><p>Michael squeezes his alternative brother's shoulder. Cas' smiles as he feels the brotherly warmth go through him.</p><p>"Goodbye brother."</p><p>"Goodbye Castiel." Michael turns to the youngest member of the group. Jack looks down feeling uncomfortable. "Jack." Michael steps forward and rests his hand on the kid's shoulder. Jack flinched by the touch. "Jack?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Jack answered. "I'm fine."</p><p>Michael wasn't stupid he can feel the emotions coming from the former nephilim. The emotions are swirling in the kid's mind. He is feeling a lot of things shock, anger, sadness, confusion. Michael did the only thing which he thought is right. He wraps his arms around Jack and hugs him.</p><p>At first Jack froze then a sob escaped him and tears started to fall down his face. Michael didn't let go he allowed the kid to cry. He strokes Jack's hair and waits patiently for the kid to calm down.</p><p>Eventually the tears stop and Jack took control of his emotions. He steps away and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Jack are you okay?" Cas asks.</p><p>Jack smiles.</p><p>"I'm fine." This time it sounded more genuine. "Thank you." Jack nods to the archangel. "For everything. Michael...I don't hate you...I care about you to."</p><p>Michael's breath hitched at that part. Hope rose in his chest as Jack clears his throat.</p><p>"I...I accept you." Jack smiles. "As an uncle."</p><p>No one would know how much those words meant to Michael. All he wanted was to be accepted now it has come true.</p><p>"Goodbye Michael." Jack says.</p><p>"Goodbye Jack." Michael beamed at him.</p><p>Gabriel comes over with his eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Are you ready to go?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes." Sam nods. "We're ready."</p><p>Later everyone gathers around the rift. Kevin was offered a place in paradise. Kevin declined the offer and said he has everything he has ever wanted right here in this world. Michael had to laugh when Kevin introduced his new girlfriend.</p><p>"Guys this is Amber."</p><p>Amber kisses Kevin's cheek and plays with his hair. Kevin mouths "I got a hot chic." to Michael.</p><p>"She's definitely something." Michael replied as memories of Amber hitting on him resurface in his mind.</p><p>"Why bother going to paradise when we are gonna bring it to us." Kevin grinned. He looks at his girlfriend. "All we need is pool and a new bikini for you then I'll be in my glory."</p><p>"Indeed Kev indeed" Amber purred.</p><p>Jessica waves from the crowd. Sam waves back.</p><p>"I wish you luck." Hannah smiled.</p><p>"You to sister." Cas stops when he realized what he said. "I am sorry."</p><p>"No need to apologize brother." Hannah laughed.</p><p>Cas also laughs.</p><p>"Goodbye Hannah."</p><p>"Goodbye Castiel."</p><p>Michael turns away and sees Dean looking at him.</p><p>"This is it." Dean says.</p><p>"This is it." Michael repeated. They both stared at each other for several moments. Michael then clears his throat. "I am sorry for how I treated you and your family and your friends..."</p><p>Dean raises his hand and silences the archangel.</p><p>"I know." Dean lowers his hand. "You don't need to say it." He cracks a small smile. "We made a good team back there."</p><p>"We did." Michael agreed.</p><p>"So you are gonna fix this place up?"</p><p>"I am going to do the best I can."</p><p>"Good that's good."</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Michael asks.</p><p>"When I get back first thing I'm gonna do is shower and have a beer actually I might have the beer first then a shower I need a drink." Michael chuckles. Dean's face then turned serious. "You remember what I said about forgiving yourself."</p><p>The smile fades from Michael's face.</p><p>"I'm not ready." Michael admits. "If I want to forgive myself I have to mean it I can't lie to myself."</p><p>"No you can't." Dean agreed. "Helping this world it will be a start." The archangel hums with agreement. "You take care of yourself." Dean nods. "No more end of the world crap you hear me?"</p><p>"Loud and clear." Michael smirked. The archangel then smiles. "Goodbye Dean and good luck."</p><p>Before Dean could respond there is a flash and suddenly Dean finds himself in control again.</p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>Dean looks round. Sam is looking at his brother with worry. Dean closes his eyes. He couldn't sense the archangel's presence it is empty. Dean opens his eyes.</p><p>"He's gone." Dean says. "Michael is gone."</p><p>Sam slowly nods. Gabriel, Cas and Jack all stood by the rift waiting to go. The Winchesters join them and they all go into the rift. Sam stops and looks round at everyone. He waves at them before going into the rift.</p><p>Everyone steps out and they find themselves in the middle of the road.</p><p>"Where are we?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Ummm." Gabriel narrows his eyes and looks round. " We're in Arizona."</p><p>"That's just great." Dean huffed with annoyance. "How the Hell are we gonna get home?"</p><p>As soon as the words left Dean's mouth there is a whoosh and the boys suddenly find themselves in the Bunker. Dean stumbles and grabs on to the table. Sam manages to maintain his balance but the unexpected trip did make him a bit light-headed. Jack and Cas were not affected they are used to flying.</p><p>"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed. He looks round at the Bunker and his face screws up with confusion. "Huh?"</p><p>"You know." Gabriel says. "You do ask some really stupid questions."</p><p>Dean frowns.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Gabriel rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Archangel I can fly."</p><p>"Uh thank you." Sam says.</p><p>Gabriel again rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I better get going Heaven is not gonna fix itself. See ya around boys."</p><p>The archangel winks then he vanishes. Dean slumps into a nearby chair and runs his hand down his face.</p><p>"I need a beer."</p><p>"I need a shower." Sam says.</p><p>"I will get the beer." Cas says.</p><p>The angel leaves the room. Jack sits down and clasps his hands in his lap. Sam notices the former nephilim staring at the floor.</p><p>"You okay Jack?"</p><p>Jack's head snaps up.</p><p>"Uh yeah." Jack then shakes his head. "Um no I...I don't know."</p><p>"Is it to do with Michael?"</p><p>Jack hesitated. Sam can see in the kid's face it is to do with the archangel.</p><p>"He made his choice." Dean says. "He chose to stay."</p><p>"I got no problem with that." Jack replied. "I'm glad he is going to help them it's just...we have been through so much together his world, our world, the actors world and now...everything is back to normal I feel...lost like I don't have a purpose anymore."</p><p>"Jack." Sam places his hand on the kid's shoulder. "You will always have a purpose."</p><p>"But my powers?"</p><p>"It's not all about power." Dean shakes his head. "Jack you are one of the strongest kids I have ever met you have been through a lot and you're standing I gotta admire you for that."</p><p>"I was gonna sacrifice my soul to defeat Raphael I was gonna do it behind your back how does that make me strong?"</p><p>"Now that." Dean grins. "That makes you a Winchester."</p><p>"A Winchester." Jack repeated.</p><p>"Me and Sam have sacrificed ourselves many times. The amount of times we have gone behind each other's backs." Sam gave him a bitch-face for that. Dean sighs and leans forward. "What I'm saying is kid you're one of us you're family don't you ever forget that."</p><p>Warmth went through Jack. Cas comes back with a couple of beers and a juice box. He hands the brothers the bottles of beer while Jack gets the juice box.</p><p>"Jack one day your powers will come back you gotta give it time." Sam says.</p><p>"I will visit Gabriel in Heaven." Cas nods. "Maybe he can help us."</p><p>"Jack you can't use your soul again." Sam warned. "You don't wanna go down that path trust me you will lose yourself in the process."</p><p>"I won't." Jack answered. "I promise. As they say..." He lifts the juice box and grins. "Patience is key."</p><p>"Exactly though I will admit patience is definitely not one of my traits." Dean laughed.</p><p>Everyone laughs.</p><p>Everyone sat in a comfortable silence. Eventually the boys had a shower and decided to call it a night. Jack climbs into bed and Cas pulls the covers over him.</p><p>"You gonna be okay?" Cas asks.</p><p>"More than okay." Jack grins. "I'm a Winchester."</p><p>Cas chuckles softly. The angel pats the bed and smiles.</p><p>"Goodnight Jack."</p><p>"Goodnight Castiel."</p><p>Cas switches the light off and leaves the room closing the door behind him. Jack tosses and turns a few times once he got comfortable he settles down and closes his eyes.</p><p>A figure steps out of the shadows and walks towards Jack's bed. The figure places its fingers on Jack's head. Light pours out and spreads all over the former nephilim. The light then fades and the figure removes its fingers.</p><p>Jack turns on his side and he buried his face into the pillow. The figure smiles at the kid. Within a second the figure vanishes. Jack opens his eyes and looks round. He could have sworn someone was in here.</p><p><em>Must have been </em><em>Castiel</em><em> checking up on me. </em>Jack assumed.</p><p>On the wall large shadows of wings appeared. The wings flap a few times then they went down as Jack fell back to sleep.</p><p>Today Jack is a human.</p><p>Tomorrow he will be a nephilim once again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Four months later</strong>
</p><p>Michael was proud. He was proud of himself and everyone who helped him rebuild the world. A town was created. There are houses, roads, farms, schools. Around the community is a large wall to keep any type of threat out.</p><p>Michael requested for some of the angels to come down to Earth. He gave them new orders protect the humans not harm them. At first it wasn't easy as time went on the angels adjusted to their new roles. Now the angels and the humans get along really well.</p><p>As for the empath ability Michael got that under control and he used it to help people. Sensing their emotions gave Michael an understanding on what each person needed. As time went on Michael formed positive relationships with the humans. He gained their trust and respect.</p><p>The archangel walks down the road.</p><p>Lizzy sticks her head out of the window and waves.</p><p>"HI MICHAEL!"</p><p>Michael raises his hand and waves at the girl. The teacher comes and orders Lizzy to get down. Michael chuckles at the sight. When the teacher walks off Lizzy goes back to the window and beams at Michael.</p><p>"Have a good day at school Lizzy." Michael smiled.</p><p>"BYE MICHAEL!"</p><p>Michael again waves then he continues his journey. He arrives at the building where the angels are staying.</p><p>"Sir." Hannah greets him.</p><p>"Hannah." Michael nods. "Any news?"</p><p>"Couple of vampires tried to get in we took care of it."</p><p>"Good job." Michael praised her.</p><p>"Oh and sir the Prophet and his partner are in the pool area again."</p><p>"Leave the lovebirds alone." Michael chuckled.</p><p>"Birds? Sir they are humans not birds."</p><p>"I..." He then sighs. "Never mind. Thank you for the update."</p><p>" You are most welcome sir."</p><p>Michael opens the door and walks in. He goes to the office and closes the door. As soon as the door closed Michael collapses on to the sofa and groans. His back spasms and pain shoots up his spine. The archangel grits his teeth to stop himself from screaming. Once the pain goes down to a more bearable level Michael sits up and takes a deep breath. He immediately glares at the offending item across the room. Leaning on the wall is a walking stick Hannah brought it to him and said it would help to relieve his back pain. The archangel refused to use it he would rather live with the pain than be seen with that. He is the Archangel Michael not an old man.</p><p>Michael stands up and walks up to the mirror. It still amazed him how Gabriel managed to do it. He thought the younger archangel was joking when he said he can clone his Sword. Turns out Gabriel learnt several tricks and spells from Loki.</p><p>Michael runs his hands through his hair and brushes down his suit. As much as he liked working with Dean Winchester it was nice to have his own mind and space.</p><p>Michael froze when he saw a man sat on the sofa behind him. Michael turns round and his eyes widen with shock.</p><p>"Father?"</p><p>God smiles.</p><p>"Hello son." Michael stared at him with shock. God sighs. "Okay I know it's been a while."</p><p>"Been a while." Michael said with anger. "Been a while!"</p><p>"Okay more than a while." God grits his teeth. "Though recently we did kind of...talk."</p><p>"Recently?" Michael paused. Realization dawned on him. "The actor...that was you."</p><p>"Rob Benedict." God smiled. " He has a good taste in music. Hey have you ever watched Kings of Con? Rob and Rich are hilarious. Get this Rich...Richard Speight Jr he plays as my youngest son. Watching those two together...it's the Father and son bonding I never got to have. Rob and Rich are not related in that universe I mean... " He laughs. "I just love their relationship...friendship to be exact. Speaking of Gabriel thanks for the saving him I knew I could count on you. So..." He clasps his hands and stands up. "Where are you hiding the good stuff?"</p><p>Michael watched his Father go behind the desk. God opens the drawers and pulls out a bottle of whiskey.</p><p>"Do you mind?" He asks his son.</p><p>"Yes." Michael glared. "I do mind...Chuck."</p><p>Chuck sighs and puts the bottle down.</p><p>"I don't understand you were praying to me nearly every day saying how much you love me you want to be a good son blah blah...now you hate my guts. What's that about?"</p><p>"You lied." Michael says. "You lied to me about everything."</p><p>"I didn't lie to you I just didn't tell you. Lying and not telling is two different things."</p><p>"You pretended to be an actor." Michael said with disgust. "You couldn't even talk to me as a Father."</p><p>"If I came to you as myself would you have spoken to me?" Michael shakes his head. "No." Chuck nods. "You would have been too busy trying to kill me instead of having a civil conversation. Pretending to be someone was the only way I was going to get through to you. It worked." He smiles. "Look at you look at this." He gestures to his surroundings. "The world is gradually getting back on its feet humanity is back on track the War is over that's all because of you my son. I say we should drink to that."</p><p>"Why now?"</p><p>Chuck leans against the desk and folds his arms.</p><p>"Why now?"</p><p>"Why see me now?"</p><p>"That's what you wanted right? You wanted my attention now you got it."</p><p>"I know you. You wouldn't come here without a reason you want something." Michael turned worried. "Is it about the Darkness?"</p><p>"Amara is fine." Chuck assured him. "In terms of wanting something you're wrong." Michael frowns. Chuck pushes up from the desk and smiles. "I'm here to praise you."</p><p>"What?" Michael said with shock.</p><p>Chuck scratches his beard. He felt awkward. God rarely got into these conversations. Heart to heart talks are not his thing.</p><p>
  <em>Look what happened with Lucifer .</em>
</p><p>Chuck knew he had to do better he had to show he still cared about son. He didn't want Michael to go off the rails again and destroy the world again. He didn't want the oldest archangel to go to paradise and hurt the Winchesters again. To prevent that from happening Chuck knew he had to be here to give his son the fatherly love he deserves.</p><p>"I'm sorry I left I'm sorry you had to find out about the other universes I...I got carried away I couldn't stop creating I was addicted I was also fascinated. Every world has a different story many versions of the same character made a different choice remember our discussion about choices and free will?" Michael nods. "It's amazing really." Chuck continued. "How one person can go on so many paths. Mary made the deal and you think what if she didn't make the deal? Your world showed me the outcome. Another one what if John died instead of Mary?" He frowns. "That was quite a boring one Mary raised her sons to have normal lives Dean was a mechanic Sam was learning to be a lawyer it only got interesting after Jessica died...and I'm going off topic back to you umm you and many other versions of you have all pretty much done the same thing but...I was tired I was tired of seeing my children suffer you are right the other Michael did end up in the Cage in another universe Michael died and Lucifer won the fight one universe you fell from Heaven and you were reborn as Dean Winchester umm..." He bites his lip. "That was quite a dark one."</p><p>"What happened to him?"</p><p>"Castiel rescued Dean from Hell. Dean's memories were unlocked...all of them including his time as Michael. He was aware about the Apocalypse he tried to stop it unfortunately it was too late Sam said yes Lucifer possessed him and he killed Michael before he could get his grace back. Every universe you have either died or gone crazy. You...You are the last Michael standing." Michael remained silent he didn't know how to respond to that. "I couldn't save Michael from the Cage." Chuck said with guilt in his voice. "He was too far gone there was no way I could fix him and I couldn't resurrect the other Michaels resurrecting an archangel takes tremendous time and energy. When you arrived in the other world and possessed Dean Winchester from that moment I knew you were special."</p><p>"Special?"</p><p>"For starters you are alive Lucifer didn't kill you also I felt your power I have to say you are the strongest Michael I have ever met. All my children are powerful but you...you are something else when you possessed Dean and reached your full power." He shakes his head. "Hit me like a ton of bricks. When I created you I must have got carried away. That doesn't make it a bad thing." Chuck quickly assured Michael when he saw his face fell. "It's a good thing. They say things happen for a reason Jack opening the rift to your world is the perfect example. I am all-knowing I can see into the past, present and the future when I saw what was going to happen to you I couldn't sit back and let it happen I rarely intervene but like I said I seen you die way too many times. As a Father seeing my son suffer." Chuck closes his eyes at the thought. "I had to warn you I thought it would be better if I showed you that's why I sent you to the actors world."</p><p>"It was definitely an eye opener." Michael admits. "Why did you send me here instead of paradise? Is it because of Gabriel?"</p><p>"That's one of the reasons. The other reasons you figured that out on your own. Yes I wanted you to see what you done to this world I wanted you to feel guilty."</p><p>"The empath thing?"</p><p>"I threw that in at the last minute I wanted you to feel the emotions from the people of this world I wanted you to realize how much pain you have caused. I do care about you son but I couldn't let you get away with it I had to punish you I had to teach you a lesson."</p><p>"I understand I deserved it I accepted the punishment. Father Jack's soul..."</p><p>"He's fine." Chuck smiled.</p><p>"But I failed to get his powers back."</p><p>"The Christmas Carol." Chuck raises his eyebrow. "Remember what I said?"</p><p>"If I changed my ways Jack would be saved."</p><p>"That's exactly what you did. The night everyone went back home I visited Jack while he was asleep and I made him a nephilim again. No more burning off the soul no more suicide missions the kid is fine he is not going to die that is all thanks to you."</p><p>"If I didn't change my ways and Jack had to kill me would you have stopped him? Would you have stepped in and saved your grandson? Would you have saved his soul and made him a nephilim?"</p><p>"You did change your ways and Jack was saved there is nothing to worry about."</p><p>"You didn't answer the question."</p><p>"I don't need to. It will never happen. Jack is fine end of story." God snapped. His face then softens. He places a hand on his son's shoulder and smiles warmly at him. "We're not here to talk about Jack I'm here because of you. As your Father I want to say that I am so proud of you." His hand moves to Michael's back. Michael flinched at the touch. His Father looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry Raphael did this to you. I can make the pain go away." His smile widens. "I can bring your wings back. You will be whole again."</p><p>"You really mean what you said? You're proud of me?"</p><p>"Very proud out of all the Michaels you are the best one. I shouldn't have favorites but... you are my favorite son not Lucifer not Gabriel not Raphael not the other Michaels you like I said you are special and I love you very much."</p><p>Michael goes into his Father's arms. He leans towards his Father's ear.</p><p>"You say you love me yet your emotions tell me something different."</p><p>Chuck became tense.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" He asks nervously.</p><p>"Throughout that whole speech I sensed nothing from you absolutely nothing."</p><p>Chuck steps back and gives his son a disapproving look.</p><p>"Michael. Your abilities don't work on me."</p><p>"Wrong. I did sense something from you amusement you are amused."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Amused by the fact that I nearly fell for your lies again."</p><p>"What?" Chuck shakes his head. "I'm not lying."</p><p>"Relief even a hint of fear. You are not happy to see me at all. Father as much as I want to believe that you saved me with the goodness of your heart we all know that wasn't the case." Michael narrows his eyes. "You saw something in the future that you didn't like. Now usually when you don't like something you run off and start over with a new world this time you couldn't run from it what you saw scared you."</p><p>"This is ridiculous."</p><p>"I'm not finished." Michael glared. "Something scared you and you had to step in and stop it from happening. You changed the story you went off script." Michael smiles. "Script my death Jack takes my grace. If Jack took my grace he would be the most powerful being alive the kid would be God. You couldn't have that you felt threatened. You saved me just so Jack could never get my grace you went into all this trouble to save your own ass. It was never about love!" Michael's voice rose with anger. "You used me, you played me just like everybody else. Tell me...Chuck What happens after my death? Is it to do with Jack? The Winchesters? What is it? What happens next? Tell me!"</p><p>Chuck calmly looks at his son.</p><p>"You are the brightest out of all your counterparts. I'm surprised by the amount of knowledge you have. You really are special."</p><p>"I'm sorry that I have a mind of my own." Michael says. "I'm not one of your mindless little soldiers I never will be."</p><p>"What you gotta do? Kill me?"</p><p>"No. I have to thank you although you saved me for your own selfish reasons you did give me a chance to think things over. I don't want revenge anymore I hurt so many people all because I wanted you dead. I know now that one day you will die and it won't be me that kills you."</p><p>"What makes you so sure?"</p><p>Michael smirks when he senses the fear in his Father.</p><p>"You made Jack a nephilim again you're not worried because he doesn't have my grace." He raises his eyebrow. "You made me the most powerful Michael what makes you think you won't make the same mistake twice?" Chuck frowns. Michael clearly enjoying this takes a step forward so he is towering over his Father. "You gave Jack grace that little bit of grace will grow Jack will get stronger by the day. It may take weeks, months, years one day Jack will be the most powerful being in existence your days as God will be over."</p><p>"You don't know anything." Chuck sneered. "I am God. Jack is just a kid. He will never beat me. I am invincible."</p><p>"Everyone can die including you." Michael nods. "You might have what's the expression...dodge the bullet but you can't avoid it forever. Your choices will come back to haunt you. I will be waiting." He smiles. "I will be waiting for that special day to come."</p><p>"Don't push it Michael." Chuck growled.</p><p>"Or what? You are going to kill me? You are going to create another storyline which involves me being killed?" He stands up straight and looks at his Father right in the eye. "I don't need you to heal me, I don't need you to save me I am my own person now I can take care of myself! I am going to do what you couldn't I am going to take care of your creations I am going to be their Protector I will be the leader they deserve. This is my world and you are not welcome here. I want you to leave and never come back. I never want to see your face here ever again. Have I made myself clear?"</p><p>Chuck's face is blank if he is surprised he didn't show it. He then nods.</p><p>"Fine I don't want to be here anyway this world is a dump but son...you're wrong about everything no one can hurt me not while I'm in control."</p><p>Michael looks at him with an amused expression.</p><p>"We'll see about that."</p><p>Chuck's face twitched. He then turns his back on the archangel.</p><p>"Goodbye Michael."</p><p>Then he vanishes.</p><p>Michael stares at the spot where his Father stood. He then laughs he laughs so much tears started to form in his eyes. For the first time in Michael's life he finally felt free. He finally stood up to his Father. It felt so good it was like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>Michael walks to the window and looks down at the town. A smile spreads across his face as he watched people talking and laughing. All the negative energy Michael felt when he arrived here is gone. Now all he feels is warmth and happiness. They are happy. They are happy because of him.</p><p><em>I am not like my Father I am not a monster I have changed I am a better person. I... </em>He takes a deep breath. <em>I forgive myself.</em></p><p>Just then Michael felt a wave of warmth go down his back. The archangel gasps when he touches his back. He runs his fingers along the soft texture. He hears a flutter of wings.</p><p>His wings.</p><p>Michael smiles as he spreads his wings out. He then takes off into the sky. The archangel soars through the clouds and laughs happily. He missed his wings he missed flying. Michael spots something in the corner of his eye. He flies and lands perfectly on the ground. He sees one of the hunters Randell and his people talking to a group he has never seen before. Michael walks towards them.</p><p>"Randell."</p><p>"Michael." Randell says. "I didn't see you there."</p><p>"Everything okay?" He asks.</p><p>"New arrivals." Randell answered. "This is their leader Clayton."</p><p>Michael looks at the new group.</p><p>"Well hello there I'm Michael."</p><p>"We know who you are." Clayton nods. He looks at the wall where the community is. "I really thought this was a myth its true its all true the Archangel Michael has chosen us." He frowns. "But why?"</p><p>"As I just told you." Randell says. "The angels don't want to fight anymore they want peace they want..."</p><p>As Randell was talking Michael's eyes scan the crowd. He suddenly paused and his eyes widen in shock. There stood in the crowd is a face Michael thought he would never see again.</p><p>"Excuse me." Michael keeps his eyes on the person. "Who is this?"</p><p>"This is Jo." Clayton answered.</p><p>Jo beams at the archangel.</p><p><em>This is not </em> <em>Danneel</em> <em> this is not </em> <em>Anael</em> <em> this is Jo this is the vessel.</em></p><p>Michael looks down and sees the ring on Jo's finger.</p><p><em>Her husband is not here. </em>Michael noticed.</p><p>He looks deeper and senses sadness and grief from her.</p><p><em>Anael</em> <em> didn't save Jo's husband in this world that means the husband is dead.</em></p><p>Without thinking Michael steps forward and holds Jo's hand.</p><p>"I am sorry for your loss."</p><p>Jo frowns.</p><p>"How do you..." She then sighs. "You're an angel of course you would know." She nervously looks into his eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>"Of course my dear."</p><p>"Is he..." She swallows she couldn't bring herself to say it.</p><p>"He is in a better place." Michael assured her. "He is at peace."</p><p>Jo sighs with relief.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Michael smiles.</p><p>"No need to thank me."</p><p>Randell clears his throat to gain their attention.</p><p>"So umm should I give them the tour?"</p><p>"I think I would like to do the tour today if that's okay."</p><p>Randell shrugs.</p><p>"Okay sure."</p><p>Jo stands next to the archangel. She didn't know why but she felt she could trust him she felt safe around him. She wasn't going to admit it out loud but she did find him attractive. Michael sends her one of his most charming smiles before addressing the group.</p><p>"So." He clasps his hands. "Shall we get started?"</p><p>"Lead the way." Clayton says.</p><p>The gates open and Michael leads the group inside. He talks about each area and introduces them to the members of the community. Everyone listened and asked questions which Michael was happy to answer. Jo's eyes are wide as she tried to take everything in. Michael places his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"You okay?" He asks.</p><p>"I'm fine." She smiled.</p><p>Once the tour was over everyone sat and ate their meal. Michael stood in the background. His lips tug upwards as he watched Jo interact with the group. It was great to see she has settled down.</p><p>"Someone has a crush."</p><p>Michael turns round. Kevin leans on the wall and looks up at the archangel with a big grin on his face.</p><p>Michael scoffs.</p><p>"I don't have a crush."</p><p>"Then why are you blushing?" Kevin smirked.</p><p>Michael's cheeks turn bright pink. He quickly ducks his head.</p><p>"How's Amber?"</p><p>"You can't change the subject." Kevin laughed. He looks at Jo. "She is pretty." The Prophet admits. "I can see why you like her."</p><p>"In any universe I am attracted to her." Michael sighed.</p><p>"Any universe?" Kevin's eyes widen. "Is that her? Is that the woman you slept with?"</p><p>"Shh." Michael glared at him. "Keep your voice down!"</p><p>"Sorry." Kevin looks at Jo again and shakes his head. "Damm."</p><p>"It wasn't her exactly." Michael says. "It was a version of her its... complicated. When I was in paradise she was possessed by an angel called Anael I had to see her I don't know why I just...needed to talk to her."</p><p>"How did that go?"</p><p>"Anael was scared of me but Jo...her soul lit up in my presence. When I met this Jo her soul did the same thing. Her soul lit up and it was so beautiful."</p><p>"Do you believe in soul mates Michael?" Kevin asks.</p><p>Michael frowns.</p><p>"Soul mates?"</p><p>"From what I am hearing it seems you and her belong together no matter what world you are in she's your soul mate."</p><p>"Soul mates." Michael repeated. He then shakes his head. "I can't Kevin she has lost her husband."</p><p>"These things take time." Kevin nods. "One day she will be ready you gotta be patient."</p><p>Jo looks up. Her eyes meet Michael's. Michael raises his hand and waves at her. She blushes and looks down at her plate. Michael huffed a smile.</p><p>
  <em>She is so adorable.</em>
</p><p>"Maybe we can arrange a double date." Kevin grinned. "You and Jo me and Amber."</p><p>"Uh no that's not going to happen."</p><p>"If you change your mind let me know... anyway I gotta go Amber is waiting for me see ya around Michael."</p><p>"Bye Kevin."</p><p>Kevin walks off. Michael watched as Jo got up and followed the others. Kevin is right Michael should wait. Michael will wait he will not do anything until Jo is ready.</p><p>The archangel looks up at the stars. The world is healed, the people are safe, God is gone, the wings are back, Jo is here things are finally starting to look up.</p><p>"SIR!" An angel yelled. "I NEED YOUR HELP!"</p><p>Michael looks and sees the angel struggling to put the crib together. The pregnant woman folds her arms and mutters "Angels are useless." Under her breath. Michael rolls his eyes and laughs.</p><p>
  <em>Just another day on the job.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That is it that is the end. This ending wasn't planned originally Michael was gonna go back to paradise but him just going and leaving the angels and the humans again it didn't sit right with me. Chuck was supposed to be good I always planned for him to be good in this series then season 15 happened...now I hate Chuck I tried to write him as a good guy in this chapter but lets just say the character went off on his own path and decided to be an asshole. Hey at least Michael had the chance to stand up to Chuck :D.</p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who followed and reviewed this story. It has been a joy to write.</p><p>Stay safe.</p><p>Blondie xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>